War after the War
by OvalVox
Summary: It's been years since arrancar war! Ichigo has been sent to protect Harry Potter and gets involved with Wizard world! Harry Potter/Bleach crossover. Click, it's worth of it. I promise. PS. Chapters fixed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I welcome you all to read my story about Harry Potter and very famous orange-haired shinigami.

For older readers, I announce that chapters have been rewritten. Major flaws with timeline has been fixed. Well, let's say its better than before.

My mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, since I am a lazy bastard who doesn't want a beta reader. Hopefully they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the War: Chapter 1<strong>

Vernon sniffled while reading magazine. He wasn't known as a patient man. When FINALLY their life had started going normally, they got a letter from his wife's dead cousin's husband.

"_**HEYA!"**_

It had said.

"_**You still remember me dear Petunia! Isshin Kurosaki from Japan here! We haven't talked since that h**__**orrible incident with our loved**__** one and I wish that we could interact more from now on! Besides this side of our family have not been discovered by my LOVELY**__** grand**__**children! **__**YES, your cousins have wonderful kids as well!**_

_**That'**__**s why I'm sending my oldest grandson **__**there for rest of the summer! Ichigo will be THRILLED when I tell him!"**_

So he hadn't even told his grandson that he was going to other side of the world to unknown people? More important, he didn't even ASK US that CAN he come here!

"_**He's fifteen, so I'm sure that he will be good friends with your son!"**_

Of course they didn't know about Harry. Did they know about Lily's accident? Vernon could vaguely remember how Petunia had once told him that they had cousins in Japan.

"_**I hope your life is going well! I would LOVE to come myself too but I have my clinic to take care of."**_

Clinic? Vernon could remember this older man from when he was younger. He couldn't still be working, right? He had to be over sixty years old already! Ah but that was a good thing. He wasn't coming along! This man seemed to be hyperactive and mentally ill, maybe going senile. Vernon hated people who lived with their heads in the clouds.

"_**Oh well, he will arrive in 16. July about 1 p.m. Hope you have fun in there!**_

_**WITH LOVE: ISSHIN KUROSAKI"**_

Who used capital letters like that? Only kids as he knew. And in the end of the letter was crappy drawing with a house and some stick-people standing in the front of it.

"_I seriously hope that he didn't draw that one…"_

Vernon threw the magazine on the table. It was 16. Of July, so he would be arriving today. Damn. Only good thing was that he was taking a cab so they didn't need to pick him up. Clock was nearing 1 p.m. He would arrive soon. Petunia had cleaned house even better than normally (Is that even possible?). Every place should shine so they could make good impression, even if he was 15 years old kid.

Dudley wore one of his best suits and Vernon had said to Harry that he needs to stay hidden. Of course he would be introduced because this… Ichigo was staying so long. It was almost impossible to hidden him so long even if they wanted that. It just wasn't time yet. He just hoped that Isshin's grandson would be more calm and normal than he seemed to be.

Petunia couldn't remember her cousins' names, since Lily was the one who had been in better contact with them. One of them was named Karen or Karin, but that was all.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard familiar 'DING DONG' from the door.

"HE'S HERE!" Vernon got up from the chair: "HARRY, STAY IN THE YOUR ROOM! AND DUDLEY! GO TO OPEN THE DOOR!"

He checked that his shirt was straight and walked to the corridor.

"_Orange hair?"_ was his first thought: _"It can't be good sign."_

* * *

><p>He stood in front of the square-shaped house. Why the hell all houses looked same? It was like from the some American soap opera where life was wonderful and bad things didn't exist. Maybe they think same way in here. It was kind of creepy.<p>

He sighed and lifted his trunk. _"Why the hell dad wanted to send me here_?" he could still remember discussion which he had with his crazy father.

"_WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ARE SENDING ME TO ENGLAND TO LIVE WITH __THEM__!? AND I HAVE MY DUTIES TO DO! I can't just take vacation you know!"_

"_I have taken care of that. And it seems that you got some mission to England. I talked with the head captain. When you arrive there, you will first be contacted with Spirit Government of Britain. They will tell you more about that. __Yama-jii __didn't tell me much but I think it will be a bit longer mission. You don't need to do any paperwork while being there and hell butterflies will carry reports to you so don't worry!" Isshin changed his serious tone to joyful again._

"_STILL! Why the hell they didn't tell me directly about that? Why you needed to tell me this information?"_

"_Bu__t my son__! They are family!" Isshin said ignoring the question._

"_BUT… HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? What if Petunia recognizes me? I still look same as years ago! What are you thinking old Goat-face!?" _

"_I told them that you are actually my grandson. So basically you are your own son! So resemblance is just expected! Ichigo Junior!"_

_Then he had kicked his father to chin._

_His father had jumped against the picture of his mom and started to cry: "Dear Masaki! What's wrong wit__h my son! He doesn't want to see his relatives__! Help me!"_

He had just given up. Even if it angered him, there was no point to argue since it wasn't just Goat-face's plan, but direct orders from top. He needed to obey.

It had been 28 years since war with the arrancars. 28 years since he had actually died in the battle with Aizen. He was made a captain of fifth division 'cause his part in the war. But he still looked about 15 since he stopped aging. Even if he was really three times older than that. And that crazy old Goat-face wanted him to get a gigai and go to act like teenager? Seriously?

Even his family had gotten much older (not Isshin though because his Shinigami powers). Karin and Yuzu were both over 40 years' old women now, almost same age as Petunia. And Lily. He was the only one who had been stuck in his looks.

Just couple days ago he had arrived to London Airport. He heard that there was some guy waiting him in there. Ichigo got his stuff and walked to the meeting place he had been told about. From there he spotted middle-aged man with black suit. He saw Ichigo and walked to him: "Ah, Captain Kurosaki! Pleasure to meet you. My name is Daniel Marsh, and I'm lieutenant of second division." he said and shook hands with Ichigo. "Shall we go?"

Then he had taken Ichigo to pretty old-looking car outside, and drove them to the headquarters of Spirit Government. It was weird to sit in a car through a senkaimon, and no one paid attention to a fact that one car had just disappeared from parking lot.

"Here's the introduction about your mission: Your job simply is to protect Harry Potter." Daniel had said. Ichigo nodded, Lily's and James' son. Daniel had told him about the Wizarding world, and after few questions, Ichigo started understand what kind of mission it would be. "How long am I supposed to be here then?" Ichigo asked curiously. Daniel just lifted his eyebrows at the question: "Well there has never been any specific time periods, but as long as it takes, sir." Ichigo scowled: "Please forget the formalities, they are not necessary."

"I can't do that for my own captain, sir!" Daniel looked amused: "There has to be some respect for 2nd division captain Kurosaki of the Spirit Government!"

Ichigo stunned. After few seconds silence he realized that his mouth hanged open and closed it: "Ehh, what? Wasn't I just minute ago the captain of the 5th division? In the Soul Society?"

Daniel coughed: "Well, they didn't tell you that you have been assigned to the British section?"

"Well, no? I guess that there have been some problems with information travel." Ichigo grunted. How could they just assign him to another side of the world without asking!

"I guess that I need to inform you about your new division then?" Daniel sighed.

It seemed that his new division was a bit bigger than the previous one. Spirit Government took care of much larger area than Soul society, so the divisions held about 15 000 – 20 000 Shinigami. Their 'work places' covered the Europe, some parts of Russia, North-Africa, and some countries from the Middle-East. And they worked together with American branch.

His division specialized in combat arts, assassination and all kinds of front line activities. It was like combination of 11th and 2nd divisions in the Soul Society.

And it was weird that the plus spirits in here went to another dimension, not same where Spirit Government were. That place was called Soul Section. But Hollows went to same Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo called to old man Yamamoto about this assignment, and it seemed that since SG (Spirit Government) needed new captain, they had decided that hero of the famous winter war would be perfect. Orders came from the top and there wasn't anything he could do anymore.

But it was easy to infiltrate in the Potter's family since… he actually was his family. Weird circumstances indeed.

Since he was now one of British Captains, he should use their uniform. They handed Ichigo some clothes and he changed his comfortable Shihakushō in them. Ichigo looked in the mirror, narrowing his eyes. He wore pretty _British_ clothes: Red scarf, black trousers, black dress shirt and little longer black coat with number two in the back written with white. And under the number two there was two white swords crossing each other. The clothes weren't as uncomfortable as he had thought. Well, they were made for combat.

He was led to meet his division. Only one section of the whole SG was as big as whole Seritei. Good thing was that he had some experience being a captain so it wasn't as awkward as it could have been.

That was pretty much all what had happened in the last two days. Taking a deep breath he pushed doorbell.

* * *

><p>Harry sneaked to his room's door and glanced down of the stairs after hearing doorbell. In corridor stood pretty tall person with incredibly orange hair. <em>"Has he bleached it?"<em> Harry wondered. But he was sure that his aunt and uncle wouldn't approve it.

Harry didn't want the orange-haired boy to notice him since Vernon would most probably beat him up for that. He closed the door with a sigh. "_I hope that this won't make things worse…"_

Ichigo dumped his stuff on the floor and turned to look three persons staring at him. His scowl deepened. This wasn't going to be easy. He bowed his head: "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo… And here it would be Ichigo Kurosaki since you say first names first." He lifted his head and glanced at his relatives.

There was small silence after that. Vernon recovered first from the shock what bowing had made. They didn't seem to know that bowing were normal custom in the Japan, but it made good impression to them. Vernon smiled arrogantly while thinking: _"It seems that he's pretty well-behaving young man! But that__ hair is too out of the picture.__ Could there be some rational reason for that?"_ he thought.

"Yeah it is", Vernon put on fake smile: "My name is Vernon Dursley, and here's my wife Petunia and my son Dudley!" He waved at skinny woman and boy who could eat less. Ichigo noted the fake smile and decided to play along. He smiled: "Oh so you are aunt Petunia! It's pleasure to get know to you all! You look great!" he bowed again to Petunia who just giggled and muttered something like: "You look so much like your father!" Ichigo heard cackling inside of his head:

"_**THAT WOMAN LOOKS LIKE A HORSE! I'M HORSE TOO BUT I'M WAY MUCH BETTER LOOKING THAN SHE!" **_his Hollow laughed: _**"And kid have become like his father! They can't even stand in the corridor next to each other or they stuck there!"**_

Ichigo chuckled in his mind at his Hollow, but scolded him: "_Well, Petunia has aged. We have __a__ privilege to stay __like this."_

"Come here! We don't want to food get cold." Petunia called everybody to kitchen.

After a while they had eaten and discussed about Vernon's work. He acted like he would be interested, but he had NEVER had more boring thing to talk about. But he had done a good job. Dursleys seemed to want to act _as normal as possible._ Well, it would be best to behave that way then. Ichigo didn't want more problems.

When Petunia started to collect plates, Ichigo yawned: "Oh I'm sorry! I just had long journey and I think that jet lag is starting to affect Me." he chuckled.

"Ah right! We didn't think that at all!" Petunia put worried expression to her face: "Sorry! Dudley shows your room so take a nap if you want!" Ichigo glanced at her. The expression wasn't so fake anymore since they started to think that he wasn't a freak what they thought he would be. And his hair didn't help that at all. He sighed mentally and recalled part of their discussions earlier:

"_So__, your __grand__father still keeps that clinic?" Vernon asked coldly. "Yes", Ichigo answered politely: "I help him often with the patients and __I'm studying to become a doctor, like he and my dad who helps grandpa with his work.__"_

_That had made impression to Dursleys. They had thought that he was some kind of useless gangster 'cause his hair color._

"_Yeah, I was just thinking that maybe I should dye my hair black before that", 'Never' Ichigo thought but he put fake worried face: "Because my natural hair color is a bit weird you see." while pointing his bright orange hair._

"_Oh! So that's your NATURAL hair color! How's that?" Vernon looked at Ichigo with distrust._

"_Well, I can't explain genes. After all, I resemble my father so much that I am even named as Ichigo Junior." he had said shrugging while his Hollow laughing at back._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Vernon said carefully: "Ah, but we want to introduce you one person before you go! _I think that he has finally woken up!"_

Ichigo noticed the tone and realized that there was something wrong.

"HARRY! COME DOWN NOW! DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR COUSIN!?" Vernon cried out and it shocked Ichigo. Picture of big yelling walrus popped in his mind.

"_Cousin? Is here someone else too? __Does they have two kids__…__?"_ Ichigo thought.

He turned to look at the corridor when someone came down the stairs. He noticed black hair and round-shaped glasses.

Boy was small and looked way too different than other Dursleys.

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter", kid said. He had amazingly green eyes which reminded much of Ulquiorra's. And then he realized, Lily's eyes. After progressing the information he just got, he questioned in his mind: _"Why is he here?"_

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" he nodded, his amazement not showing in his face: "I suppose that you are my cousin as well? Why I got picture that you had only one son?" Ichigo asked curiously turning to Vernon, playing his part well.

Man just shook his head: "No no! He's nephew who's living with us after horrible incident with his parents." Vernon glanced at Harry: "We took him in when he was a baby."

Ichigo noticed the way Vernon was talking about boy. He didn't like it and narrowed his eyes. And what horrible incident? After all, Harry was living here and it meant only one thing… Lily and James were dead.

"How tragic, but that's nice for you to do that. I would like to get some sleep now since it's been long day!" He smiled and ignored icy feeling in the room. He stood up and Dudley showed him his room. Soon after that, Ichigo fell in the deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

Again, my mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. Hopefully they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 2<strong>

Harry was sitting in his own room thinking about his newest cousin. He had noticed fake smile what the orange-haired boy had kept on. _"I think that he will fit right in."_ he thought. Just like Dursleys: Fake and "normal". Harry sighed. He had hoped that he would be different since his hair color was anything but normal. But what else could you expect someone who is related to aunt Petunia?

It was late evening already. Ichigo didn't wake up all day and Vernon had decided to "Let the boy to sleep". After that Dursleys went to sleep early, as per usual.

Harry was only person awake now. He heard snapping in the corner of his room: "Oh sorry Hedwig, I forgot you", he said softly and walked to owl. She was his only friend right now.. He hasn't heard anything from his school friends for the whole summer. How could they just leave him here? He felt abandoned. And frustrated.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door. "Yeah come in," Harry said. Door opened and he saw orange haired boy to walk to the room. "Heya, am I interrupting anything? Hope that you wern't sleeping already?" he said and closed the door behind him so the voices wouldn't reach sleeping Dursleys.

"Ah, no! I wasn't. Just thinking … about things." Harry muttered. "Do you need something?" he was sure that boy just wanted to ask where bathroom or something equally inane is. His cousin shook his head, "Nah, I was thinking if we could talk a bit since we didn't have time earlier." he smirked. The smirk was markedly different than the smile which he showed to Dursleys. Ichigo noticed that Harry looked a bit dumbfounded.

"Soo your name was… Harry? Did I remember right?" boy nodded: "Yeah right. And you name was… Itchy…gou?" he tried to pronounce it. Ichigo just chuckled: "Almost, try again." Harry frowned: "Itchygo? No? It…Ichi… go. Ichigo!" He breathed. "Yeah now it went right!" Ichigo laughed and glanced in the corner: "Is that real?" he asked.

Harry looked at Hedwig. "Yeah she's my owl." Hedwig turned to look at him.

"I haven't often seen owls as pets! Are they common in the Britain?" Ichigo asked with amusement while stepped closer white owl.

Harry paled a bit. How was he going to explain that only wizards had owls as pets? "Oh… well. They are not common but got her as a gift few years ago." He muttered quickly. Ichigo turned to look at him. "Hmm, is that so?" and sat down to wooden chair in the Harry's room.

"Ah, hmm, how long are you going to stay here?" Harry asked.

"Maybe to the end of the month, if I don't die before that." he laughed. Harry lifted his eyebrows. "Die? What do you mean?"

Ichigo's scowl deepened: "If I hear another lesson about drills, I'm going to die of boredom! How someone could actually talk about drills three hours!" He smirked.

"B-but I heard from uncle that you were very interested in his talk!" Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh well, I guess that I'm a very good actor?" Ichigo chuckled. "These people try to be as mundane as possible, if I play along, this visit will be much more comfortable."

Harry was amazed by the similarity between their views on the Dursleys. He felt relived, he was worried that there might another Dudley moving in. They kept talking some time and then went to sleep. Harry felt that he wasn't all alone after all.

Some days passed same way. Ichigo acted in front of Dursleys and spent the evenings talking with Harry.

Ichigo was taking a walk with Harry. Both of them had just gone to the park and sat on the swings and made fun of Dudley.

It had gotten dark before Ichigo noted, "We should go back already. It's dark and I think that the Dursleys expected us to be back earlier. When they got up, they noticed Dudley saying good-byes to his gangster friends. Dudley turned around and saw Ichigo and Harry. "Hey! Ichigo! What are you doing here?" he walked towards them, "and why are you with Harry?" Dudley gave disgusted look at the smaller boy.

Ichigo just put his hands in the pocket: "Harry was showing me around" Dudley snorted: "You should ask me in the future!" Ichigo, attempting to change the topic, said "We should go now, I wonder if Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have gotten worried yet."

All three started to walk quietly back to the house. Nobody said anything and Ichigo just enjoyed fresh night air. When Harry, Ichigo and Dudley were nearing home, they reached an alley.  
>After that it wouldn't be long way anymore.<p>

Just when they stepped inside the tunnel, Ichigo could swear that air got colder. It was like near Toshiro when he was pissed off.

Then he noticed that lights started to turn off in the other side of the alley. He turned around to ask that could Harry see that too.

But Ichigo froze when he saw Harry's face. He was wearing an expression of pure fear. Ichigo's eyes widened. Something wasn't right. Dudley started to shiver as the air went even colder. He shrieked: "HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TURN THOSE LIGHTS ON NOW! OR I'M GOING TO TELL MOM AND DAD!"

He glanced to other end of the underpass. He felt some weird reiatsu coming from there. It was… Evil. No other words could describe it. Harry was looking at the same direction.

Then, Dudley sprinted forward to get out of the tunnel, towards that reiatsu. "STAY STILL DUDLEY!" he and Harry yelled at the same time.

Dudley stopped. Ichigo felt relieved, but Harry yelled: "DUDLEY LOOK OUT! COME HERE!"

Ichigo shivered when he finally saw the creature that was emitting the weird reiatsu. He knew that it wasn't a hollow. It was black, and wearing some kind of black cape. It didn't walk, but it more like, levitated in the air. Ichigo started to shake. He was remembering the worst moments of his life. He gritted his teeth; it felt like the whole world was crumbling apart. There was no point in anything. He just wanted to die.

Ichigo lifted his head and saw that there was another of those things. It looked exactly same as the first one. He gulped like there was something in his throat. He shook his head. "What is this? What's wrong with me?"

Hichigo seemed to be unsatisfied with situation too: **"Oi! King! Wha' the hell is going on! This place is sinkin' too quickly! Zangetsu pissed off is and we are soaked!"**

Ichigo shook his head and then he turned to look at Harry just to see that he waved with something and yelled: "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" There was bright light what went straight to those black things. Ichigo gaped. What was that? He felt the sadness washing away when the silver stag chased the creature away. But, other was coming straight towards Harry, and Ichigo couldn't hesitate anymore.

He knew that Harry didn't have time to defend himself so Ichigo raised his hand and whispered. "Cero." There was small crack and screeching noise when blood-red ball formed in the tip of his finger. Ichigo didn't want to shoot full force cero since it would destroy most of the city, so he fired it when it reached the size of a grape.

It hit black thing and he heard a horrible inhuman scream. Then came horrible smell as the creature burned to ashes.

Harry looked at Ichigo with eyes as big as plates: " What did you do?" he excaimed. Ichigo sighed: "We'll take Dudley first. You have some things to explain as well. But there will be time for explanations later." he walked to pale Dudley who was lying on the ground. "What the hell happened to him? What those things were?"

Harry walked slowly closer Dudley: "They are called dementors. They are horrible creatures whose suck happiness from the air and they eat souls." Ichigo quickly turned to Harry: "So those were the dementors I have heard about! But they are nothing like hollows," he muttered to himself. "Hollows?" Harry asked, but didn't get answer.

Ichigo lifted Dudley to his shoulder and started walking to the house. "Gah! How someone actually could weight this much! Unbelievable!" he complained. Harry didn't say anything.

Soon they reached front door. Harry helped to get Dudley inside and Vernon came to corridor: "Well there you are! I was already wondering… DUDLEY!" he shrieked. Petunia ran from the kitchen: "What? OH MY LITTLE DUDDYKINS! WHAT HAPPENED!" they grasped Dudley and brought him to sit to kitchen. "Duddykins? What's wrong?" Petunia hovered over Dudley while Vernon started to turn more purplish than ever.

It kept going a while. Ichigo just stood there hands in the pockets and frowned.

"Is he going to be alright?" he whispered with low voice. Harry glanced at Ichigo: "Yeah, they didn't succeed to suck his soul or anything else."

Ichigo relaxed a bit.

"Good."

Harry walked slowly to the stairs, wanting to get out of the situation. When he got onto first step, he heard Dudley's mumbling voice: "It was… him", and when Harry turned to look at the kitchen, Dudley pointed at him.

_"Damn."_

"HARRY! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Vernon yelled. Harry walked back to Vernon: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT IT WAS YOU!" Vernon yelled as he spitted in Harry's face.

"I didn't do anything." Harry said calmly, but his eyes were burning.

"IT WAS DEFINITELY YOU! WHAT ELSE COULD HAVE DONE THAT?"

"It was dementor, a creature that devours happiness and eats souls." Harry growled back. "D-dementor? Eats souls?" Vernon spitted suspiciously. "Liar!"

"It's true." All Dursleys including Harry turned to the voice.

Ichigo, who had been standing calmly in the corner said, "I saw that black thing too. Harry actually saved Dudley's life." He said calmly as he gazed at the Dursleys.

Vernon looked at him incredulously. After a long stare, he murmured, "Y-you saw it too? So he's not lying?"

Ichigo scowled at him: "Yeah, that's what I said. And Dudley will be totally fine in a few minutes, so would you excuse me and Harry? We would like to go to discuss in private about this matter."

There was some kind of authority in his voice, Vernon couldn't do anything other than nod.

Ichigo fotioned for Harry to come with him and they disappeared up stairs.

"So", Ichigo started when he sat on the same wooden chair he had used past days. "Tell me that what the hell is going on?" he set on intensive stare.

Harry didn't know where to begin. He had so many questions too.

"How about that we trade information?" Harry demanded. Ichigo frowned, "That's fair. But first, why there were dementors in the alley? Aren't they under supervision of the Ministry?"

Harry startled at that, "So you are a wizard too! Well, I'm not sure what happened…"

Ichigo lifted his eyebrow: "But it's not common to bump into them like that in the street, right?"

"Yeah. They really shouldn't be here", Harry said awkwardly: "But why didn't you tell me that you were a wizard too!" Harry demanded, "I'm sure you figured out something when you saw Hedwig!"

"Ah, yeah .. I am not actually, a wizard that is." Ichigo chuckled. "Well there goes the undercover mission…" It was Harry's turn to lift eyebrows: "What are you then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 3<strong>

Ichigo glanced at him. He thought that there wasn't no need to hide it anymore. And besides, it will be hell a lot easier after explanation. Ichigo got special orders that he could reveal his real identity, but only to wizard and if it was necessary. He's expressions was unreadable: "Well. Guess that you have right to know. I am… A Reaper." Ichigo said with serious tone.

"Reaper? You mean like… Grim Reaper?" Harry asked carefully. What the heck?

"Yeah." Ichigo hang his head down: "But that's classified information so you can't go in the streets to yell about it."

Harry just stared at him: "Classified information? So you hide from everyone like we hide from the muggles?" Ichigo nodded and Harry blinked:

"You are just as old as me! It's not possible to you to be some kind of _soul guide_." Harry snorted. He had seen many weird things as wizard, but this went too far. I mean, Grim Reapers? And if they exist shouldn't they be like skeletons with long coats? Not teenagers?

Ichigo just chuckled at him and looked straight to his green eyes.

"_I am_ guide for souls from living world to Soul Society or Soul Section. Known as Soul Reaper. Shinigami." he started: "Do you think that normal _living_ teenager would get that job?" he emphasized word _living_. Actually he got this jobwhen he was fifteen, and alive, but it was trivial matter.

Harry's eyes widened: "Are… you… D-dead then?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah. I got involved in the war of Shinigami when I was about your age. And then, in the end, I found myself as casualty of the war." he sighed at the memory.

"H-how old are you then? And how it seems that you are so alive right now?"

"I turn 46 in this year. And this is known as false body, more like a doll where my soul can move." Ichigo said softly and let his scowl off. He looked much older, and that look in his eyes made Harry think about Sirius. There was something familiar with them.

"46!?" Harry breathed: "You look like 15!" Ichigo nodded: "Yeah, I stopped aging after I died. It seems that I will be stuck like this. At least for a while though."

Harry just stared him with widen eyes. Soul reaper? Doesn't get old? His thoughts were running wildly: "But how are you my cousin then?"

Ichigo scratched his head, thinking easy way to explain this: "Actually there is no Ichigo Junior, the truth is I am Petunia's and Lily's cousin. _Ichigo Senior, _as I put it."

"Why didn't she recognize you then?" Harry was taken aback about the fact he knew his mother.

"It's been many years since we have seen each other, and we were so young. And why you think I acted as my own son?" he grinned: "We had to look same." Ichigo wanted to ask about

"But tell me something about this wizard world of yours if you please? I have several things to ask." Ichigo asked and smiled.

* * *

><p>Next hours went quickly while Harry explained and tried to answer Ichigo's questions and they discussed about dementors: Why would they be here? What was their motive? Harry got a letter from the Ministry of Magic which said that he would be expelled because using spells underage. Ichigo didn't understand that, why he didn't have any right to protect himself? He reminded Harry to keep quiet about his status, since it was actually forbidden to tell to humans about Shinigami matters. After a long day they both just decided to go to sleep.<p>

Next day went silently. Dursleys had left to see a doctor since their little Duddy didn't have his normal appetite. Ichigo had stayed behind with Harry. He said that he might have leave today, it was almost end of the summer. But Ichigo knew that he would need to find other place to stay.

Along the day he told some things about Shinigami and souls and Hollows to Harry when he asked. Anyway, he didn't tell anything specific, only basic information.

It was getting dark already and Dursleys didn't seem to come home anymore today. Ichigo was just glad about that.

They were sitting in the Harry's room like always, discussing about… everything. Harry realized that he had actually started to think Ichigo more like… Sirius. He glowed that same feeling of safety and maturity. Harry wondered that did Ichigo have any kids. Could Shinigami get kids?

When Harry was telling Ichigo about Diagon Alley, place where wizards buys things, they heard loud CRASH from downstairs. Ichigo stood immediately, and stepped to the door. "Someone is there." he glanced at Harry who just sat there with widen eyes and opened the door quietly. Harry paled.

Could it be Voldemort? Or someone who he had sent to kill Harry? He told Ichigo about Voldemort and whole thing what has been happening, so Ichigo thought the same way. Harry's eyes widened even more when Ichigo pulled a sword from the thin air. It was black, long and slim. You could describe it as work of artist.

Ichigo had told Harry about shikai, bankai and Zanpakutou. "I will show you if there is need for that. But I hope there won't be."

The orange-head sighed: "Whoever there is, they doesn't try to keep voice down. Maybe they thought that the house was empty?" Ichigo stepped out of the room Harry behind him. It was good that he had learned to seal Zangetsu, it would be too hard to stay hidden with five feet long cleaver.

Zangetsu decided to stay in his black form even when he wasn't in bankai. Ichigo sighed. He was so rebellious.

He had learned to use flash-step and summon zanpakutou in his gigai too. It wasn't that hard, but they just weren't as effective as in soul form.

Harry took out his wand and lit it up. Harry's and Ichigo's eyes widened. There stood eight or nine people downstairs and it felt like they were staring at Harry.

"Put your wand down before someone loses their eye." one of the people said in the low voice.

Harry's heart beat fast. He knew that voice: "Professor Moody?" he asked.

"I don't know 'bout professor", voice murmured: "I think that there wasn't much teaching? Come down here, we want to see you better."

Harry was going to take a step down when someone grasped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Ichigo: "Don't. What if they aren't who they say they are?" This made quite reaction downstairs.

"Who's in there? Harry! Are you alright?" some angry voices yelled. Suddenly all them lit their wands up. Finally Ichigo and Harry could recognize some faces. Atleast, Harry could. "Professor Lupin!" he yelled and Ichigo let his shoulder off knowing that there wouldn't be any risk anymore.

"Harry, could you tell us who that man with you is?" Someone asked from down and Harry recognized him as Kingsley. Ichigo stepped in the front of Harry.

"I could ask the same thing, but since Harry seems to know you, I suppose you are not threat. Are you?" Ichigo lift his eyebrow.

"We are not if you aren't."

"Good." Ichigo let his scowl drop and smiled while stepping down the stairs. Someone turned the electric lights on and everybody could see again. Ichigo reached the downstairs and Harry jumped behind him: "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We came to get you out of here before someone else would." Lupin said: "But someone was quicker than us. Who are you?" he turned to Ichigo. That was when Harry finally realized how tall he actually was. Moody looked pathetic with his twisted posture next to Ichigo.

"I suppose that there is no reason to hide it. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm Harry's relative from Japan." he bowed. Wizards looked amused.

"I thought that Harry didn't have any blood relatives left than Dursleys." one wizard wondered.

"Yeah, it came pretty suddenly for all of us." Ichigo turned to dark man: "We haven't been in touch for a long time with our relatives in England."

"Ah, I see. So you are wizard too?" Lupin asked. Ichigo glanced at him: "Nope."

This made several eyebrows to lift up. "What do you mean? Are you muggle? Why are you wielding a sword?"

"Ah, right." Ichigo glanced at his zanpakutou and sheathed it: "I didn't give you full introduction, I apologize that." Ichigo bowed once again: "Shinigami", he lifted his head: "Soul Reaper at your service." it seems to be easiest to tell the truth.

People just stood stunned at their places. Nobody didn't say anything. Then after a while, man called Lupin asked carefully: "Soul Reaper? But… Does they exist for real?" Ichigo nodded. "That's true. I would like to explain myself, but I got impression that you are in hurry? So you are taking Harry away from here now?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yeah, we need to reach our destination soon." one of the wizards said in the low voice. Ichigo turned to Harry: "Go to get your stuff from upstairs", Harry nodded and went with some witch called Tonks.

"I'm coming with you. I want to make sure that Harry is alright." Ichigo said with tone which didn't leave any place for complains after those two disappeared to upstairs: "I will explain everything later."

"I guess that you won't leave us any opinions?" Moody grunted: "Since Harry seems to trust you, I guess that we need to accept that."

"I'm sorry that we need to be so rude, but you see, we can't trust anyone in these times." Lupin smiled at Ichigo who turned to look at him:

"I know." he sneered: "Don't trust even to your closest friends." Ichigo's eyes went blank when he seemed to remember something. Wizards didn't know what to say.

After a while Tonks and Harry stepped down in the awkward silence between wizards and Shinigami "We are ready to leave."

Moody told the plan, and how they would fly off. After that they got on their brooms ready to go. Then all of them suddenly turned to Ichigo, who just stood there looking bored: "How are you going to follow without a broom?" Harry asked curiously.

Ichigo smiled: "I will catch you up after you go. I check the area first so no one would come after us."

_"And I need to dump this gigai somewhere; I think it's best just throw it into garganta. I will not need this anymore."_

Moody gave an approving grunt and then they left towards the sky. Harry could feel happiness and see the lights of the town under them. Finally he got out from there! He turned his head to other side and surprisingly saw Ichigo running next to them. He just smiled as he ran with them. "There wasn't anyone." Ichigo yelled to others. They just looked shocked when they saw a man running in the air.

"Well, well, I think that there's a lot explaining when we get there." Moody grunted and Lupin laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
><strong>

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 4<strong>

They flew pretty long time. Harry could feel his hands freezing. Hopefully soon they would be there.

When they reached other side of the city, it was finally time to get down. Moody tried to get them to make another circle through the clouds, but Tonks yelled back: "We are not going anywhere anymore! We all are going to freeze onto our brooms in here! And Ichigo checked the area so there won't be anything to be afraid of!"

Wizards sent their brooms into dive and Ichigo scanned area once more. Never could be sure. Not when you have lived (kind of) through the war.

Harry and Ichigo landed at the same time. It was small open place with old houses around. Rest of the wizards landed and Moody leaned closer to Harry and Ichigo: "Here's the address. Read it well and then burn it." Moody still threw some suspicious glances at Ichigo.

Harry read the address and he saw one house began appearing between others. Muggles didn't even seem to notice that there was now one building more.

Harry started walking to the building. When he reached outdoor, he heard Moody's voice: "Kurosaki? What are you doing?" Harry turned around and saw Ichigo. He was stretching his hand and there was something black on it.

"Headquarters sent a note. Nothing else." then the black thing flew off and Harry noticed it was a butterfly.

"Butterflies huh?" Tonks tilted her head before Moody opened the door.

Corridor was narrow and when Harry stepped inside, he could see Molly in the front of him: "Harry! So nice to see you again! Did the flight go well?" she turned to Moody.

"Yeah, it went. There was just one problem," and then he pointed at Ichigo. Molly stunned: "Who's that? How did he get in here?"

"I showed him the address, but there is still a lot to talk about." Moody grunted. All the wizards were little suspicious about this person. Ichigo himself didn't mind it at all.

"Shall we go to kitchen? It's a bit crowded in here." Lupin asked with a smile. People started to pour to the stairs which led to room with a long wooden table. There was sitting a lot people already.

"Ah! Harry! Long time no see!" black haired man yelled from the table. Harry's face lit up significantly. "Sirius!" he cried out and ran to him.

Others were just staring at Ichigo: "Who's that man?" Mr. Weasley asked and glanced at Moody.

"Well, it seems that he's Harry's relative."

Mr. Weasley looked dumbfounded: "What? Harry didn't have any family left but Dursleys!" Others nodded at that statement.

"What if he's a spy!" someone yelled from the end of the table. "Yeah! What if he's Death Eater?" there started little hustle. People talked and threw suspicious glares at Ichigo who just sighed.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," room silenced: "And I am Harry's relative. I will explain everything, just calm down." he said bowing.

"So there are other wizards in the Harry's family?" Mr. Weasly asked.

"He's not a wizard." Moody grunted and everybody turned to look at him. "What do you mean? He cannot be a muggle, can he?" Molly lifted eyebrows.

"How about you tell us about yourself, Ichigo?" Lupin asked: "We are all interested in you."

"Yeah, Mr. Moody was right." Ichigo smiled: "I am not actually wizard, but I am not muggle either. Like I said earlier to some of you, I am known as Shinigami, but you are more familiar with _Soul reaper_."

"What! Soul Reaper! They do not exist, do they?"

Ichigo turned to the voice and saw red-headed boy, about same age as Harry. "Yeah they… We exist. What should I do to demonstrate that?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I am pretty sure that he doesn't lie, Ron, we saw him running in the air without any magic devise." Lupin chuckled: "I don't think we need any more demonstration."

"Ran in the air? How's that possible?" girl with sharp eyes and brown curly hair inquired.

"I think that they are some of his Shinigami things, isn't that right Ichigo?" Harry laughed from next to Sirius.

"Yeah that's right. Shall I tell you some basic things about myself so you wouldn't need to be so suspicious of me?" Ichigo chuckled at other's faces when they blushed.

They sat around the table and after short introductions Ichigo told them about same things which he had told to Harry. He didn't tell this time either that what his position in the whole system was.

"Wicked! Those captains and all seem to be so powerful!" Ron cried out after Ichigo finished. Lupin nodded at that: "Yeah, it seems that those 'captains' you told about, are pretty much same what we have recorded in our books."

All turned to stare at him: "What do you mean? You have books about them?" Hermione breathed. She stared Lupin eagerly. Others frowned and Ichigo asked carefully: "Yeah? What kind of records?"

Lupin lifted his eyebrows: "Ah! I just mean Bible! And other variations of them!" wizards and Shinigami lifted their eyebrows.

"They are much like god-like creatures, don't you think? There are many similarities with them. And think about all stories of the angels and all. Of course some of them are about wizards too." Lupin chuckled and Hermione looked disappointed while Ichigo gave relieved sigh.

Moody turned to Ichigo: "Right. When you told that there's military ranking, what is your rank then? I guess you forgot to tell us that one?" he grunted.

Ichigo let his normal scowl form to his face: "Oh well… You see…" he coughed.

Wizards just waited silently.

"Guess there's no point to be not telling?" Ichigo said with wary smile: "I am Captain of the 2nd division of the Spiritual Government of the Britain." he sighed. He still wasn't used to his new title.

"What! You are one of those captains!" Sirius yelled. There were few mouths hanging open and even Moody looked surprised.

"Yeah, thought I was just assigned to Britain, couple weeks ago I was captain of the 5th squad in the Soul Society."

"Hmm," Moody scratched his chin: "How about your division then? How big are they?"

"Well, right now there's about 16 000 Shinigami assigned to my squad." eyes widened: "But over half of them are on the field work, only few hundreds run my division at the SG."

"Sixteen THOUSAND?" Mr. Weasley's eyes looked like plates: "That much?"

"There are big areas to take care of. In the end it's not even that much if you think a bit."

"Still. So much hidden from us… And we thought that we are good at hiding from the muggles." Sirius patted his own head.

"But these are good news. We desperately need some powerful alliance." Moody said: "I think that you are willing to help us?"

Ichigo sneered: "Ah, we Shinigami are forbidden to get involved in the human matters."

"So you are not going to help?" Ron asked eyes wide: "I thought that it would be great to get you to help us!"

"Yeah, it's big loss if we lose that powerful ally." Lupin shook his head: "Can't you do anything? Like spying for us?"

"Well, unfortunately I can't. Punishment is death sentence if I do something against orders," Ichigo still smiled.

"Death sentence?! I think that's brutal!" Hermione cried out.

"Nah, it's just for keeping peace. More power you have, more afraid you need to be about consequences. But…" Ichigo frowned waving his hand at Harry: "My direct orders are actually to keep Harry Potter safe, so I think that I can bend some rules."

Harry's eyes widened: "To keep me safe? Why?"

"You see that you are the key for this war. I can't reveal much about top orders, but it is necessary to keep you alive." Ichigo grinned.

"So soul society is worried about Voldemort too." Moody grunted but sounded happy: "They should be. But one thing is still bugging me." Ichigo lifted his eyebrow: "Well?"

"How can you be as eminent person as a captain? You are just same age like Harry! You are both just kids! How could you be some kind of… grim reaper? And one of the leaders?"

Shinigami sighed: "So I am forced to go this through with everyone? Well okay…" Ichigo scratched his head.

"I am not a teenager." he narrowed his eyes and let his usual scowl drop. Wizard lifted his eyebrows: "What do you mean. I would say that you aren't older than twenty?"

"I died before I got this job. No one living can't assign to this, if you didn't notice already." Ichigo breathed.

"Died? You must be kidding! You are pretty alive aren't you?" Ron laughed from the other side of the table: "If you haven't noticed? You don't seem to be ghost either, you don't resemble one."

"I am dead, really. Actually muggles can't see me right now because I am a spirit and you can just because you have that strange reiatsu which I told you about."

Ron paled and staggered a bit: "If you are… dead… You died somehow did you?"

"No shit Sherlock." Ichigo rolled his eyes: "It was some circumstances where I got involved with the Shinigami's civil war."

"Well when was that?" Lupin blinked.

"Hmm… 28 years ago."

"What? 28 years… Tell us how old you actually are?" Mr. Weasley leaned forwards. Ichigo rubbed his forehead while thinking: "I was 17 when it happened so I am 45 right now."

"You are older than most of us! How are you related to Harry then?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Actually, I am Lily's and Petunia's cousin", Ichigo started to get annoyed repeating same thing all over again: "I lied to Dursleys, acting as my own son so they wouldn't get suspicious about me."

He shrugged: "But yeah… I don't know… Compared to Aizen, Voldemort seems to be as crazy but haven't heard about his powers yet."

_"He can't be as bad as Aizen, can he?" _Ichigo thought. He could feel Zangetsu's presence but he didn't say anything.

**"I hope that he's powerful!" **Hichigo answered for him.

"_What the fuck are you talking about?"_

**"I mean that we haven't got anyone strong to fight with us for a long time! I am tired to kick that monkey-Abarai's ass!"**

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead.

_"You are always so pugnacious."_

"What do you mean? Who is Aizen?" Mr. Weasley asked interrupting Ichigo's conversation.

"He's the evil guy from the war I was talking about. The god-wannabe I killed and got myself killed at the same time." Ichigo sighed.

"So it was you who killed him? But didn't you say that those were the Shinigami matters? Why would they let living human handle that?"

"There were some circumstances. It was meant that… I… Mostly like would be one to kill him: Some personal matters between us." Ichigo narrowed his eyes while thinking right way to say it: "He was planning to override current Spirit King and become God. Somehow my existence was part of his plans and… I revolted against it when he was going to destroy my hometown."

Harry gasped, somehow knowing Ichigo's feelings. He stared the table. Ichigo's look softened.

"Oi, Harry. I know that what you are going through right now. But I heard some wise words which helped me to go forward: Do not let fear consume you, go always forward and care about close people you have. This way you will find the resolve" he spoke with voice of experience. That was moment that other wizards realized that he really was really older than fifteen.

"Well, it's been a long day; I need to go to handle some things." Ichigo said and stood up. "Shall we discuss more tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. Are you going somewhere?" Moody grunted and narrowed his eyes.

"Work." They saw how black butterfly flew from the nowhere. "What…?"

Then Ichigo waved his hand and senkaimon opened in the front of him. Wizard's eyes widened: "What is that?"

"It's called senkaimon. More like a portal which we can use for travelling. But I will be back… at the latest in the morning."

"Amazing." Lupin said acceptably when Ichigo disappeared through the portal which closed behind him. They stared spot where he had disappeared a while, ate and left to sleep. It had been really long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:  
><strong>

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 5<strong>

"What do you mean that there is new captain assigned to 5th squad?!" Rukia demanded from the Urahara. Renji , Toshiro, Matsumoto and Rukia had been doing some field work in the world of living and they hadn't heard about this new turn of events.

Shinigami had heard that Ichigo was assigned to some other job when they asked him to come along. But that was few weeks ago.

And now, first thing they hear after coming back, is that there is new captain for 5th squad.

"Ah, relax Rukia-chan!" Urahara gasped when girl just tightened her grip from the collar. "RELAX? YOU SAY THAT WE NEED TO RELAX WHEN WE HEAR NEWS LIKE THIS!?"

"Rukia you are chocking him." Toshiro noted and Rukia's eyes widened. Shopkeepers face was already blue.

"Oh… Right." she let go.

"Gah! Ah… haah…" Urahara gasped some air: "Well… some grip you have in there? Frightening…" he cut off when Rukia threw him furious glare.

"Ah! But yeah! Kurosaki-san! He is still doing his job, and it seems that it takes longer than we thought so he was assigned somewhere else!" Urahara hid his face behind the familiar fan.

"What? Soul Society sends him to work and then give his position to someone else! That's…!" Renji frowned but Toshiro cut him off:

"You said that he was assigned to somewhere else? So he didn't get demotion?" other Shinigami silenced and turned to look at him.

Toshiro just glared Urahara. He figured out that most likely it was like it seemed to be. There were some other soul reaper branches, Soul Society was only one of them. But now the question was:

"Where?" he asked with icy tone: "Where did they assign him?"

Urahara grinned gleefully.

"So this war is still in this situation." Ichigo said nodding. Sirius just told him what they did right now in the guild.

"It's more like… Chess match."

Sirius raised his eyebrows: "What do you mean?"

"Both sides are taking careful steps, not wanting to be eaten first, but they are waiting best spot to start attack."

Sirius thought it a second. Then he laughed: "Yeah that's right! You put it in the nutshell." Ichigo chuckled and then asked seriously: "So Harry's hearing is tomorrow?" Sirius nodded. They stood in the library's silence. Only some books were murmuring.

"After that you all leave to Hogwarts." Sirius sighed and Ichigo turned to him. He could see sadness and bitterness in the man's black eyes. He knew why.

"Don't worry. Even if you feel futile, you are an important part of the guild. You are important to _Harry."_

Sirius turned to Ichigo and raised his eyebrows again. The orange-head put his hand on the man's shoulder:

"Don't do anything stupid. I know that it sounds awful. And I know that you think that I am just applying here", Ichigo added when Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"It's hard to be patient in the situation like this, when everything is ready, but nothing is happening. And when others seem to come and go, but you are stuck here." Ichigo's scowl drop once again when he took a deep breath.

"But trust me. They are not doing much either. What I have heard, this chess match will mean _nothing_ when the real battles start."

Sirius and Ichigo stared each other for a while. Then black haired man chuckled: "I always forget that you are same age as me."

Ichigo lifted his eyebrow.

"You look same age as Harry, but sometimes you feel like father. But thank you. I think that I needed that."

Ichigo's lips curled up and he let go of the shoulder. Then he walked away leaving black haired man alone. Sirius stood there few minutes in the silence. Then he turned to look at empty doorway and realized that it was the first time he saw the orange-haired soul reaper smiling.

"Well, Kurosaki-taicho left willingly, so there is nothing I can do."

Renji and Rukia went to ask directly from the head captain Yamamoto about Ichigo.

"What? Willingly? Why would he do that? Sir?" Renji asked.

"They were direct orders from the top, and there was some family matters involved, so I think that he didn't have any other opinions." Yamamoto sighed. It wasn't like he wanted to give one of his strongest (if not strongest) captain for them.

"Family? So he isn't far away?" Rukia's face lit up. Urahara didn't tell them that where Ichigo was, but they thought that he was somewhere far, like in the China or something.

"Hmm?" Yamamoto turned to look at her: "He's in the England right now."

Renji's and Rukia's eyes widened.

"He's where?"

"Great news! Really, I was sure that they can't kick you out with that." Ichigo patted Harry's head. "When you need to defend yourself, there's no need for excuses."

"_But I think that they wanted some excuses for that." _He thought but didn't say anything. Harry just got out from the hearing and he's free of all charges.

Molly had arranged party for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Two others needed partying too since they had been assigned as new prefects of the Gryffindor.

Ichigo personally didn't like any parties, but sometimes you just needed to endure. There was big hustle which started new headache. He took few drinks and listened Lupin with half-ear.

Then he noticed that Harry left his own party. Moody had showed him something which made him to leave. No one else noticed it. Ichigo frowned and went after him:

"Harry! Wait." young wizard didn't hear and Ichigo stopped in the corridor. "I suppose that it's best to go back. It seems that he wants to be alone for a while." he sighed out loud.

Then he started to hear crying from the upstairs. It sounded desperate, and Ichigo quickly shunpoed towards the sound.

When he arrived, someone lied on the floor, and Mrs. Weasley cried next to body. Black messy hair… Ichigo felt like someone stab his guts… Can't be! Then he noticed that Harry stood next to him. Ichigo stared at living Harry and then corpse.

"Ah, I see." Ichigo stepped forward. He had read about this. It was most probably boggart. Creature which shows your most horrific fears you have.

Before he had time to do anything, Lupin arrived. He stepped in the front of boggart which turned to be shiny silver ball; moon.

"Riddikkulus!" he said calmly and boggart disappeared. Then he leaned to Mrs. Weasley:

"There is nothing to be afraid anymore. It was just a boggart…" he tried to get her to calm down. Ichigo sighed and left. He was bad with crying people. Walking to downstairs he thought that what his friends were doing in the Japan.

Next morning was quiet. Ichigo was packing his own stuff in the trunk. It was time to leave to Hogwarts. Downstairs he heard some hustle when Mrs. Weasley tried to hurry others.

Ichigo had talked with Dumbledore some time ago and they decided to hire him as 'peacekeeper'. First it was meant that Ichigo would buy his own wand and learn magic, but he had refused: "No, it's not necessary to me to learn your techniques. I will mostly keep low profile and keep students in the line." he chuckled at Ron's horrified expression.

Finally when it was time to leave, Sirius decided to tag along. Moody didn't approve it and he wasn't the only one. What if he gets caught?

Harry didn't seem to be bothered about that and Ichigo decided to let it go this time. It was really been a while since that man had been outside.

Ichigo was amused about the fact that their train was old-fashioned steam train. Harry and the others said good-byes to others and Ichigo left to the teachers department. He would go to say hi to them later.

The train left and it started long trip towards the Hogwarts. It would be evening already when they reach the station.

Ichigo walked through the carriages, looking for the group. The departments were full of students so it took a while before he found them.

"Ichigo!" Harry greeted him when he arrived. "Oh hi Harry. And hello for you all too." he half-smiled. There was sitting two other students with him. Other was a bit plump boy with kind face and other was a girl with blond hair and big eyes.

"Where are Hermione and Ron?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows when he noticed that those two were missing.

"In the department reserved for prefects." Harry answered: "I think that they come here soon."

Ichigo just nodded. He had forgotten that. Plump boy leaned forwards and glanced at Ichigo: "Who are you?" then he turned to look at Harry: "Do you know him?"

"He is going to be a new 'peacekeeper', unofficially said." Harry turned to him: "Ichigo is going to help Flinch to keep students at bay."

Ichigo chuckled: "But that name is still undecided. They just needed to come up with something because this was pretty quick hire."

"Why do we need that? Are you like a guard?" Neville tilted his head.

"Yes and no. You could describe it like that if you want." Ichigo scratched his head.

"I thought that Dumbledore would do something like that since he's arisen!" blond girl breathed suddenly. Ichigo startled at that. He had already forgotten girl's existence since she was so quiet.

"So you believe that Harry isn't a liar?" Ichigo asked from them.

"Yeah, Harry would never lie about that!" Neville lifted his chin proudly: "We both believe him completely!"

Ichigo smiled mentally. Harry had good friends, they reminded him about Ishida, Inoue, Chad and the others.

"Good. But I will go back now! I need to ask few things before we arrive!" Ichigo waved and left. Young wizards sat moment in the silence. Then Neville opened his mouth:

"He's member of the staff? How come that he looks as old as us?" he wondered out loud.

"Ichigo just looks young. He's actually over twenty now." Harry answered. Well, he was a lot older than twenty but at least he didn't lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:  
><strong>

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 6<strong>

Finally train reached the station and students started to pour out. First years went with Hagrid and Harry, Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione walked to the carriages. But this time they didn't move by themselves.

"What are those things in the front of carriages?" Harry wondered out loud. They were ugly black horses with bat wings.

"What things? Harry there's nothing." Ron and Hermione wondered. But Luna came to him: "I can see them too Harry, you are not going mad."

Harry nodded but still didn't feel at ease.

"I think that those things can be seen only those who have seen death. Didn't you say that in the last year you saw Voldemort to murder your friend in the front of you?" Ichigo appeared next to him. He walked to the closest horse and patted it.

"Ah… Yeah…" Harry realized. That had to be the reason. They got in the one carriage and line started to move to the school.

Ichigo watched castle with awe. With night and candle lights it looked amazing. He felt shivers on his back. He didn't get in the carriage. It was much nicer to follow them and go with own pace.

Night breeze felt nice on his skin after the train without any kind of air conditioning.

Students got inside the castle and Ichigo met Severus at the doors: "Ah. Kurosaki. I have been waiting for you. Follow me…" he turned around and walked through horrified students who glanced curiously Ichigo.

After they had walked a while, Severus stopped and turned around. He started Ichigo with his black eyes. Ichigo knew that something wasn't right.

"You are soul reaper, right?" Ichigo lifted his eyebrows.

"Ah, yeah. What about that?"

Severus sighed deeply. He seemed to try to find right words. Then he lifted his gaze back to Ichigo: "You know where the dead goes?"

Ichigo startled at the question. It was the questions he _didn't _expect to hear.

"Yes. I do. What about that?" Severus gulped.

"Do you know a woman named Lily Evans?"

Ichigo scowled. Ah right… it seems that he has some things unfinished. Severus wasn't there when Ichigo told them about his connection to Potters. It was Ichigo's turn to sigh.

"Unfortunately I haven't seen her there, yet… I have been in this realm only for a while, and haven't been able even to check the place where the souls reside."

Severus frowned: "You know Lily?"

"Yes, I am her cousin. But do you understand that how many souls there are? Only the few among them can be soul reapers. If they are not, it's kind of impossible to track them."

Severus bit his lip. Ichigo got a feeling that this man was not usually acting like this.

"But…" Ichigo continued: "She was a witch, right?" Severus narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Then there is possibility her to be one of us. What if I check and ask around about that? If someone knows her? Would that be good?"

Severus somehow got himself together: "Yes. Do that. And I will expect you to report me then. Follow me."

Ichigo snorted quietly and followed him.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, sorting hat was already acting. He put students in the houses, one in time.

Ichigo couldn't help thinking what this hat would say if it was placed on Aizen's head. It would be great to know that what is going on in that guy's head.

They sat down to teacher's table.

After sorting Dumbledore stood up and began his normal speech about not going in the forest and blah blah blah. Ichigo have always been bad with listening.

He snapped awake when Dumbledore waved at him: "And now we have new safe keeper! Let me introduce Ichigo Kurosaki, who has come all way from Japan!" Some students whispered when Ichigo stood up and bowed.

"He will keep order in the school and look out the students… But no talking anymore! Let us to begin eating!"

Tables filled with food, and Ichigo realized that he was starving. He discussed with other teachers while eating.

After the lunch Dumbledore was going to say few more words, but was rudely cut in the middle:

"_Hem hem…"_

It was teacher dressed in pink. Ichigo felt sick watching her. She had some weird aura around and Ichigo put on mental note to watch out for her.

She started babbling something about ministry and it sounded like she had kept that same speech million times. This time Ichigo tried to listen, there might come out something interesting.  
>Well yeah, interesting, but he didn't like it at all.<p>

After that Dumbledore dismissed all and Ichigo left to his room which Severus had showed him earlier.

It was kind of nice little office room. It had the public office with table and a door which led to bedroom and bathroom.

Ichigo collapsed on the bed. He felt like teenager again since it had been a while he had been in any kind of school. He fell fast asleep.

In the next morning when he arrived to Great Hall, he spotted Harry and his friends. Harry waved at him.

"Good morning." Ichigo smiled and walked to them: "What is it. You look horrible."

"Just guess!" Ron whined. He reminded Ichigo about Keigo someway: "Our schedule is horrible!" Fred and George just snickered and left.

Ichigo chuckled too.

"Sometimes they are. I can remember when I was in the high school."

Hermione turned to look at him: "You were in the school in Japan? How was it like?" she was demanded: "Were you good? I have heard that Japanese schools are pretty strict."

Ichigo thought a while: "Well, it's more like that where you have gotten used to. Maybe it could be for you, but it's pretty normal for me."

"Oh… I see…" she frowned: "Did you get good grades?"

Hermione was interested more about his grades than that he was a soul reaper. Oh what the hell…

Ichigo laughed out loud: "Yeah I got. Before I got involved with this business", Ichigo glanced around that no one else wouldn't hear: "But then I died before graduating." he shrugged.

Wizards turned pale. It was amazing how calmly he talked about his dead.

"Ah right…" Ron scratched his head embarrassed and threw a look at Hermione: "I hope that we will get this day through alive!"

Ichigo shook his head and left. They reminded him about his own friends in the Karakura. He had visited them time to time. His sisters had grown up and it seems that he's uncle now. Even Inoue, Ishida and Chad had gotten families and lived happily.

Of course he was a bit bitter about the life he had lost, but what could you do? It was good enough to see that his death wasn't in vain…

Ichigo hummed while walking through castle, sometimes opening doors and exploring the place.

"_I wonder… Where was Harry's class now? I didn't ask him…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 7<strong>

**"Oi, King… Watch out." **Ichigo twitched from surprise.

"_What is it Shiro?"_

**"I think that there's someone behind you. It's that creepy woman with pink outfit."**

Hollow sounded disgusted.

Ichigo turned around and blinked few times. Woman called Umbridge was standing behind him. There actually were only few inches between them.

"Oh! Hello?" Ichigo asked carefully.

Woman tilted her head: "Good day. Are you looking for something?"

Ichigo lifted his eyebrows. Then he noticed that he had his hand on the door knob next to him.

"Oh! Just looking around. I am new in here like you heard. Totally lost in this big castle…" Ichigo gave her an embarrassed smile.

Umbridge glanced at the door and Ichigo let go from the door knob.

"I see. Well, this is my office, so if you excuse me…" She walked even closer and Ichigo backed away. With one glance she disappeared through the door and closed it.

"_What in the world…"_

Shaking his head he started walking opposite way.

**"King… What the hell is wrong with that woman? She's so creepy!"**

_"I don't know, Shiro, I seriously don't know…"_

He continued walking around the hallways, checking rooms along the way. Some of them were normal classrooms, but then there were some storages with weird liquors in the bottles.

In the afternoon he got mail. Big gray owl fled from the window and dropped letter on his head.

_"Kurosaki Ichigo, western hallway, Hogwarts."_

They really know everything?

_"I wish to see you today, when you have time. Please visit my office. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." _Ichigo put the letter in his pocket.

"_What's wrong this time?"_

**"Oh! I hope that it's something what involves fighting!"**

_"Hmm?" _Ichigo lifted his eyebrows mentally.

**_"He's bored as hell." _**Zangetsu answered. He had lost his nerves many times with that over energetic Hollow.

_"Oh… I guess that it would be good to spar once for a while."_

Ichigo started searching the office. When he finally found the entrance, he saw Minerva.

"Oh hello Ichigo. I suppose that you are going to visit Headmaster as well?"

He nodded and smiled: "Yeah, he sent me a letter." While they were talking, stairs took them to the office's doors.

The doors opened and Ichigo stepped inside:

"You… Wanted to see me?" He glanced around and saw the paintings of the previous headmasters.

_"Soul reaper, you see? Isn't it great?"  
>"What is he doing here?"<em>

_"I would never let a messenger of death to this school!"_

All paintings were whispering something before Dumbledore quieted them down.

Dumbledore smiled and waved him to sit down. Ichigo took the chair and Minerva decided to stand.

"So what is it about?"

Dumbledore leaned to his hands and lifted his blue gaze to Ichigo: "Harry got detention today."

Ichigo lifted another eyebrow: "And?"

"The detention was given by professor Umbridge."

Ichigo blinked few times.

"And it lasts for one whole week."

Ichigo grimaced: "That nasty… old…" he muttered and stood up: "What did Harry exactly do then?"

"Well, you see…" Dumbledore stood up too: "He said that Voldemort has arisen. During Professor Umbridge's class." Ichigo still didn't get it.

"Eh, but he is, right? What's so big deal then?"

"Ministry doesn't want to believe that it has happened, too much trouble for them." Minerva sighed behind him.

The realization hit him: "Ahh… Right… That's why they sent that Umbridge woman here. Now all makes sense."

He scratched his chin and thought a while. Ministry really was that stupid? It reminded him someway about the Soul Society.

"She's not going to let Harry out of detentions easily, right?" Ichigo lifted his head and looked at Dumbledore: "He's screwed."

Old man nodded: "I was thinking exactly same thing. I am sure that she will use a bit… Shady ways to convince him to be silent."

"Aww shit. Where these all lunatics come from?" Ichigo rubbed his forehead.

Dumbledore chuckled. But then he got serious: "I wish you to look out for Harry. I know that we had decided you to do so before, but be even more careful now."

Then Dumbledore checked his weird watch which was full of planets: "Ah, I think that his first detention is starting now."

Ichigo nodded and took few steps to the doors.

"Where are you going?"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks. Then he turned around with narrowed eyes: "I make sure that witch will regret if she does something to Harry."

When Ichigo disappeared through the door, Minerva and Head master thought that they will never go against this man.

Harry had just realized that he was writing with his own blood.

"I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies." the blood flowed, but he decided not to show any signs of weaknesses.

Harry twitched from surprise when he heard a knock from the door. Umbridge lifted her gaze and went to the door.

Harry tried to leer to hallway. Who was it in this time of evening?

"Ah, Ichigo Kurosaki. What brings you here?" Umbridge asked with sweet voice. Harry stopped writing and looked at the door.

"I just came to stop by! I have some matters to discuss with you so would you mind to let me in?"

Pink lady just stood there few seconds before answering: "Okay. Potter! Take your stuff and leave. Your detention is over for today."

Harry packed quickly his stuff and passed Umbridge and Ichigo. The orange head looked worried.

He closed the door and went straight to the Gryffindor Tower. Along the way he got the feeling that Ichigo had done that on purpose. And he was grateful. Hand didn't bleed anymore, but there were thin lines of white on his arm.

Harry couldn't help but think that Ichigo had sacrificed himself for Harry.

"So… Tell me what you had in your mind." They sat in the horrible pink office. Ichigo almost puked when he saw all those cats and the pink walls.

"Right", he forced himself to watch straight to Umbridge's eyes: "I came here to discuss about the speech you kept yesterday."

Umbridge's eyebrows almost disappeared under her hair when she heard that. And there was dangerous shine in her eyes.

"What about it?" It was obvious that she didn't approve any kind of criticism.

Ichigo took better sitting position:

"I think that it was… interesting. I liked it." he narrowed his eyes and smiled. Umbridge looked surprised and Ichigo heard his hollow snickering on the back.

"You… Liked it? What part exactly?" It was the first time that she had heard something like that.

Ichigo just chuckled: "The ministry is going to get involved with Hogwarts."

"Well", he continued before she got time to say anything: "I think that it's a good thing."

After a while he got out from that pink hideous office.

Umbridge even waved at him when he walked off. It had taken time, but he had managed to get that woman's trust. Now she believed that Ichigo was in their team. That Ichigo would go along with the Ministry.

Ichigo sighed.

"_What I was going to do next?"_

**_"Go to find few specific people, perhaps?" _**Zangetsu helped.

_"Ah, right. I wonder that where I should start?"_

**"There's that Wizard's village nearby. I think that it's the wisest place to begin?"**

Both Ichigo and Zangetsu fell silent. Ichigo turned mentally to look at Shiro with zangetsu.

**"What? Sometimes I have good ideas too!"**

Ichigo snorted and decided to leave immediately. Night was always the best time to find one kind of people.

"Hogsmeade?" Ichigo said out loud when they reached the village. He had left the castle with a senkaimon so he wouldn't be caught.

Now he stood in the front of old sign with rusty letters thinking that where it would be best to start searching.

**_"Check out some inns. They are probably crowded in this time."_**

Ichigo nodded, pulled hood to cover his orange hair and hurried in the nearest pub. "Three broomsticks" was spelled above the door. Ichigo could tell even from the outside that place was full. He could hear some music and people singing and dancing inside.

When Ichigo opened the door, he blinked few times. Scenery was like from the Middle-Ages.

He decided not to try finding anyone from there. It was way too crowded, noisy and popular place. The people he was looking for wouldn't spend much time in there. Or so you could imagine. He closed the door and noticed a wizard sitting outside the pub, smoking a pipe.

"Oh, excuse me." Ichigo tilted his head and poked the man. He was an old wizard with gray beard. But his eyes were sharp.

"Hmm?" he turned to Ichigo to see him better.

"I was thinking that is here any pub which would be quieter. I already checked Three Broomsticks, but… You see…" he pointed at the window of the pub. You still could hear the music and yelling.

"So you prefer silence like me? Well there's one…" he pointed at the dark alley with his pipe: "But I wouldn't take any drinks if you don't have own glass with you."

"Oh! Thank you so much…" Ichigo nodded and walked to the alley, wondering what old man had meant.

First he thought that man had cheated him. The alley was empty. But then he noticed old sign with a pig in it: "Hog's head".

Ichigo glanced around few times. When he had made sure that there wasn't anything else, he decided to go in.

Place really was a pub. It was totally different compared to Three Broomsticks though. There was only few candles bringing light and few tables were in shadows. He didn't see, but sensed that there sat some people in those tables too.

Ichigo walked closer the bar disk. He realized what old man implied before. The glass what bartender "cleaned" was full of mucus. It didn't help that he rubbed it with dry, dusty rag.

"What would you like to take?" bartender asked.

Ichigo swallowed: "I'm fine like this, thanks!" he smiled and turned to look at the other customers.

He was sure that only few of them were humans. Ichigo walked to one table, noticing that some glowing eyes watched him from the shadows. He knew that vampires and other creatures existed in the Wizarding World, but he never had seen them.

If he couldn't find anyone from here, he didn't know that what place would be better.

Ichigo relaxed and sharped his senses so he could hear conversations from the other tables.

_"What do you think? It's almost real… Only few galleons!"_

_"Are you sure? I didn't think that they existed so nearby!"_

_"Where could we find some good piece of meat…"_

Ichigo lifted his other eyebrow.

_"I don't know… It depends that what's the payment. There will be extra from the brains…"_

_"You felt that too? My arm is burning. But I'm not sure that he is calling us…"_

Ichigo snapped his eyes open. That's it! He narrowed his eyes and glanced over the room. In the last corner sat two men, dressed pretty much like Ichigo. Black robes and hoods covering their faces.

_"And now, how am I going to approach them? I'm sure that I just can't go to sit there and say that I overheard your conversation…"_

**_"That's a problem indeed…"_**

**"Spill something on them. I'm sure that they won't start fight here, so they take you to outside. There you can do your tricks." **his Hollow suggested.

_"Why you don't offer your ideas more often? That was actyally a good one." _Ichigo snorted and Zangetsu agreed with him.

Ichigo ordered some liquor in the mucus glass. He took the glass carefully, not wanting to touch that suspicious white slime.

He walked to the other side of the bar and "accidentally" tripped over. Liquor and the mucus covered two guys before they could react.

"HEY! WATCH YOUR STEPS!" another one roared angrily. Bartender and the other customers flinched, not paying attention. Even they were afraid of these people.

"Oh, I was just going to say sorry, but that mucus actually fits you." Ichigo spat.

"What did you say?" another one stood up. He was much taller than Ichigo and much more muscular.

"Want a fight? Come on, it's just mucus. I'm sure that you wouldn't be any cleaner even without it."

"YOU BRAT! Come! Follow us! I am not going to listen that anymore! And try to run away and we will kill you!"

Ichigo was dragged outside, in the empty alley and they threw him against the wall.

"What are you going to do with him, Travers?" muscular guy asked.

"I don't know… Yet. But I tell you", he grasped Ichigo's collar and lifted him against the wall: "That you are not going to get out of this alive."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:  
><strong>

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 8<strong>

Ichigo smirked.

"What…?"

Both death eaters fell on the ground. It was Ichigo's turn to grasp the collar. He lifted the man called Travers in the air.

"Oh? Really? I wouldn't care less." he lifted his glance and Travers saw abnormal eyes: Golden yellow with black sclera.

"I would prefer to ask **few questions first**" Ichigo's voice turned distorted when he let some of his Hollow powers out.

"What are you?!" Travers asked with shaky voice. Other guy stood up and took a defensive position.

"That's not important; didn't I say that I'm the one who asks the questions?"

Ichigo grinned maniacally.

"I want you to take me to "Dark Lord" of yours." Travers eyes widened when Ichigo ripped wizard's sleeve off. Skull and snake tattoo came visible.

"But, but we can't do that! We will never betray our Lord!" Travers yelled.

"Shh, you don't want to catch the attention, right? I just want to make a deal with him."

"A deal?" Now other wizard stepped in: "What kind of deal?"

"Don't you get that he's screwing with you!" Travers spat. Ichigo tilted his head, grinning even more: "I am screwing? Yeah, your arm!" Ichigo twisted death eater's arm backwards with loud cracking sound.

"Satisfied?" he cackled and other guy backed away.

"Believe me, he will be angrier if you don't take me there."

"FINE!" Travers cried out. He held his broken arm. Muscular guy stood there dumbfounded: "What did you say? ONE BROKEN ARM AND YOU ARE GOING TO GIVE UP!? YOU CALL YOURSELF DEATH EATER?"

Ichigo tilted his head and sighed mentally.

**_"That one is pretty stubborn." _**Zangetsu chuckled.

**"Hah! Just scare the shit out of them!" **Hollow laughed. He could see pure horror in the eyes of wizards.

_"Yeah. It's been a while I have done something like this." _Ichigo scowled_: "But I guess that you are the expert Shiro."_

Ichigo let his Hollow to take partially control. Shiro was much better with persuasion like this. Now when Hollow had softened them with his… sweet talk, it was Ichigo's turn.

"Oh come on", he stepped forward and two guys flinched noticeable.

"Don't you have enough trust for your Lord that he can kill me if I am not trustworthy?"

They glanced each other. After the broken arm, they didn't think that he could be from the Ministry. And According to the Dark Lord, Ministry didn't believe that he had arisen. That's why they needed to drag people in the alleys in order to kill them. This was really frustrating.

"What are you?" Travers spat.

"Me? Just a regular guy…" Ichigo lowered his hood.

"Regular guy… right…" Travers snorted.

Ichigo shrugged: "Believe me or not. Anyways, shall we go?"

Travers took few steps to the other Death Eater. He glanced him and they both seemed to agree to something.

"There's no way that we could take you to Him! There are some strict rules what we need to obey, or otherwise…" Travers shivered.

"But all of that is for the safety of the Dark Lord!" Muscular guy announced proudly.

"Eh right…" Ichigo coughed once: "It seems that we need to do this other way then." he shook his head.

The orange head lifted his gaze and saw two men crouching on the ground. He sighed: "I meant your way."

Wizards looked relieved and stood up: "Ah…! Right!"

"What if you take me as a normal recruit?" Ichigo thought: "You could tell to him that there is one potential ally waiting for invitation." Wizards were nodding fiercely. This sounded better.

"We agree with you! We are going then!" they sneaked in the shadows.

"Wait a second." Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts: "My name is by the way Ichigo Kurosaki. I need to know your names as well. You sneaky-looking guy are Travers, but you…?" he pointed at the muscular man.

"I am Walden Macnair. And remember, the consequences will be painful if you give our names to anyone else!"

"Yeah yeah… Why would I do that?" Ichigo waved his hand and turned to other way: "I shall be going now. Contact me… When there's next Hogsmeade day. I will be in the same pub then. And believe me, if you don't show up, _I will find you."_

"Okay…" Travers scratched his chin: "Ah! Where are you working? I am sure that Dark Lord wants to know."

"I am the person in charge of security at the Hogwarts." Ichigo answered without turning around and disappeared.

Macnair lifted his eyebrows: "In charge of security of Hogwarts?"

"Dark Lord will be very satisfied." Travers whispered gleefully.

Ichigo opened a senkaimon and went straight to his own office. "I will sleep like a corpse." he said out loud and put out the candles.

Next weeks went by quickly. Ichigo hadn't made any progress with Ministry or with the Death Eaters. Only new development was that Umbridge named herself as High Inquisitor. She really wanted to take over the whole school. Ichigo still remembered when she got the permission from the Ministry; she had called him immediately.

_Flashback:_

_"I am glad that you made it here", Umbridge smiled when Ichigo closed office's door: "Take a seat my dear." Ichigo nodded and took a chair. He had somehow gotten used to this pink room, even if it was still hideous._

_"You had something to tell me?" Ichigo crossed his legs and took curious look on his face._

_"Ah right! I just got permission from the Cornelius Fudge. I have been made as the High Inquisitor of this school!" she said gleefully and gave Ichigo a cup of tea. Ichigo smelled and sipped it. He had learned that she didn't poison his drinks. She didn't need to._

_"Really? That's fantastic. What are you going to do now?" Ichigo lifted his eyebrows._

_"I think that I am going to examine some people from this school. There are so much rotten souls which need purifying…" she sighed._

_"So I was thinking that could you tell me if you happen to see any… disapproving behavior."_

_"You can count on me", Ichigo nodded and stood up: "But now excuse me, I have a lot work to do." Ichigo bowed and left._

_Flashback ends:_

"That fucking bitch…" Ichigo whispered out loud at the memory. Fred and George turned to look at him curiously: "Who?" they asked in unison.

Ichigo was sitting with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and with the twins at the coast of lake next to Hogwarts.

He lifted his head unaware that he had talked out loud: "What?"

"You just called someone as a bitch", Hermione straightened up: "I assume that it has something to do with woman dressed in pink?"

Ichigo chuckled: "How did you know?"

"Well, I can't imagine anyone else who you would call that." Hermione shrugged. They all knew Ichigo as a gentle person.

"Point taken. That woman just annoys me."

"Why have you been in her office so often then?" Hermione peered at him behind her book. Her voice was filled with curiosity. Others looked at him too: "Yeah, that's true! Why does she keep calling you there?" George asked. They all had wondered that.

"Eh…" Ichigo scratched his neck: "She somehow thinks that I am working with the Ministry." he didn't lie; he just left out the part where he actually wanted her to think like that.

"What?" Harry gasped: "Why's that?"

"I don't know…" Ichigo shrugged: "I guess that she's just desperate. Ministry needs all allies they could get."

"Why don't you tell her your real opinion of her?" Ron asked. Fred smacked him on the head: "Idiot! Why would he do that? It is better that she thinks that he is with the Ministry. It gives Ichigo free hands to do whatever he wants to."

Ichigo nodded: "Yeah, that's why I am tagging along with that bitch." Harry and the others gave out a laugh.

Twins started to talk about next Hogsmeade visit, and Ichigo realized that there was only few days left.

"_Soon we will know that were we convincing last time." _Ichigo thought.

**"Ha! I am sure that those wussies will be there!" **Shiro laughed and Ichigo could feel his bloodlust: **"And if they aren't…" **he left sentence hanging in the air.

Ichigo had his hands full of work, and soon it was the evening before Hogsmeade visit. He had assigned as watch for the students so he could go there without suspicion. He hadn't been in contact with other members of the Order, but he knew that there would be someone to look out for Harry too.

Ichigo was sitting on the big and soft sofa, which he had in his bedroom. He was looking absently at the fire in the fireplace. How were his friends doing now? The orange head had left without notice and he was sure that Rukia was pissed off. It would be good to see them for a long time. In the Christmas holidays maybe?

Ichigo stood up, and wandered around his room. It would be best just go to sleep.

Next morning was chilly. Big and cold castle made Ichigo miss Soul Society. He dressed warmly to winter robe and went downstairs to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. It was weekend so there weren't many teachers around. Some students were eating who were going to Hogsmeade, others still sleeping.

Ichigo took a cup of coffee and a sandwich. Somehow he didn't have his normal appetite. He ate half of the bread before going to main entrance.

"Ready to go?" he grinned at Harry, Hermione and Ron who were waiting with the other students. There was so much people going this time as well. Well, Hogsmeade is popular place.

"Yeah!" Hermione and Ron smiled, but Harry just nodded. He seemed to be very nervous of something. Ichigo was going to ask what, but Minerva arrived:

"Let's go then! And no running! If we hear that there have been any kind of brawl, persons involved will be banned to go again! Is that clear?"

Students nodded and doors opened. People flowed in the cold morning and started discussing what they would do.

Harry and co. went with the first ones and Ichigo left behind to check that all would be outside before he closed the doors.

He walked slowly, enjoying fresh air. When he arrived to the town, he checked that there wouldn't be any problems before disappearing in the alley. He glanced old sign with a sigh and stepped inside.

Ichigo was sank in his own thoughts while looking for two guys. He didn't notice pairs of several eyes which followed him from the couple tables.

"Isn't that Ichigo Kurosaki?" Cho wondered out loud. He was so easily recognized with his orange hair.

"It is. What is he doing in here?" Neville frowned: "Hope that he doesn't notice us!" Students looked around, trying to be more unnoticeable. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione and twins knew that it wouldn't matter even if he spots them.

But the orange head seemed to be so absorbed in looking for someone that he just passed them without noticing.

Group sat in the silence and watched how Ichigo found the persons he was looking for. There sat two men, dressed in black. They stood up and nodded at Ichigo. Other man said something and they stood up. Harry watched closely two men when they passed group of students, but couldn't identify them with their hoods on.

Door was smacked shut and silence filled the room.

"Well… Shall we start now?" Neville asked carefully.

Ichigo met Macnair and Travers in the pub. They had managed to convince Voldemort to trust him. Actually he was very pleased hearing that powerful ally would be coming.

Two men led Ichigo to alley outside.

"Well, are we going now?" Travers lifted his eyebrow. Ichigo thought a second.

"Hmm, I am afraid that I need to shepherd the students to the school so they won't be wondering that where I disappeared. Can you wait some time? I will be here after the visit is over."

Macnair frowned: "What? First you were so eager to go and now…" Travers kicked him: "Shut up! Of course he needs to do that! We don't want to make anyone suspicious!"

Macnair blinked few times. He was blessed with strength but not with brains. Travers facepalmed: "Please go. We will wait you here. Just be quick!"

Ichigo nodded and left to the main street. He narrowed his eyes and noticed that almost all students started to get back to the school. Only one group of students was missing including Harry and co.

Ichigo scratched his head: He was sure that he had seen them somewhere. He just couldn't remember where. Shaking his head Ichigo decided to wait outside of the village.

"You are late, everyone else have left already." Ichigo snorted at the Harry when he and other students appeared. The orange head was almost ice cube already. He had waited outside in the same spot almost couple hours.

"What were you doing?" he scowled. Some students changed glances: Did he notice them after all?

"I am almost sure that I saw you somewhere, just can't remember where…" Ichigo thought and tagged along with them. Some people gave a relieved laughter.

Harry coughed: "You probably just passed us sometime in the village."

"Yeah… That must be…" Ichigo shrugged and didn't think it any longer.

He waved at the students and said that he forgot something to the Three Broomsticks so he would go to get that. Some why they just didn't seem to believe Ichigo.

"_What the hell. It's like they know where I am going!" _Ichigo breathed mentally.

**"That was creepy indeed, King. What if they actually read thoughts! That would be awesome…"**

"_Why would that be awesome? Then they know that where we are going!"_

**_"_****But think a bit! What WE could achieve with that!"**

**_"Krhm…" _**Zangetsu coughed. Ichigo and Shiro silenced down.

**_"They were in the Hog's Head when we went there."_**

"What!" Ichigo yelled out loud. Fortunately there wasn't anyone hearing. He and his Hollow were dumbfounded.

"_Why I didn't notice them?" _Ichigo thought. "_And what the hell were they doing in a pub like that?"_

Orange head flash stepped back to the Hogsmeade. Travers and Macnair were waiting him in the same alley.

"What the hell took so long? Anyways…" Travers frowned: "We need to keep going. I am sure that the Dark Lord is waiting for us already."

Ichigo nodded and grasped Travers' arm. With that they disappeared from the alley, not noticing black hooded person watching them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 9<strong>

The orange head landed softly in the small, gray room. When his eyes got used to dark, he noticed that it was some kind of office. But it wasn't been in use for very long time. Spider webs covered the corners and tables were covered with dust.

"Where are we?" he asked curiously. Travers just shook his head: "Do you think that we will tell you immediately? It's best that you don't know where we are. We still aren't sure that are you with us or not. Follow me."

Macnair opened old, wooden door and Ichigo followed Travers. He arrived in the huge hallway with fancy interior. Place were filled with statues and old paintings. Painted people watched them while they passed them.

Orange head walked between two guys while passing even fancier dining rooms and halls. He wondered that how rich the owner was.

**"Hmph. I really thought that he wouldn't live so extravagantly when he's hiding!" **Shiro snorted.

"_Yeah, usually when you are hiding, you keep low profile."_

Travers and Macnair walked to the end of the corridor and opened two big doors. First thing what Ichigo noticed was huge chandelier which shimmered beautifully. Under that was long wooden table with people sitting around it.

Most of them had long black coats and skull-shaped masks on the table.

"Ah! Finally here! I was thinking that has something happened to you." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. In the end of the table sat skinny man. He had almost white skin, only two slits where nose should be and red eyes.

**"Ugliest guy I have ever seen!" **Hollow laughed.

**_"This time I need to agree with you." _**Zangetsu chuckled: **"_And that is rare."_**

_"What the fuck happened to his face?" _Ichigo wondered: "_If I remember right, he somehow created new body for himself. Guess that it's better than nothing."_

**"Remember that we won't ever try to make body for us if there's need. Let's trust Urahara's gigais."**

**_"Yeah, that's pretty hideous." _** Zangetsu coughed. Ichigo chuckled mentally, being careful that he wouldn't laugh out loud.

"I am sorry for the delay my Lord!" Travers and Macnair bowed: "He needed to take students to the school before we could leave!"

"Well, apology accepted. It's better this way." Ugly man turned to Ichigo who didn't bow: "My name is Voldemort, the Dark Lord. I suppose that you are the new recruit?"

Ichigo nodded: "Yes, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki," he bowed slightly: "I suppose that these people are the infamous Death Eaters?" heads turned to Ichigo who frowned.

"They are, indeed. So what brought you here?" snake-like man tilted his head.

Ichigo didn't answer straight away. He let his gaze to wander through the faces, and finally lifted his chin and gave Voldemort his infamous scowl.

"I wish to pay for someone who works in the Ministry." he stated simply.

Voldemort raised his nonexistent eyebrows. This man didn't crawl on the floor in the front of him like everyone else. He liked his courage, but in the other hand it meant he was a danger.

"So I came here for a deal." the orange head continued, closing his eyes.

Many bodies twisted at the statement. Ichigo noticed that people around the table twitched like preparing something.

Voldemort in the other hand – froze. He stared at Ichigo.

Then his lips curled upwards: "What did you say?"

Death Eaters turned to look at their Lord who stood up: "Did you hear that?" he walked behind one Death Eater: "What did he say Lucius?"

"H-he said that he wants to make a deal with you my Lord." man staggered. He flinched when Voldemort let go and rubbed spot where he had grabbed him.

"Yes! That's exactly right, dear Lucius: He wants to make a deal with me!" his voice turned to venomous and turned to look at Ichigo again.

Shinigami just crossed his arms and nodded: "A deal."

"And…" Wizard stepped a bit closer: "What do you have to give for us if we… Silence that person in the Ministry?"

Some of the Death Eaters glanced each other and then Ichigo who looked so calm.

"What do I have? A favor for favor they say. But I wish to keep… Low profile." feral smile resembling his Hollow etched on his face.

Voldemort frowned. He couldn't control this person like others. He needed to think something else. Right now he felt frustrated; very frustrated because he wasn't one leading this conversation.

"How can we know that you are able… to do anything for us?" Voldemort walked back to his seat but didn't sit down.

"Well, I don't know what you need, but I am working in the Hogwarts, like you probably have heard." Ichigo shrugged.

"We have our informants in the Hogwarts already…" Voldemort turned to look other way so Ichigo stared his back. Who could he have in there?

"And who's that?" Ichigo asked. Voldemort gave out small laugh: "And why would I tell you? You are playing dangerous game, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Indeed. I just was wondering that who it might be from the persons I know." he thought the staff of the Hogwarts.

"But we haven't still got anything specific that what you would do for us."

Ichigo thought a while. He knew that he couldn't mess with the humans, it was forbidden. But their laws didn't say anything else.

"Can you for an example… get rid of some people for me?" Voldemort asked with quiet voice.

"Everything what doesn't involve killing humans."

Voldemort smiled a little – though anyone didn't see it. _That's it! Even if he wants to get rid of some people, he doesn't have guts to kill them! There might be a weak point!_

Dark Lord turned back to the Ichigo: "There was one thing I forgot to ask. Which bloodline do you belong?"

Ichigo blinked once; he had heard that they preferred purebloods.

"My bloodline goes back several hundred years." he answered. "_Well, it wasn't lying. My dad's definitely that old…" _Shiro and Zangetsu chuckled.

"Oh, so you really are from the old families."

Ichigo didn't answer, he just stood there boringly. Others seemed to notice that.

"So confident. But still so young." Voldemort shook his head: "I don't think that we can do anything for you without repay. If you show your trustworthiness, it could help."

Ichigo took a deep breath. He was too tired for games like this. He had stood there for a while, yet they hadn't made any progress.

_"If I kill that guy now, would they think that it as killing a human? He really doesn't look like one." _He started to get annoyed.

**_"But basically his soul is still human's. The weird thing is that I can't feel his whole soul. It's like there's only part of it inside him."_**

Ichigo frowned and sharpened his senses: It was true; there was only small piece of soul. And it was screaming.

**"How's that possible?" **Shiro frowned. Ichigo shrugged mentally: "_We need to investigate it. That's an important matter. Thank you Zangetsu."_

**_"No problem."_**

Ichigo walked forward: "And what makes you think that I have time for something like that?" he tilted his head.

Voldemort looked almost shocked. No one before hasn't argued with him. Even one of the Death Eaters stood up and walked to Ichigo: "DON'T YOU DEAR TO TALK TO THE LORD LIKE THAT!"

It was woman with brown messy hair. Insanity glowed from her eyes.

Voldemort just looked curiously when woman took her wand out. It doesn't matter even if she kills him now; it was too much bother to try to associate with this noble brat.

But Ichigo lifted other eyebrow tiredly. "Calm down woman, it's not your business." This seemed to give even more fuel for her: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!? DARK LORD'S BUSINESSES ARE MY BUSINESS TOO! AVADA KE…"

Suddenly she stopped and grasped her throat. Voldemort who had already lost his interest turned to look at her. Woman tried to breath but collapsed on the ground. Ichigo gave another pulse of his reiatsu aimed only to her and she coughed blood.

Ichigo lowered his spiritual pressure.

_"That won't kill her, will it?" _Ichigo frowned; he didn't think that much of reiatsu would do something like that.

**_"No she won't. But try to remember that they are just humans, they can't take much spiritual pressure without dying."_**

**"Who cares even if she dies? She obviously tried to kill us!"**

Another Death Eater stood up: "Bellatrix! Are you okay!? Bellatrix!"

"That won't kill her", Ichigo spat: "But if something like this happens again, I don't guarantee what happens."

"What did you do?" Voldemort asked curiously. Orange head didn't use a wand or even a hand for spell. How was that possible?

"It's none of your business." Ichigo turned to look at him and lifted eyebrows: "And it seems that it's impossible to have a decent conversation with you."

Voldemort hurried closer Ichigo. Now when he had seen that power, he just couldn't let go of kid. He needed to know what that was about.

"I apologize her displeasing behavior." Voldemort shot his deadly eyes on the woman: "Take her away."

Another Death Eater who rushed to help her, dragged her unconscious body away.

"Now when we have peace in here…" Dark lord chuckled and turned to Ichigo, tilting his sneak-like head. Ichigo just waited.

"Let's start over."

Next day Ichigo startled awake. He had so tough night that he didn't sleep well. With grumble Ichigo pulled on his clothes and went downstairs to get something to eat.

At the doors of the Great Hall was ruckus. Students stood in the front of the wall where Umbridge had gathered all of the new education decrees she had made. Now there was a new one.

"_How can there be so many of them?"_

The whole wall was covered with frames of new rules. Ichigo rushed through the students to the board. He calmly read the message and lifted his eyebrows.

It said that all the clubs, teams, societies and organizations will be disbanded. They could continue only with a special permission.

"Now, now… Go somewhere else to discuss about this, you are blocking the doorway." Ichigo turned to kids, waving them away. Slowly students started to flow to the Great Hall.

Shaking his head, Ichigo decided to get something to eat too. He passed the Gryffindor's table and saw how Harry and co. were discussing something. They looked very displeased and Ron looked like he had seen a ghost. Well probably he had seen but it didn't have anything to do with their conversation.

Ichigo took cup a green tea and glanced teachers. Umbridge looked lively as ever, but others just sat there. Minerva was frowning and Severus twitched around uncomfortably. Ichigo stretched his neck from side to side. He should go to rest somewhere.

After the breakfast, Ichigo decided to take a nap on the roof. There wouldn't be anyone else. Ichigo lied down and fell in sleep almost immediately.

He didn't wake up before evening.

Ichigo yawned when he walked through the dark corridors. Damn he was sleepy! It was all because visit to that snake-man.

"_Then we have a deal…" _his creepy voice still rang in his head. Ichigo frowned and went to see was there anything good for supper.

Weeks went almost unchanged. Only thing was that in the first Quidditch match went for Gryffindor, but it had bad consequences. Harry, Fred and George were banned from Gryffindor's Quidditch team for their life time, and surprise, by Dolores Umbridge.

The whole situation seemed disgusting for Ichigo, since it wasn't their fault at all. But no one didn't have authority to be against the decision.

Ichigo sighed deeply when he walked through the school, making sure that all the students were in their dorms already. He didn't see single soul and was pleased.

Shinigami sharpened his senses, trying to discover location of Harry, Ron and Hermione. He had noticed their mysterious behavior couple days ago and wanted to make sure that they were safe.

Ichigo searched through the Gryffindor dorm, but he was surprised that they weren't in there. But their reiatsu seemed to be only couple corridors away from him.

Scowling Ichigo took a flash step towards their location.

He landed in the empty hallway. There wasn't anyone, but he could feel their reiatsu coming from the stone wall. And they weren't alone.

Ichigo turned to wall and knocked it.

"_Sounds like normal wall. What the hell?"_

**_"Maybe it is some kind of magic. Try to put some reiatsu in the wall." _**Zangetsu advised and Shiro listened curiously.

Ichigo put his hand on the wall and started to pour reiatsu in it. And it really absorbed it like a living being.

_"Fascinating. I wonder what kind of magic you need to use to create something like this." _Ichigo wondered astonished when a door formed in the wall.

_"This would be useful!" _He made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about this while pulling open huge door.

He heard one explosion and silence fell over when he stepped inside.

Shinigami saw about twenty eye pairs widening from horror and everyone froze in their steps. Ichigo lifted his eyebrow. He noticed couple Hufflepuffs trying to sneak to the other door. He waved his hand and cast a barrier that they couldn't open it.

"Ichigo!" Harry breathed. He had almost a heart attack when he noticed that someone came in: "It's just you!"

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Ichigo took a look on the destroyed dummies in the corner. One was still on fire.

Harry twitched and Hermione walked forward: "We are practicing Defense against the Dark Arts with ourselves." Some students narrowed their eyes when she told that to him so easily.

Ichigo scowled. It scared couple whispering students and they were sure that now they will get expelled. It was well-known that Ichigo Kurosaki was a good friend of Umbridge.

Harry and Ron stepped forwards and Neville sniffed. His grandma would kill him to get expelled like this.

They all just stood there some time, Ichigo glancing around. He recognized everyone. Then Ichigo sighed: "I was wondering that how stupid you are."

Ron gulped but Shinigami continued: "I thought that you were really wussies that you are not doing anything against that bitch." he gave out a laugh.

Few mouths fell open. They couldn't believe that what they had just heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked.<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:  
><strong>

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 10<strong>

Ichigo took few steps forward, grin etched on his face. One of the Ravenclaws stepped closer Harry: "What is going on? I really thought that we will get expelled now." Girl turned her dark eyes to Ichigo: "And did you just call Umbridge bitch?"

"Eh well…" Ichigo twitched. He was supposed to act like a strict guardian. Somehow he felt that his reputation was ruined now.

"Who else?" Hermione rolled her eyes: "He doesn't bad mouth anyone else but her."

Some of the students still seemed to be out of the situation. They didn't get that what had just happened. "Does this mean that we don't get expelled?" Neville asked with glint of hope in his eyes.

"Yeah. I won't report you to anyone." Ichigo nodded. This released the pressure from the room and some students sighed deeply.

"Why are you not doing that? And why do you seem to know Harry so well?" One of the Hufflepuffs crossed his arms. He had annoying voice and he was the very same person who tried to sneak away just couple minutes ago.

"Zacharias Smith." Ichigo turned to boy who startled when the orange head knew his name.

"Are you an idiot? Or do you want to be exposed? With Umbridge's training you will never get O. done."

"Yeah, but…"

"Let's say that I am not fond of that woman either." Ichigo gave up lifting his hands in the air: "She's a bitch and she will stay as a bitch, so it's good for you to do this."

Students laughed out loud. It was amusing how different person he was compared to one they had seen in the hallways. Smith just snorted.

"Okay. But you didn't answer my other question: How do you know Harry so well?"

"He's my cousin!" Harry stepped forward, sticking to Ichigo's cover story. He got annoyed how Zacharias pressured Ichigo. It is not like it's any of their businesses. This announcement lifted many eyebrows: "Your cousin?"

Ichigo sighed: "Yeah. Thought we haven't been in contact before. In the last summer we heard that we are cousins." he lied smoothly.

"I thought that you didn't have any other relatives around, Harry!" Neville lifted his eyebrows. Harry was known from the fact that he was an orphan since it was Voldemort who killed his parents.

"Me neither," Harry replied truthfully.

"Oh well", Ichigo yawned: "Keep practicing. And be careful. That woman is twisted and very clever. She probably knows that you have some kind of group but she doesn't have any evidence."

Raven haired kid blinked few times. Ron frowned and Hermione asked carefully: "What do you mean?"

Ichigo ran his fingers through his orange hair: "Isn't that obvious? She just announced new rules when you got back from the Hogsmeade."

Ron opened his mouth but Ichigo silenced him with a wave of hand: "Yes, I know that you were in the Hog's head. And it's easy to put the parts together: You gathered there first time."

"…So she must have heard that you were there." he continued.

Harry nodded and Ichigo opened the door: "Well, don't be too late. You have school tomorrow. Good night." he waved and left.

Ichigo walked silently to his office and finished paperwork what he got from the Head Captain. Soul Reaper fell asleep when he still sat at his desk couple hours later.

While his next guarding evenings he noticed sometimes that the students had gathered to practice in the hidden room. There wasn't so much reiatsu bursts anymore and everyone there controlled their spells better. Harry seemed to be a good teacher.

Even the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts came back from the mission he was doing past months. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to see him immediately when they noticed lights in his house. Ichigo heard from Dumbledore that Rubeus Hagrid was looking for Giants.

_Flashback:_

_"Giants?" Ichigo lifted his eyebrows._

_ Dumbledore smiled a little: "Yeah, real Giants. We need to try to get them to our side, otherwise there is possibility that they will join Voldemort."_

_Ichigo shook his head slowly._

_"I thought that they are pretty mindless creatures. How is it even possible to negotiate with them?"_

_Dumbledore frowned and Ichigo felt disapproving pressure coming from the Head Master._

_"That's not entirely true. Yes, they might be ruthless and their behavior might be different, but they are still living things. Wizarding World have never given them freedom or any rights. If Voldemort is going to give them that, they will gladly take his side. And, don't tell to anyone, but Hagrid is half-giant. He went to look for his mother."_

_Ichigo gaped: "Oh really? Well, I think that my point of view was wrong then. I apologize."_

_Flashback ends:_

Ichigo watched from the window at the small hut. He felt three spiritual pressures along the giant-like one. He sipped his tea and almost chocked when he saw pink and short woman walking towards the hut.

"_Umbridge! What the hell is she doing in there?"_

**_"I guess that she's going to ask that where he was. Ministry is eager to know."_**

Ichigo grimaced and leaped out from the window. He couldn't let Umbridge to discover that students were outside in this time of evening. Not leaving even one track on the snow he shunpoed towards the hut.

At the same time Harry, Ron and Hermione had covered themselves with invisibility cloak. Hagrid quickly hid their mugs and went to open the door. For their horror Umbridge stepped inside.

"Ah, good evening. I thought that you had visitors. I heard noise outside." she smiled at dumbfounded Hagrid.

"Oh! I was just talking to Fang", he gestured and huge drooling dog and Umbridge looked disgusted: "Really?"

"He isn't much talking-type but…"

Umbridge stopped Hagrid's explanation: "You might be aware that I am now the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. My name is Dolores Umbridge." she turned to Hagrid.

"High in… What?" Hagrid blinked.

"High Inquisitor. I am checking teachers that are they qualified to do their jobs." Umbridge smiled while glancing around the room. She was looking for something, but turned again to Hagrid: "What happened to your face?"

Blood escaped Hagrid's face. But you really couldn't see that under the bruises.

Before Hagrid could answer, she started to walk around, checking corners, and slowly coming towards the three students. It looked like she had forgotten what she had asked from the half-giant: "As you see, there are a lot rotten things in Hogwarts, and Ministry has decided to… Clean a bit."

She turned to the last corner, same where Harry, Ron and Hermione stood. They could see triumph look on her face.

Harry and others leaned backwards. When her short, thick fingers almost touched the fabric of cloak, door opened with a big crash. Umbridge turned quickly around and all just stared the orange headed newcomer.

"Ah! Here you are, Dolores!" He smiled and tilted his head: "I was looking for you everywhere!"

"Oh, Kurosaki… What are you doing here?" Umbridge relaxed a bit.

"I just wanted to show you few things I found from the library… I think that you have more… Authority to decide what happens next."

"Really? I want to see them right away. Well then… Let's see you in the next class of yours." Umbridge smiled that horrible smile of hers while Ichigo frowned and looked straight to the corner where Harry and others were standing. He seemed to see them even with their invisibility cloak on.

Ichigo kept door open and Umbridge stepped outside. When he closed the door, Ichigo turned around with scowl and formed silent words: "Wait. Me. Here." He shut the door and room fell silent.

Hagrid went to window and nodded to kids. Harry pulled the cloak off.

"One second I thought that we are screwed!" Ron huffed. Hermione nodded.

"Who was he?" Hagrid asked.

"He is the guardian of the Hogwarts. Dumbledore hired him for this year to look after the students." Harry explained and sat down.

"Guardian eh? How did he know that you were there?" Hagrid's eyes widened from the realization. Harry and others shrugged. They knew it was one of his Soul Reaper things, but they wouldn't be explaining whole story to Hagrid.

After half of hour someone knocked the door and Hagrid went to open it. The shinigami walked inside: "Geez, thanks to you, I needed to improvise some student's acts what would keep her busy. Fortunate that Fred and George were there."

He stopped in the middle and turned to Hagrid: "Oh, I am sorry! I forgot to introduce myself." Ichigo shook Hagrid's huge hand: "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and I am new school's guardian." he smiled.

"Ah yes! I am Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts and professor of the Care of Magical Creatures!"

Ichigo nodded: "I heard that you came back."

He turned to the trio and infamous scowl appeared on his face: "And you guys just can't keep yourselves safe!" he snapped: "Do you realize what would have happened if I wouldn't be here?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione hanged their heads down: "We are sorry." They said simultaneously.

Ichigo sighed and relaxed a bit. He gave them a small smile: "Really, you just never learn? You remind me of myself when I was in the High School."

Hagrid lifted his eyebrow: "Actually I really thought first that you were Harry's classmate! You look so young!" Hagrid gave out laugh: "You must be one of the Weasleys! I was sure that I knew all of them though…"

Ichigo blinked: "No, I am not Weasley, I am Harry's relative." Hagrid went in a coughing fit: "Relative? I thought… Dursleys…" Then realization hit him: "You are from Evans' family?"

Ichigo nodded: "I came to see Harry since our families hadn't been in touch."

Hagrid stroked his beard: "I see… I haven't heard about younger generation. I just remember Lily's cousin, he was named Ichi… Wait a minute!"

Hagrid turned to Ichigo, frowning: "Lily had a cousin named Ichigo Kurosaki! But he was same age as Lily back then…"

Orange head sighed. It seems that he needs to explain whole situation to him too.

"Actually… I am Lily's cousin. I am here with "Harry's cousin –title" since no one doesn't believe how old I am."

Ichigo had explained this to Order of the Phoenix and Harry before.

"I am actually 45 years old."

Hagrid started at him for a while: "Wait… what?"

"I am 45 years old."

Hagrid sat down, thinking something. Then something clicked in his head: "How's that possible? I mean yeah, you are a bit older when I last time saw you but… that was… years ago…"

"Actually. I don't get old. Not that fast I mean." Ichigo scratched his chin: "You see, I died in 1967."

Hagrid just stared at him.

"Excuse me. I probably heard wrong. It was like you said that you died!" he laughed. Ichigo and others sweat dropped.

"Umm, you heard him right." Hermione said carefully stepping next to big man. Hagrid frowned: "How's that possible? You don't seem ghost to me. They are transparent like especially you should know Hermione."

"I am spirit right now, but different kind from your ghosts." Ichigo explained: "I am Shinigami, known as Soul Reaper in your language."

"And you expect me to believe you?" Hagrid narrowed his eyes.

"Well, ask other members of the Order." Orange head shrugged. He was tired to this: "Well, we are better to keep going. Take your cloak. I will escort you to Gryffindor Tower." Ichigo opened the door and they stepped outside.

"Wait a minute? You are with the Order of the Phoenix?" Hagrid went after them. Ichigo nodded: "Yes, I am here in special mission to guard Harry."

"Really? Then I think that I can believe you. These times you need to be wary all the time. See you tomorrow!" Hagrid waved at them.

"Yes, and keep your guard around Umbgride", Ichigo warned: "She probably wants to get you fired." Hagrid gave out a laugh: "Yeah! Don't worry! I have some fabulous creatures for the next class!" with that he closed the door.

Ichigo stared at the hut for a while.

"What did he mean with that?" Ichigo asked and Harry glanced others with a sigh.

Ichigo and others realized that Hagrid didn't understand how serious the situation was. In the first class he decided to introduce creatures, which have very bad reputation.

"Thestrals? They are supposed to forecast death, right?" one of the students asked fearfully. She and her friend stayed in the back line.

"No, no! Because they are seen only by people who have seen death, they have this bad reputation!" Hagrid explained: "Thestrals are actually very loyal to people."

It was crystal clear that the class didn't go well. Ichigo heard directly from the Umbridge that it was "irresponsible to show dangerous creatures in the class". Ichigo personally didn't think that they were dangerous at all. Actually he felt some connection with those creatures, since he was one with the death too.

Ichigo wondered why Hagrid still seemed to be having those horrible bruises in his face. And there were more of them every time he saw half-giant. But it wasn't any of his business.

Christmas came closer and closer. It would be the first one which he wouldn't be spending with his family. He had some bad feelings that something horrible would occur, so Ichigo kept his senses even sharper than normally.

When the holidays began, school started to feel even colder and larger than before. It was because almost all students went to their homes. But he wouldn't be all alone since Harry would stay in the Hogwarts. Ichigo had visited in the Spirit Government first time for a long time, and all things were running smoothly. He didn't need to worry about his squad.

Ichigo did his usual cycle around the school before going to sleep. "_I will sleep like a dead man. Bad pun, I know."_

Shiro snorted and grinned: **"Well, now you have time to spar with me for a while since its vacation!"**

Orange head groaned and pulled blanket over his head.

But the night wasn't as peaceful as it should be. Ichigo startled awake when he felt spike of the reiatsu. He was sweating. Orange head got up and sat on the edge of bed and buried his face in his hands.

"_What the hell was that?"_

**_"I don't know, but it wasn't anything good." _**Zangetsu sighed. Ichigo stood up and changed in his robe. When he decided to go to check the situation, light filled the room. Ichigo narrowed his eyes which weren't got used to such a bright light.

He identified it as Dumbledore's phoenix. Fire-like bird stared at him and he heard Head Master's voice coming from it:

"It seems that you already got up. There is something wrong with Harry." Ichigo's eyes widened. He didn't feel any strange reiatsu from the Gryffindor Tower. Only few recognizable: Minerva's, Harry's, Ron's and few other students. Hermione had left to her home yesterday.

"What is going on?" he gritted his teeth.

"He has gotten those horrible nightmares which seems to be connected to Voldemort", Ichigo nodded as he understood. He had heard about the connection with Voldemort. Dumbledore continued: "He is coming with Minerva and Weasleys to my office. Please attend as well. I am sure that Harry needs some assistance. And his red-headed friend isn't feeling well either."

"Eh? What's wrong with Ron?"

"It seems that Harry saw attack against Ron's father. That's all I know right now."

"I am coming. Let's talk more in a minute." Ichigo opened a garganta. He wouldn't be going running through the hallways now.

Phoenix nodded and disappeared, leaving only coal dust behind.

Soul Reaper stepped in black hole and he arrived in Head Masters office. Dumbledore lifted his blue eyes to Ichigo: "That's very practical way to travel. Can wizards enter in it? And how come it looked different just now?"

"Yes, but only Soul Reapers can open them." Ichigo nodded frowning. _"And hollows." _he added in his mind. What was his point? Ichigo didn't have time to ask since they heard a knock from the doors. Both turned and saw Minerva and four horrified boys and one girl after her.

"Ichigo!" Harry breathed: "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard that you had some… Nightmares. I felt something unusual before Dumbledore informed me so I think that it is something serious." Ichigo closed his eyes. Dumbledore turned to him, wondering look etched on his face.

"Yes. Well, tell us about your nightmare, Harry." Dumbledore dropped his gaze.

"Well…" Harry began: "First it wasn't a nightmare! Snake has bitten Mr. Weasley! You need to find him!" Headmaster stayed motionless, but then nodded to Ichigo: "Can you go to check the situation? I think that we need someone there."

Ichigo nodded slowly, his face not betraying even one emotion: "I will keep going. Just tell me what the place is."

"Just go to Order. There will be people waiting."

Ichigo turned around, opening a senkaimon and disappeared. He walked through the bright hallway and when Soul Reaper stepped out he noticed Sirius.

"Ichigo!" his eyes widened: "What are you doing here?"

He just closed his eyes, but he didn't have time to reply. Dark skinned man walked in: "Ichigo! There you are. Please go to check out things. They got Arthur to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries."

Ichigo could hear Sirius when he inhaled sharply.

"What is going on? What happened?"

"Kingsley, please tell him. I'm going to hospital to take care of things." Ichigo said and opened third senkaimon stepping through it, hoping he would find the hospital. _"I am going to be tired after this…"_

Next hours went really quickly. When Ichigo arrived to the hospital, he was told that they tried to do everything what they can. Shinigami stayed there and soon Molly accompanied him.

"What is the situation?" she asked worriedly when he saw Ichigo. He didn't even bother to stand up: "They are doing everything they can. Please, sit down here", he patted a seat next to him: "Let's wait… and pray."

Fortunately they could save critically injured Arthur. Molly started to cry from relief against Shinigami's chest and Ichigo sighed. He didn't want to be the one who guides their loving husband and father to the afterlife.

After a while Molly started to get herself together again and left to tell the news to others. Ichigo himself decided to visit Arthur.

_"How the hell I am supposed to get to that room?" _Ichigo wondered when he started to look for Arthur.

Eventually he found right room. Arthur was still in a deep sleep, but the look on his face was peaceful. Ichigo grabbed closest chair and sat on in.

At the same time there was ruckus in the headquarters of the Order. Molly had gotten back and told them not to worry anymore. Arthur was safe and sound and they could visit him later. After a family hug Molly thanked Harry for warning and all of them went to well-earned night sleep.

They just didn't know that what would be waiting them in the downstairs in the next morning.

Familiar senkaimon opened in the kitchen and six figured stepped out.

"Where the heck is that berry-head?" Renji asked with a scowl matching Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:  
><strong>

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 11<strong>

At the same time Arthur woke up and saw Ichigo sitting next to him.

"Where am I?" he squinted his eyes shut.

"In the St. Mungo. You were attacked yesterday. Can you remember anything about it?" Ichigo leaned forwards with worried look on his face.

Mr. Weasley scratched his head: "Not much… But it was a snake wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"How did they find me so fast? I mean that it was supposed to be undercover job."

Ichigo stood up and flexed his numb arms. He took couple steps away before answering: "Harry saw the attack in his dream." with that he walked to the door: "I hope that you recover fast. Now sleep, I think that there are people who want to see you soon."

Shinigami closed room's door and sighed. He was too tired to explain whole nightmare-thing now.

_"Do you think that here is any kind of café nearby?"_

**"You are getting old, King. One night without sleep and you are half-dead already."**

_"Shut up."_

"So you are Shinigami too?" Sirius lifted his eyebrows. When wizards had woken up, there were five persons waiting them downstairs.

"You really almost gave us a heart attack!" Molly sighed and smiled when he served tea for guests: "Last night Arthur was attacked and now there's some unknown people waiting for us when we wake up!"

"We are sorry if we scared you. It was just that they had located Ichigo's reiatsu here so…" Rukia apologized. They had arrived in the big kitchen, realizing that it was still night and stayed there.

"It's nothing!" Sirius waved his hand belittling whole thing, though he almost had been killed by Renji when he tried to restrain red-haired man: "Why are you looking for Ichigo?"

"Now that you mention…" Hitsugaya frowned looking around: "Where is he?"

"Ah, he stayed in the hospital to wait that Arthur wakes up. I wonder that if he still sleeps." Molly blinked wondering look etched on her face.

"What happened? You said something about an attack?" Matsumoto asked carefully. She had gotten attention of Weasley brothers who just couldn't keep their eyes away. Her large neckline showed way too much like always, but when she noticed Mrs. Weasley's disapproving look she tried to pull her shirt higher – Without success.

"Dad was attacked last night", youngest of Weasley siblings said: "It was Voldemort."

"We have heard about him…" Hitsugaya coughed: "Well, Ichigo have cleared similar situation before so I think that he's able to help you."

They all got quiet when a light filled the room. It was a senkaimon and the infamous orange head walked in the room. Portal closed up and revealed blinking Ichigo.

He stood there a moment, puzzled look on his face: "R-renji? Rukia? And Matsumoto and Toshiro too!" he stuttered taking a step backwards.

"ICHIGO!" Renji and Rukia yelled at the same time and jumped up. Ichigo didn't have time to do anything before Renji took a good position and kicked him straight to face.

"Ouch! That hurt dammit!" Ichigo cursed holding his chin while wizards stared them with widen eyes.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT JUST DECIDED TO LEAVE LIKE THAT HUH? NOT EVEN LEFTING A NOTE FOR PRECIOUS FRIENDS!" Rukia kicked him to knee causing him to fall down. Ichigo grimaced and tried to apologize through the kicks and hits:

"I didn't mean! You were on the mission at the same time! And I…"

"NO EXCUSES!" Rukia and Renji stomped at the same time on his back, leaving Ichigo to lay there when they went back to sit.

Wizards didn't get even one word from their mouths. They had just seen how person, the _strongest _person they knew, was stomped on the ground like some kind of insect.

"Is he dead?" Ginny asked carefully when Ichigo didn't even move an inch. Fred and George crouched next to him and poked Ichigo with a stick.

"That stupid idiot won't die from something like that." Hitsugaya sipped his tea. After few seconds of silence, orange head stood up wiping dust off from his robe.

"That hurt god damn!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. They could see blood flowing down from the cut in his head. Matsumoto just giggled: "You are just happy to see us again!"

"Happy eh…"

"IIICHIIIGGOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT? YOU TOO!" Ichigo roared and kicked black haired man to the face. Man fell on the floor and Ichigo stomped few times more before saying: "Can't I have even one LITTLE moment in peace?"

"You have improved my son…." They could hear his muffled voice from the floor.

"Why didn't I notice you earlier?" Ichigo blinked. He didn't remember seeing goat-face here after arriving.

"It's my new ultimate-hiding-technique!" Isshin said proudly when stood up so fast that it was almost frightening.

"Ultimate hiding technique my ass…" Ichigo scowled: "You were just hiding under the table, weren't you?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Other Shinigami had lost their interest already. It was usual for them to fight like that. But wizard just couldn't but wonder that were all soul reapers fallen on their heads when they were little.

Ichigo face palmed when his dad started to feign a cry. Good thing was that there wasn't mother's poster anywhere close.

That thought was in vain when Isshin dug a photo with a woman from his pocket and started to rub his cheek to it, muttering something: "Why Masaki? Why! Your son is being so mean to me…!"

"Eh… Anyway…" Ichigo sat down shaking his head: "Why are you here?" blood still flowed down his face.

"We just needed to come to check that you aren't doing anything stupid in here." Renji snorted. Ichigo turned to him narrowing his eyes: "What? And WHO'S the bitter one about the Captain's position?" Ichigo grinned.

"WHAT?" Renji snapped: "I am not bitter! I just think that you are immature brat who CAN'T DO HIS PAPERWORK IN TIME!"

"Hey! I am doing my work perfectly fine!"

They had stood up and now they were standing forehead to forehead above the table. Still arguing.

"Are they always like that?" Sirius lifted his eyebrow. Hitsugaya nodded: "Yeah…" he put his teacup on the table and when Ichigo and Renji accidentally spilled it over, young Captain gritted his teeth together: "KUROSAKI! ABARAI!"

Both guys stopped and turned to white haired boy.

"STOP IT!"

They mumbled something and sat down. Wizards just gaped at them. They had never seen always calm and composed Ichigo to act like this.

"Oh well, now you have seen me. What else?" Ichigo leaned to table.

"So we can't come to see you without any ulterior motive?"

All of them startled when they heard voice from the doors. When they turned to look at the source, there stood man with weird striped hat and sandals. And he seemed to have a fan.

"And Hat an' Clogs too. This is the proof that you have some kind of ulterior motive." Ichigo sighed rubbing his neck.

"Awww~~ Ichigo! What's with that attitude!" he waved his fan at him: "You should be happy to see your long-time mentor here!"

"Please God, what did I do to deserve this?" Ichigo muttered under his breath and Harry gave out a laugh.

"We have been thinking, Kurosaki-san", Urahara waved his fan, ignoring looks from the wizards: "That we need to arrange more Shinigami at Hogwarts."

Ichigo lifted his eyebrow and turned to look at the shopkeeper.

"What do you mean?"

"There's been a suspicion that Voldemort has been messing with Hollows lately." Isshin frowned, seriously this time: "It's not just wizards, Ichigo. If he's with Hollows, we can't allow him roam around anymore."

"Spirit Government wouldn't approve that…" Ichigo scowled: "I think that I need make a report."

"Nah! There's no need!" Urahara said joyfully: "We have taken care of it already!"

"What do you mean?"

"They decided to assign some familiar faces temporary for Hogwarts. From Soul Society I mean."

Ichigo's eyes widened. They couldn't be serious.

_"I hope that this isn't what I think it is." _Ichigo thought and got understanding mental pat to his shoulder from Zangetsu.

"Yes! Your lovely friends will be joining you! Captain Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji and Rukia!"

Hitsugaya muttered something what sounded like: "What friends?" and Ichigo just groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Molly made some tea for that weird man with striped hat and even Isshin decided to take some. He introduced himself to Harry, since they were family. The black haired boy got compassionated looks from his friends. Soon after that Urahara left, dragging crying Isshin behind him: "ICHIGO! IT'S ALWAYS HARD TO LEAVE MY LITTLE BOY, BUT I AM SURE THAT YOU WILL MANAGE IN THE THIS BIG AND CRUEL WORLD!" wizards sweat dropped.

Ichigo face palmed and senkaimon finally closed up.

"I really wonder sometimes that have he hit his head sometimes THAT hard…" Ichigo thought mostly with himself. Matsumoto laughed.

"Anyways…" Orange-head blinked: "Back in the business. Arthur woke up." he smiled and wizards cheered.

"And it's possible to visit him soon. Now he's just a bit dozy so there's no point to go yet." he continued.

That brought smiled on their faces and Molly decided to start doing breakfast.

"Ichigo, I need to talk a bit with you." Sirius waved at him and he left with Shinigami to library when others stayed there.

"There's so big mayhem in the kitchen so I decided to talk to you in here", Sirius laughed. Ichigo smiled and sat down: "So what is it?"

Sirius scratched his chin, thinking how to start. Then he sighed: "Snape starts teaching occlumency to Harry after the Christmas."

Ichigo just lifted other eyebrow: "And?"

"Occlumency is protecting mind from the attacks outside. Harry needs that since his mental connection with Voldemort."

"I see. What's your point?"

"Snape and Harry don't get along well." Sirius half-smiled: "You know?"

Ichigo snorted. He had noticed that some why Severus couldn't even stand Harry's presence. And he had heard so many complaints about the teacher from Harry.

"Yeah, I have noticed. Why is that?"

"Snape didn't like… I could say that he _hated _Harry's father, James." Sirius explained: "So…"

"I see. Well, Harry looks a lot like his dad. Although I have met him only once, I have seen some photos as well."

"True, but he has…"

"Lily's eyes. I know." Ichigo smiled.

Sirius sat next to Ichigo: "And there we get to the point: I don't think that lessons are very… Enjoyable."

Shinigami tilted his head narrowing eyes: "And what I can do about that?"

"I would be grateful if you just look after them. If you notice anything being out of place, please tell me." Sirius smiled at him: "Harry is too stubborn and proud to complain."

Ichigo nodded and stood up. He could hear that others started wondering that where they went: "I will. But we need to go back before they start asking that where we are."

Sirius and Ichigo walked back to kitchen. They said that Sirius wanted to show him some old pictures in library.

Rest day went nicely, even Hermione decided to come to spend Christmas with them. When girl arrived, she was curious about other Shinigami, since Ichigo didn't like to answer her questions. She started detailed question series, and only Hitsugaya was patient enough to answer.

"So…" Renji walked with Ichigo to upstairs to look where they would sleep: "What have you been doing this time?"

Ichigo didn't answer first. They chose a room and sat on the beds. Orange-head sighed deeply: "Basic stuff. Trying to keep them out of troubles, looking for Hollows and solving other messes in here."

"But it has been annoying without any other sparring partner than my Hollow." Ichigo frowned.

**"Hey! What does that mean?" **Shiro whined on the background. Ichigo just ignored him.

Renji grinned: "Is that a challenge?" he leaned forwards. Ichigo's grin matched Renji's: "Maybe? Or are you scared to face a Captain?"

"Don't be kidding me! I have become stronger while you just have been sitting on your lazy ass for months!"

"I have not! _PINEAPPLE!"_

"You are not the one to say that! _STRAWBERRY!"_

_"_PINEAPPLE!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

"PINEAPPLE!"

"STRAWBERRY!"

They had walked back downstairs without noticing it. People turned to look at the corridor when they heard their arguing. Molly frowned worriedly.

"Are they going at it again?"

"Yeah, those two will never stop that." Hitsugaya gritted his teeth. Why did he need to come here?

"Wait a minute…" Sirius looked horrified: "They are yelling in corridor!" he jumped up.

"So?" Rukia and Matsumoto asked, but answer came immediately:

_"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE YELLING IN MY OWN HOUSE? MUDBLOODS! MUDBLOODS!" _woman's voice started to scream.

"Shit…" Sirius ran to Renji and Ichigo to pull curtains back together.

"Who is yelling?" Hitsugaya frowned when Sirius sprinted through the door. That voice gave chills. Molly sighed: "It's painting which presents old owner of the house. His mother."

Eyebrows lifted around the room, but at the same time yelling stopped and three men walked back to kitchen.

"Idiots." Rukia said and took another bite from bread.

Ichigo coughed couple times and it sounded suspiciously like "midget". Rukia didn't hear it or decided to ignore him this time.

"Dears, eat something." Molly smiled motherly and all sat to the table. After quiet dinner, Renji and Ichigo glanced each other. Hitsugaya noticed that: "What are you planning now?" he narrowed his eyes. This didn't mean anything good.

"We were just thinking…" Renji started and scratched his neck: "…That is there any place where we could…" Ichigo continued: "Spar a bit?" Renji finished the sentence. Ron, Hermione and Harry blinked few times. That sounded like Fred and George when they talked about something.

"Why?" young Captain asked with closed eyes, though he knew already what was the point.

"I have not been able to spar with anyone for a while", Ichigo shrugged: "And I need to relieve stress sometimes too. Besides, I want to beat his annoying ass since he has gotten pretty arrogant lately."

"HEY!" Renji frowned: "You are just scared that I will beat you!"

"SHUT UP BOTH!" Hitsugaya yelled and stood up. He turned to Sirius: "Is here anywhere near large area where aren't many humans?"

Sirius blinked few times: "Erm… Outside London might be one place. There they kept Quidditch World Cup last year, so I think that spells which kept humans away, are still working a bit."

"That sounds great!" Renji yelled. Ichigo was nodding next to him: "Show us."

After persuasion Sirius and Hitsugaya managed to postpone the sparring to tomorrow. Ichigo knew that he was tired after all-nighter and he wanted to be lively to fight. Renji had gotten better lately, he couldn't deny it.

Next morning was full of excitement. Afternoon they would go to visit Arthur, but before that, wizards would be able to witness fight of soul reapers.

"What do you think it's like?" Ron grinned to Harry when they put their clothes on in the bedroom. Harry shrugged but smiled. He had seen Ichigo's sword and boy, he was eager to see it again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:  
><strong>

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 12<strong>

They decided to take a Senkaimon to the sparring area, and there were a lot people interested about the fight. But everybody had their own work to do so in the end there would be only other Soul Reapers, Weasley's family, Sirius, Harry and Hermione.

After arriving, Sirius and Molly threw few more spells around so humans wouldn't be bothering them. Renji and Ichigo had been grinning like maniacs since yesterday so others were bit anxious about the fight.

"Don't worry", Hitsugaya leaned closer Molly who had concerned look etched on her face when she looked at two Soul Reapers: "They won't kill each other, this happens often when those two are around."

Molly nodded but still she couldn't relax. Hitsugaya frowned at Ichigo and Renji: "And you…" he narrowed his eyes: "We don't have whole day so be quick."

When others moved bit further, Renji turned to Ichigo: "So… Are you ready or do you want to withdraw? Last chance."

"Oh shut up! I bet that you are scared!" Ichigo snorted and they clashed their swords together.

First both just danced around, speeding their movements along the way. When they found the right rhythm, all what the wizards could see, was some flashes when sunbeams reflected from their blades.

"That's some good sword skill they have." Sirius tilted his head taking deep breath. He enjoyed fresh air since he hadn't been outside for ages now. Matsumoto nodded: "It is basic skill what they teach us in Academy because we mainly use swords."

The dance continued some time and they still weren't any injuries. They just knew each other too well so they could predict coming blows. Suddenly other sword stretched out several meters and it looked like it was having joints.

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

Renji attacked with increasing speed but Ichigo was already ready. Swords clashed once again when stretched sword hit something which looked like a big cleaver.

"Brings memories, eh?" Ichigo chuckled when it reminded him about their first fight when Byakuya and Renji captured Rukia back to Soul Society.

"Hah! Feeling nostalgic? Not so long since I am not going to let this end same way!" Renji blustered, and he actually got through Ichigo's defense with next attack. Zabimaru slashed straight Ichigo's shoulder, causing massive bleeding. Renji's eyes widened: He really didn't think that he could be able to slash Ichigo that badly. Whole thing gave him more courage. "_I can do this!"_

"Hah! Got dull, Ichigo?"

The orange-headed Shinigami grasped his shoulder, gritting his teeth together: "Che. Don't let your guard down! This kind of thing won't hold me!" Ichigo took a grin which resembled too much his Hollows, taking a step forward: "That's all you can do, Renji?"

Flashes stopped when fighters took more distance to each other. Renji grinned: "All I can do? Well let's see about that!"

"BANKAI!" Renji yelled: "Hihiō Zabimaru!"

Giant skeleton-like snake appeared next to Renji and he seemed to hold its tail in his hand. Snake had some kind of red fur around its head and Renji's cape seemed to be made from same material. Wizards gaped at the snake: "What the hell is that?"

"It's called Bankai", Matsumoto explained happily: "Bankai is final form of Shinigami's powers. Everyone who have attained it, has their own kind of final release."

"I see…" Sirius smirked: "Interesting."

On the battlefield Ichigo had just dodged Renji's attack and brought his sword in the front of him, holding it with two hands.

"Well… It is my turn! BANKAI!"

Huge black pillar of reiatsu arose to the sky, and impact hit viewers though they stood pretty far away. Hitsugaya staggered and snapped: "That idiot can't keep his reiatsu under control!"

Black smoke dissolved and everybody waited to see what kind of monster would be with Ichigo. But there he stood alone, just having his appearance changed. Ichigo wore a black long robe which hem was ripped. It didn't resemble normal Soul Reaper attire at all and the hem seemed to dissolve endlessly in the air. On the other hand, his sword didn't change much: It changed back in the black, slim katana and there was still white Captain's cloak on his shoulders. The most drastic change was his eyes. Another was yellow with black sclera when other one stayed brown.

"Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo continued.

But in general view, Ichigo looked very fragile against huge snake.

"What the heck? That's all?" Ron frowned: "I thought that he went Bankai too!"

Twins were nodding next to him and Ginny turned to Soul Reapers. Rukia snorted: "Just watch. That was the reaction from my brother when he saw Ichigo's Bankai. And he regretted it afterwards."

Renji started to get anxious. He knew how fast Ichigo was in his Bankai and even if he didn't want to admit, Zabimaru was slow in this form.

But he decided to try and swung Zabimaru towards Ichigo. Wizards watched with horror when skeleton snake flung straight to Ichigo who didn't move an inch. Snake hit the ground, jaws open and it reminded Harry of the Basilisk he had killed few years ago.

Everybody froze. They were sure that Ichigo was now in pieces, but then he appeared above the snake. Unharmed.

"How did he do that?" Sirius breathed.

"Ichigo's Bankai is actually high-speed type. He condenses his reiatsu in small sword and it gives him possibility to move faster than anyone else." Hitsugaya explained.

"Fascinating!"

Ichigo smirked. He stood in the air, while Renji was trying to slash him. It was easy to dodge the snake when he had been sparring with Byakuya. Millions of sharp petals were a lot harder to dodge.

"Well. Try to dodge this one!" Ichigo yelled: "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo poured all energy he could get in to huge black crescent which flew towards Renji, and lieutenant's eyes widened. He tried to bring Zabimaru to cover him, but the crescent broke skeleton snake.

"Shit!" Renji yelled and disappeared from the view when crescent hit him. There was a lot dust and Ichigo wondered if he put too much power in it. He hasn't had many opportunities to let out reiatsu like this so he wanted to bring all out.

"Oi! Are you okay Pineapple?" orange head walked closer.

"Fuck you!"

Everybody relaxed when they saw red headed Shinigami staggering out of the dust cloud, coughing.

"Too much?" Ichigo grinned. Renji frowned: "How is it even possible to parry those?" he coughed once: "They break everything what they touch!"

"Well, that was what I tried to do." Ichigo shrugged: "Maybe it's just lack of skill, you know…"

"Hah! I bet that even you can't control how powerful Getsugas you throw!"

"ENOUGH!" Hitsugaya cut them. White haired Captain and the others had walked closer since fight seemed to be over: "No time for arguments. We need to keep going if we are going to greet Mrs. Weasley's husband."

Both of them nodded.

Ichigo was going to say something, but stabbing pain in his shoulder stopped him. Ragged, white Captain's cloak started to have some reddish spots on it when blood came through his Shihakushō. Soon white fabric was soaked all over chest.

"Damn. I wish that Inoue would be here now!" Ichigo cursed and took his cloak off, examining wound: "I have never been good with healing kido…"

"What the hell? Where that did come from! You are bleeding!" twins blinked, amused. Color escaped Molly's face: "Quickly! Sit down! We need some healing spells! Are you dizzy? Bring some water!"

Ichigo blinked few times, and then shook his hands in the front of his chest: "Aww! It's nothing! Don't worry, Molly, really! See!"

Harry frowned: "There is no way that you are fine with a wound like that!"

"Eh? I have been gone through a lot worse than this! Believe me!" Ichigo moved his Shihakushō a bit so they could see wound. It wasn't even bleeding anymore, though they could see flesh and bone since it was so deep.

"Eww…" Ginny and Hermione put their hands on their mouths. Sirius just looked interested: "What did you do to stop the bleeding?"

Ichigo glanced at the wound. He couldn't heal wounds, but bleeding was different thing: "I concentrate spiritual energy in the same spot and it prevents it."

"But I just was wondering…" Ron cut them all: "Why does it seem that even Renji lost, Ichigo seems to be more injured?"

Renji and Ichigo both blinked few times. Renji took shit-eating grin on his face: "Haha! It wasn't total loss! A tie!"

"No way! Didn't I say that this wound is nothing! I smashed your Bankai!"

"That was actually AWESOME!" Ron started grinning like an idiot, cutting their arguments once more: "What was that black thing?"

"It was my own personal attack. It's called Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo turned to him: "Though I don't have any fancy and huge Bankai, it doesn't mean that there's no power."

"And since it's you, there won't be lack of power, _ever_." Rukia snorted and Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

**"Aww king! I wanted to fight too!" **Shiro started to whine. He was sleeping and just woke up: **"Why didn't you tell me that you are going to spar?"**

_"Well, maybe because I wanted to concentrate without your constant whining?"_

**"…It's not still fair, isn't it?"**

"Seems that Shiro wanted to fight with you too, but he was sleeping." Ichigo grinned to Renji: "Now he is whining even more than before."

Renji lifted his eyebrow. They had gotten familiar with Ichigo's insane Hollow, and they had even sparred with it sometimes when Ichigo let Shiro out.

"Who is Shiro?" Hermione blinked.

Ichigo startled. He forgot that he hadn't told them about his inner Hollow.

"Ah…" he scratched his neck: "No one. Forget it. I will explain later. Shall we go now?"

Sirius lifted eyebrows at the sudden change of topic, but didn't say anything.

Ichigo sealed Zangetsu once more, though its appearance didn't change. He sheathed black, long katana: "Hitsugaya, please open Senkaimon for them."

"Eh? Becoming lazy now?" Renji lifted his eyebrow.

"Nah", Ichigo half-smiled: "I have seen Arthur already and I have some business to take care of." he turned around wondering look on his face: "Say greetings from me anyway, will ya?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded and Ichigo waved at everybody, flash stepping off.

"What the heck was that?" Rukia tapped her foot.

**"Your acting sucks." **Shiro noted. Ichigo grimaced: _"Oh shut up!"_ taking few long-range flash steps over the canal.

_"Besides…"_ he closed eyes: _"I don't care if they start getting suspicious."_ Zangetsu and Shiro waited him to continue, but it didn't happen.

**"…How's so?"**

_"It really doesn't matter. If they want, they can ask me about it. Not that I would tell anything. And they have no way that they could shadow me around and get any evidence. That includes Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Renji and Rukia too."_ he added when Shiro opened his mouth.

_"And…"_ he stopped in his tracks when old building came in the view: _"It's better for them not to know anything before this is done."_

_"They just need to trust me."_

Zangetsu and Shiro withdraw back Ichigo's inner world, turning to look at each other.

**_"Stubborn as always, eh?" _**Zangetsu whispered and Shiro sighed in annoyance.

_"Whatever. Shiro, could you please heal my shoulder now?"_

**"Hai, King, anything you want."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:  
><strong>

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 13<strong>

Ichigo walked through long hallways. It was the very same building where he had met Voldemort first time. He's not really supposed to know the location of this place, but the Shinigami didn't care. Voldemort would get other head ache from figuring out how he had found them. A smirk leered on his face. It was great to mess with someone who resembled someway his old enemy, Master of scheming, Aizen.

"I'm here." Ichigo announced, stepping through double-doors: "I guess that you wanted to discuss about something?"

Heads around the table turned slowly around, stopping to Ichigo. Snake-like man was sitting in his regular spot holding his fingers together.

"I see that we have been honored by your presence." Voldemort stood up, hiding well his amusement.

* * *

><p>At the same time other group arrived to St. Mungo. They stood in the front of Arthur's room, waiting for access to get inside.<p>

"Erm, excuse me."

Wizards and Shinigami turned to look at woman with white clothing. She had short brown hair and confused look on her face: "I don't think that you can all go to visit Mr. Weasley at the same time. He needs to rest and there are other patients too."

Hitsugaya scratched his neck: "I figured out that much. Come on, Matsumoto. We are not needed in there, it is best that family will go." white haired Captain walked away with blond woman giggling behind him, examining everything she could touch.

Rukia and Renji glanced each other. It was true that they didn't know Mr. Weasley, and they could greet him later. Shrugging red-haired lieutenant lolled on the sofa: "Rukia, we can stay here."

Rukia turned her violet eyes to Molly: "Yeah, we wait here! Don't worry about us. You can take your time with him." she smiled.

"Thank you…" Molly returned the smile and turned around: "Okay kids, go! We are blocking the corridor."

Shinigami watched their backs when orange-headed family disappeared behind the door.

"I really would like to stay here… and get away from here soon." Renji muttered under his breath and flexed numb arms. He got lifted eyebrow from Rukia.

"…This place is too similar with Captain Kurotsuchi's barracks."

The raven haired Shinigami sweat dropped, but agreed with him.

* * *

><p>"What happened to your shoulder?" Voldemort widened his slit eyes. Ichigo's cloak was still covered with blood, and he thought it was good that he didn't put official Captain's clothes to the sparring session. Ichigo's lieutenant wouldn't approve if he had messed up his uniform.<p>

"Nothing." Ichigo took white cloak off and disposed it with a flick of finger. Fabric burned with without leaving anything behind. _"I do not need that anymore."_

He examined his black shirt and it had huge rip. Sighing Ichigo reached his hand out and summoned Spiritual Government's uniform. He couldn't run around with ripped clothes, could he?

While pulling original black coat on, Voldemort noticed two white swords and the number above them. He leaned his head to see: "What is meaning of those swords and number? It doesn't look like normal wizard's robe either."

Ichigo glared at him. Fixing the collar Shinigami turned around: "Well… Let's say that I belong in some kind of military."

They all could see black sword hanging from Ichigo's waist, and when people leered it from the back seats, Shinigami realized what they were looking at.

"_Right. I totally forgot that this cloak doesn't hide Zangetsu same way like a wizard's robe." _It was so easy to hide long blade in the folds of robe.

Mentally cursing himself, Ichigo stepped forwards: "And it's not really your business in any way." he lifted his head and glared at Voldemort: "You had something to tell me. I don't have whole day." Shinigami leaned at the table.

Few Death Eaters shivered. _"Fearless like ever?" _They all thought in unison.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the arrogant attitude.

"Well well, the fact is that I wanted to talk about our deal. Preparations are ready."

Ichigo lifted eyebrows but then smirked. This smirk was the same which scared Death Eaters most. It really didn't show happiness, but excitement.

"Good. So what's your plan?"

* * *

><p>It was already evening when people got back from the hospital. Molly decided to do something simple for supper since they all were exhausted from the trip.<p>

Ichigo hadn't arrived yet since he wanted to think in peace for a while. He sat on a big branch of oak tree. It was rather cold outside, but it didn't bother him. Ichigo ran a hand through his orange hair, scowling like always.

**_"This is starting to get risky, Ichigo. Do you understand that it is very difficult to try to do this without exposion?"_**

Ichigo sighed while stroking Zangetsu's blade subconsciously: "_I know that. The security level is pretty high at Hogwarts. I thought that they would have some kind of other plan."_

**"Che. That would have been easy if your Shinigami friends wouldn't be there."**

_"True. But it doesn't matter if they find out. It's just that they never wouldn't think that I use such cheap ways for this matter."_

**_"You don't need to do this, you know. There is always other ways."_**

Ichigo groaned and leaped down from the tree.

"But this is the most practical way." he said out loud, disappearing to the shadows.

* * *

><p>Molly poured hot water for Shinigami from silvery pot. She needed to take it in the use as well since there were more people nowadays. Fortunately they found it from the Black's bequest when they cleaned up places.<p>

She was wondering that should she do some sandwiches for orange-haired Shinigami, but soon enough they heard a knock from the door.

"Yo, I'm back", Ichigo walked to the kitchen: "How's Arthur?"

"Ah, Ichigo!" Molly smiled: "We are eating supper, please sit down. I make some tea." Ichigo nodded but stayed up.

"And Arthur is lively as always. I am sure that he will get home soon!"

"That's good to hear", he smiled, crossing arms.

"Oi Ichigo. What are you wearing?" Rukia blinked from the table: "Where is Captain's cloak?"

"What? I burned it. It was ripped and bloody." Ichigo showed his back to his friends: "This is official uniform of Spiritual Government."

"Right. I totally forgot that you are not our Captain anymore." Renji stabbed a potato with fork: "I wonder who they will promote to fifth squad."

Ichigo's eyes widened: "They still haven't promoted anyone?"

"Nah, Central 46 is slow as always. They never decide anything this major in one year." Matsumoto chuckled.

"I see…" Ichigo sank in his thoughts. He had forgotten that he probably could call Daniel to help him. His lieutenant was loyal and he wouldn't question what he was doing.

Others gaped at orange-head who stared in the nothingness. Molly gave him a cup of tea but there wasn't any kind of marks of life in his eyes.

"Ichigo?" Harry stood up and waved his hand in the front of Shinigami: "Ichigo!"

"Huh?" Ichigo startled when he snapped out of his thoughts: "Why are you yelling?" he confusedly looked around the room and others laughed at him.

* * *

><p>Next day's situation gave Ichigo something else to think about. Severus came to visit 12 Grimmauld Place.<p>

Shinigami sat in the kitchen with professor Snape and Sirius. He could feel how heavy atmosphere was. Severus and Sirius didn't even look at each other. Sighing he stood up and made some tea for everyone.

When he put mugs to table, door opened, revealing Harry: "Uh…" he stepped inside, notifying his presence.

Severus turned his face to him: "Sit down, Potter."

"Hey," Sirius said loudly, bobbing with his chair: "It would be nicer if you wouldn't boss around in here, Snape. This is my house you know."

Snape's face turned red, while Harry sat next to Sirius and Ichigo tried to push tea cups imperceptibly closer to three wizards.

"I was supposed to meet you alone, Potter." Snape said and familiar mocking smile appeared: "But Black…"

Ichigo lifted other eyebrow. What was he then? Pile of dirt obviously.

"I am boy's godfather", Sirius said with louder voice. Snape in other hand, talked quieter and quieter but you could hear how pissed off he was: "I am here because Dumbledore's orders. But you can stay here, Black. I know that you like to pretend being… involved in."

"What that was supposed to mean?" Sirius let his chair to slam loudly back to four legs.

"Only that you surely feel yourself… Ah, frustrated, when you can't do anything _useful_." Snape emphasized word carefully: "For the guild."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, getting same shade of red on his face as Snape couple minutes ago. Severus smiled a triumphal smile when he turned back to Harry: "Headmaster sent me to tell you, that he hopes that you will study Occlumency in next term."

"What?" Harry was puzzled. Severus smirked even wider: "Occlumency, Potter. Mind's magical defense against attacks from the outside... pretty unknown, but very useful magic."

Ichigo could see how blood escaped from Harry's face, and his small reiatsu pulsed weirdly: "Why do I need to learn that Occly- thing?" he huffed.

"Because the Head Master thinks that it is a good idea. You get private lessons once a week, but you can't tell anybody about it, especially not Dolores Umbridge. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," Harry nodded: "Who will be teaching me?"

Snape lifted his eyebrow: "I will", he said.

"Why Dumbledore won't teach Harry?" Sirius asked offensively: "Why you?"

"Maybe because the Headmaster have rights to give displeasing tasks to other people", Snape said softly: "I can swear that I didn't apply for this job", he stood up: "I will be waiting for you six o'clock in Monday evening, Potter."

"If someone asks, you are getting remedial instruction from potions. Anyone, who has seen you in my class, can't deny that you wouldn't need it."

He turned around but Sirius improved his posture: "Wait a minute."

Severus turned back mocking look etched on his face: "I have to keep hurry, Black. Like you, I don't have much free time."

"So I go straight to the point", Sirius stood up. He was taller than Severus, thought they both didn't reach Ichigo's height.

"If I hear that you have used Occlumency classes for you own profit, when you want to bully Harry, you regret it."

"Oh, that's heartbreaking", Severus mocked: "But haven't you noticed that the boy resembles his father?"

"Yes I have", Sirius said proudly. Snape smiled: "Then you understand that he is so arrogant that criticism simply doesn't affect him." he said.

Both of the wizards pulled their wands out and pointed them to each other. Ichigo facepalmed. This couldn't be true. What had happened between them?

"Sirius!" Harry yelled but he didn't hear.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair when both men mocked each other venomously: "Hey calm down." they still didn't move an inch: "Sirius?" Ichigo said with louder voice: "Severus?"

Nothing happened.

"_Is this how Toshiro feels when I fight with Renji?" _Ichigo wondered. He started to get annoyed. Mocking continued and it only got ruder and ruder along the way.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ichigo snapped when Snape's wand accidentally burst out some sparkles. One of them hit Ichigo straight to the eye.

Both wizards froze and turned to Shinigami who held a hand on his eye. They had forgotten that he was with them too.

"This…" Ichigo closed his eyes, frowning, and smiled: "Do you understand that you are fighting over _fifteen years old boy?" _he said with icy tone, opening eyes: "He is not a kid anymore."

You actually could see a tick mark on his temple.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond, but Ichigo cut him: "And he has his own will to defend himself. I don't mean that you can bully him, Severus." Shinigami noted him too.

"_But…" _Ichigo lowered his head: "_The most important thing is…"_

_"Do. Not. Hurt. Innocent. Bystanders. While. Fighting!" _Ichigo growled and let out unintentionally some reiatsu, forcing all three wizards to the ground.

Kitchen's door opened and whole Weasley's family, soul reapers and Hermione stepped inside. Mr. Weasley came through first proudly: "Cured!" he announced to everyone: "Totally cured!"

He and others stopped in their tracks when they saw Harry, Severus and Sirius on the ground and very pissed Ichigo scowling.

"What is going on in here?" smile dropped from Arthur's face. Rukia just frowned: "Ichigo, don't kill them."

Orange headed Shinigami dropped his spiritual pressure so they could stand up.

"Che." Ichigo walked through the people and disappeared to hallway. They heard how the front door was smacked shut.

Severus wiped off dust from his robe while Sirius leaned to chair to keep his balance and Harry sat on one.

"Six o'clock in Monday evening, Potter." Snape said and walked after Ichigo, still wobbling a bit.

"What happened in here?" Mr. Weasley asked again.

"Nothing, Arthur", Sirius sat down too, huffing like he would have run a long way just couple minutes ago: "We just had a friendly conversation with Severus and Ichigo didn't approve that." he smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with that idiot? I know that he is short-tempered but this…" Toshiro crossed his arms: "Why is he so stressed out?"

Rukia frowned worriedly and Matsumoto patted her to shoulder. She knew that Rukia's and Ichigo's relationship have been always a bit complicated. Or not so complicated, they both just were too dense. But in the situations like this you could see clearly how worried Rukia was, or other way around. Renji narrowed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I snap from matter like that?" <em>Ichigo walked around dark streets rubbing his temples.

**"I don't know, Kingy, but I guess that you are just so stressed about this whole shit."**

**_"I agree with Shiro", _**Zangetsu said: **_"You are driving yourself straight to the nervous breakdown if you keep going like this."_**

_"How's that? I guess that everything has been solved already. I know what I am going to do."_

**_"But one part of you isn't still sure is it right. That's why you are feeling like this, and your inner world has been consumed by clouds and mist."_**

_"Mist? Since when there has been mist in my inner world?" _Ichigo lifted a mental eyebrow.

**_"You are trying to not to think about matters coming ahead, so you are subconsciously trying to hide them."_**

**"Hey! I asked many times that why here's mist and you didn't bother to answer to me!" **Shiro growled at Zangetsu.

"Really?" Ichigo said out loud, realizing what he did and closed his mouth: "_Sorry about that."_

**_"Just remember what I have said to you Ichigo. Keep going forward."_**

**"Yeah", **Shiro cut his Zanpakuto: **"When you have decided something, just do it." **he advised against his usual way of behavior. The Hollow seemed to be pissed about the mist.

_"Right. I will remember that and I try to get that mist off." _Ichigo blinked few times, trying to identify buildings around him. He had walked a long way without noticing and he has never been in this part of town before.

"Oh well." Ichigo shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Next day it was time to leave to Hogwarts once again. When their convoy arrived, Harry asked: "Where is Ichigo? I haven't seen him since yesterday."<p>

"Nah, don't worry about that." Matsumoto smiled: "He probably goes with his own way there since he is not here!"

"What if he is hurt?" Hermione asked worriedly: "The streets aren't safe in the dark."

"Hah, I wish that I could see the day when streets are not safe enough for that idiot. He won't die even if you kill him." Renji snorted.

"Right…"

Next day Harry was nervous about the Snape's lessons. He was sure that it wouldn't go well. He hadn't seen Ichigo, though he heard from others that orange-head had arrived last night.

Soul Reapers had some thinking that how would they get in the Hogwarts, but Dumbledore had taken care of it already. It was said to students that Hogwarts had done co-operation with one Japanese school. The Japanese students had heard lots of Hogwarts and they wanted to experience school they had heard about.

The good thing was that there was a lot different kind of people around the school, so wizards didn't wonder when all of Shinigami started from fifth year. Toshiro and Rukia looked like first-years and Renji and Matsumoto would be old enough to be at their seventh.

"So you all got to Gryffindor?" Ichigo ran a hand through his hair: "Sounds fishy."

"Idiot", Rukia punched him: "Of course it sounds since Dumbledore helped us to get in!"

Ichigo scowled: "Ouch! I know that, midget! I mean… I hope that Dolores won't notice this!" Toshiro narrowed his eyes: "Are you talking about that woman we were supposed to be careful with?"

"Yes!" Ichigo sighed: "She is one clever bitch."

* * *

><p>Harry arrived to supper later than others. He shivered and had a cold sweat all over him from the training session in dungeons. Shinigami and wizards looked him worriedly.<p>

"Are you alright?" Renji asked with furrowed eyebrows. Harry didn't say anything since he was afraid that he would throw up if he tried. Fortunately Hermione saved him: "Of course he is not alright. Anybody would be tired after many attacks into mind!"

Harry had told to his friends that what he was doing in those lessons. Soul Reapers understood, it would be horrible to have some uninvited guest in your inner world.

The evening went quietly, and everybody went sleep after homework. Harry's night wasn't as peaceful as he hoped. Ron and Renji woke him up during horrible nightmare. It wasn't a good sign. It took a while before Harry got back to sleep since he was thinking about that dream.

Next morning Soul Reapers and wizards rushed down from Gryffindor Tower to get something to eat. Harry was feeling much better and he felt like he could eat a horse.

Unfortunately they bumped on someone they didn't want to see. A pink woman appeared around the corner, stopping them.

"Ohh…" she chirped like always: "You must be the transfer students whom I have heard of?"

Soul Reapers stood there horrified about the sight in front of them. That pink frog would have scared anyone. Toshiro coughed when he subsided: "Yes, we are. You must be Professor Umbridge, am I right?"

"Yes you are! Wonderful… It is nice to see that you are such good friends!"

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"Since you all got to Gryffindor, you must to share same way of thinking…" she smiled. Shinigami and others paled. She really was cleverer than they thought.

"Oh, there you are, Ichigo!"

Students blinked when they saw Ichigo walking to them, his patented scowl on his face: "Are the students bothering you?" this question caused turning heads to the orange-head. What the hell was he doing?

"No, no…" Umbridge smiled at Ichigo: "I just was greeting the new students."

"Ah, good to hear, I was afraid that they had disturbed you in some way. You know, these _rascals _can't usually behave." Ichigo let his scowl drop and smiled.

"That is true, unfortunately. Too bad that discipline here was horrible before Ministry got involved. But you see how these rules are starting to work!" Umbridge lifted eyebrows: "Do you want some tea? I would like to discuss about some things in my office."

"I would love to." Ichigo nodded and went after woman who headed her office. When Dolores didn't look at his way, Ichigo turned around to look at dumbfounded Soul Reapers and made a gesture which resembled a lot like throwing up. He smirked and disappeared behind the corner.

"Poor Ichigo." Hermione shook her head when they walked to the Great Hall. Soul Reapers turned to look at her: "What was that all about?"

"Didn't you see?" Hermione frowned: "Umbridge was suspicious about the whole transfer –thing!"

"Ichigo came when he noticed that she was bothering us. So he lured her away." Harry continued: "He has done that before."

Renji narrowed eyes: "Why he was so friendly with her then? 'Are the students bothering you?' screw that!"

Ron laughed: "He is just acting. It is much easier for him to move around if Umbridge thinks that Ichigo is at her side."

"I see…" Toshiro frowned: "That's surprisingly clever from Kurosaki. I have never thought that he could do something like that." Renji, Matsumoto and Rukia turned to him.

"You know his acting and lying skills."

"True enough." Renji nodded: "He is planning to do something. Ichigo would never get along with someone he hates without an alternative reason."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. He, Ron and Hermione had gotten different picture of him. They never thought that Ichigo could be so…. cunning.

"Oh yes. I have known that Strawberry for years now, and he didn't change when he was here." Renji gave wizards a knowing look.

Harry understood with others that they really hadn't gotten that familiar with Ichigo. Yes, he was a good friend of theirs, but that's it. These Soul Reapers had gone through a war with him. Wizards didn't have their chance yet.

"I understand", Harry nodded: "So… What do you think he is going to do?"

"I am not sure", raven haired Shinigami scratched her chin: "But we will see. Whatever it is, it's driving Ichigo nuts."

They descended to the Great Hall to get some breakfast before long school day (what Renji hated. "_I HAVE GRADUATED FROM THE ACADEMY ALREADY DAMMIT")._

Harry's nightmare came alive when they heard news.

"MASSIVE BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN. MINISTRY AFRAIDS THAT BLACK IS REGROUPING OLD DEATH EATERS."

"What is Death Eater?" Renji asked, poking a photo of woman. He was fascinated how the pictures actually moved. Under the photo was text, woman's name and his crime. Renji laughed when woman started to scream something and tried to scratch her with his finger.

"You don't know? They are Voldemort's followers." Harry answered and few people shivered around him.

"What a weird name." Matsumoto pouted: "You can't eat death!"

Students around them gaped at Soul Reapers like they would be suicidal and moved away from them. Shinigami didn't notice this.

"I wonder if Ichigo has seen this…" Rukia wondered but was cut by Hitsugaya: "No need to think, there he is."

They turned to look at the doors. Orange-headed figure was easy to spot from the crowd.

"Yo!" Ichigo lifted a hand. He stopped in his tracks, looking at others: "You are not even going to greet me anymore?"

"What the hell Ichigo!" Renji stood up: "You look half-dead. What happened?" orange headed man blinked confusedly.

"Oh…" Ichigo smirked weakly when he grasped the situation: "Nothing much."

He had bags under eyes and his skin was deathly pale. Wizards swore that it had a green tint in it. Orange head flexed his arms, yawning at the same time: "I didn't sleep well. But I am going to get something to eat. I feel like throwing up right now." he walked to the teachers table.

"He looks sick." Hermione watched him worriedly as he walked away.

Ichigo stared his food on plate. His appetite was long gone. He seriously would need some sleep, but there was other things to do. Ichigo noticed that the breakout from the Azkaban was the topic of day. Students leaned to each other holding magazines.

Umbridge had informed him about the escape.

_Flashback:_

_Umbridge passed newspaper to orange headed Shinigami. He took it and read cover._

_"Escape from Azkaban?"_

_"Yes. This is a disaster for Ministry." Dolores sighed overdramatically. Ichigo frowned: "What do you mean? There are often breakouts from prisons. It's not uncommon you know."_

_"But now we are talking about the Azkaban!" woman breathed and stood up: "While dementors are guarding, events like this are impossible!"_

_"Ah right…" Ichigo frowned: "What do you think happened?"_

_"Unfortunately I can't say surely… But I can say that people start talking rubbish again." she waved her finger._

_"Hmm?" Ichigo lifted his gaze from table._

_"Because the **Potter**", she emphasized word venomously: "They think that he is talking truth about Dark Lord and dementors are on you-know-who's side again!"_

_Ichigo narrowed his eyes. Slowly he stood up: "I see… but there is nothing we can do about it. I will keep closer watch on the boy."_

_"Thank you. Report me if you hear anything."_

_Soul Reaper nodded and left the pink office._

_Flashback ends:_

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that most of the students and teachers were gone already. The Hall was quiet, you could hear students blabbering from the corridors when they waited lessons to start.

He blinked few times and rubbed his tired eyes before leaving to his office.

While Ichigo was snoring in his room, Soul Reapers frustrated in DADA class:

"Oh man!" Renji whispered to Matsumoto: "Why the hell we need to attend to classes?" Matsumoto, who wasn't paying attention to book which they needed to read, shrugged. She leered at Captain Hitsugaya, who obediently read the book.

"Captain will read it for me too!" she chirped quietly back to Renji who groaned.

Rukia sat next to window, thinking everything else but the class. Umbridge didn't pay first any attention to them, but after a while she coughed:

"Hem hem…"

Soul Reapers glanced around confusedly before they realized what had made that sound.

"Please concentrate in reading."

The whole day went with same pattern.

Within next days, new rules had been hanged up on the wall. One of them banned teachers to give any other information apart their subject to students.

"That makes the whole breakout thing even more suspicious." Renji noted and others agreed with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:  
><strong>

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 14<strong>

It was time for Hogsmeade visit once again. Harry had agreed to go to date with Cho and he was nervous. The Shinigami decided to tag along though they weren't sure where they were going.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Renji waved at orange-headed Soul Reaper. They stood in the hallway, waiting access to go. Ichigo stepped down the stairs and walked to them: "To Hogsmeade, huh?"

"Yeah, we are going with Harry and make sure that nothing happens", Hitsugaya frowned: "You are not coming?"

Ichigo waved hands in the front of him: "Nah, I haven't been assigned there. I have other things to do too." he looked around, noticing that other students started to gather: "I think you can go now." he pointed at the doors. Hitsugaya nodded and ordered everybody to stick with him.

Others waved good-byes and started to move to doors as well. Ichigo watched as wizards flowed outside until he was left all alone. Sighing, he closed doors and shuffled back upstairs. He was having bloody headache which didn't seem to get better.

Slowly Shinigami walked through huge gardens which belonged to Pomona Sprout. Spells kept this part of garden warm, and there wasn't any snow around. The sun shined, giving almost magical look for scenery.

Ichigo chuckled. That is exactly what it is. Magic.

He slumped under a tree, pulling himself in his inner world. Ichigo wanted to ask Zangetsu about the headache. It just… didn't feel right.

When he arrived to his mindscape, orange-head couldn't do anything else but gape.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

Normally blue skyscrapers were now… sparkling. When Ichigo looked further, he could swear that the buildings were stirring and shifting a bit. Ichigo rubbed his eyes, glanced buildings once more and looked down. Then he finally realized what caused the twinkling.

Water.

Tons of water was running down the sides of skyscrapers, moving more like a river since the whole world was sideways. The water reached Ichigo's shins, but when he lifted a leg, it wasn't wet.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo said with monotone voice. Zanpakuto stood on familiar flagpole. He turned to look at pissed Shinigami: **_"What is it, Ichigo?"_**

"Why is there water in my inner world?"

"**_Hmm…" _**old man didn't say anything. His expression was unreadable behind sunglasses. Ichigo waited impatiently, feeling the heavy atmosphere.

"**_I don't know."_**

Ichigo dropped down almost comically and scowled: "What the hell? Don't you usually know everything going on in here?"

"**_Usually yes, but this time it seems to be linked to your hollow's activities." _**Zanpakuto turned away: **_"You see…"_**

Ichigo turned to look at the direction Zangetsu pointed at. They stood there quietly a while.

"Shiro is doing _WHAT?"_

* * *

><p>When wizards arrived in Hogsmeade, Harry split up and left with Cho. He was grateful to have a little break from Soul Reapers - especially from Renji who teased him all the time about Cho. Harry couldn't believe that those people really were guides of soulworld. They acted like kids sometimes.<p>

Renji, Hitsugaya and Rukia stood at the gates of village, wondering what to do. Young white haired Captain took a look around: "Where's Matsumoto?" he frowned.

"I guess that she went to shopping already, Captain." Renji answered. Hitsugaya muttered something what sounded like: "_I should have guessed…"_

"Eh… Well, should we go now?" Ron asked, tilting his head to town's direction. He and Hermione led Shinigami to explore the village.

Day went nicely, though Harry had hard time with Rita Seeker who Hermione had forced to write about Voldemort's return. It was annoying but he just needed to endure.

Wizards returned to school one by one when it started to get dark. Shinigami had left earlier. They all were supposed to meet at supper to discuss about upcoming article in the Quibbler. Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall and went to sit with Hitsugaya, Renji, Rukia and Matsumoto.

"Heya", Harry greeted and waved his hand. Hitsugaya just nodded, frowned and turned to look at the teachers' table. After sitting next to him, Harry glanced at teachers. He let his eyes wander through the table, spotting Hagrid first. Well, he is kind of hard to miss. Hagrid waved and Harry smiled to him. Next he noticed orange hair in the other side of the table. Ichigo was leaning to his hand, and his face couldn't be seen. Snape was sitting next to him asking something, but the orange-head just shook his head.

"What are they discussing?" Ron asked. Hitsugaya shrugged: "I don't know, they have been talking something for a while now. Ichigo doesn't seem to be in good mood."

"I wonder what happened…" Matsumoto sighed. Rukia looked worried: "Yes, we need to ask him later. How your interview went, Harry?" she turned to look at dark haired boy. Harry scratched his neck, smirking: "It was horrible. What else could you expect?"

Hermione and Ron laughed. They know what kind of person Rita Seeker is. All of them were waiting for the next Quibbler.

Next morning they ran into Ichigo who was going to breakfast.

"Yo, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya nodded. Ichigo tilted his head and blinked few times: "Oh! You guys! How was the Hogsmeade visit?"

They stopped in their tracks when they saw Ichigo. His skin was awfully pale, and he looked a bit sick. Again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Renji asked. Rukia frowned worriedly.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You look like a zombie!" Ron asked with widen eyes. Ichigo chuckled: "Ah… Right. I guess that this bloody headache is the cause." he rubbed his temples: "I have too much things to do… Now if you excuse me… I need to find Severus…"

Laughing hollowly, Ichigo tottered away.

"What the hell? Really, I have never seen Ichigo like that before!" Renji frowned when they continued their way to the Great Hall. Others just shrugged – they didn't know either.

At the breakfast they forgot Ichigo's weird way of behavior when Dean and others wondered how brave Harry was when he gave that interview about the Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Days went by. Gryffindor lost their match against Hufflepuff, and whole Gryffindor house was down after that. Shinigami couldn't understand that how everyone took some game so seriously. Fortunately the Quibbler was published in next Monday and it took their thoughts away from the game.<p>

Dozens of owls carried fan-mail to Harry. Few people wrote against him but many people appraised Harry for the article.

Umbridge got furious, of course. She banned Harry from Hogsmeade visits and later that day there had been published new Educational Decree: "Student, who is caught while obtaining the Quibbler, will be expelled from school".

Hermione chuckled when they read the news; this caused Harry and Ron turn to her: "How can you be so happy?"

"Oh Harry, don't you get it?" Hermione sighed: "If she had a way, which would make sure that everyone would read that article, was its banning!"

The three of them turned to look at the Soul Reapers who were intensively staring somewhere in to crowd. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved a bit closer to them to see what was going on. When they heard familiar high-pitched voice and saw mop of orange hair, they immediately knew what was happening.

Umbridge raged to Ichigo how irresponsible students were, stomping to ground and waving her hands. It was unusual to see her acting that way.

Ichigo stood next to her leaning to his hand and then ran it through his hair. It was oblivious to students that he was annoyed to listen her wailing, but Umbridge seemed to think that Ichigo was annoyed about the article.

"Poor Ichigo", Ron chuckled and Hermione gave him a sad smile.

Ichigo led rampaging Umbridge carefully to stairs to get her out of the students' gazes. When she started climbing, Ichigo turned back once more. He spotted Harry and others giving them a wink and thumbs up before going after Umbridge.

It wasn't only Harry and co. but other people who had participated in Harry's lessons who smiled when they saw Ichigo giving his approval for whole thing.

People just talked and talked whole day about the article. You could hear it everywhere even though it was banned. Ichigo was in a good mood first but then a massive headache hit him and he withdrew to his office.

"_If this is caused by you again, Shiro, I swear that…"_

"**No it's not me this time! Trust me Kingy." **hollow mentally shrugged in his mind: **"This is just normal headache. I am sure that it's because that horrible bitch and her whining! I thought I was going crazy…!"**

"_True… Hey, old man. It's dry in there, is it?"_

"**_Yes. This time he isn't lying." _**Zangetsu confirmed.

"**Hey! That was only because you NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING THAN SIT AROUND HERE! I AM SO BORED YOU IDIOT!" **Shiro whined like girl in her teens. Ichigo could see him stomping ground like an idiot.

"_Geh… Don't yell! I told you that in here it's impossible. Well, I was thinking to make a visit to almighty Dark Lord again."_

"**Really? Really? Do you mean what I am thinking?"**

"_How should I know what you are thinking? Keep quiet now, my headache is getting worse."_

Ichigo cut the mental link with Shiro and Zangetsu. In his thoughts he wandered to his desk and leaned to it.

"You reap what you sow, eh?"

* * *

><p>Apparently Sybill Trelawney was fired from her job and new teacher was taken in her old position. Ichigo didn't even know about it before Umbridge came to him, whining that the new teacher was a centaur. It had woken Ichigo's interest since he never had seen a centaur before but in the end, it didn't matter who was teaching Divination. He didn't think that foreseeing was possible anyways.<p>

When Harry and Ron were at Firenze's, new Divination teacher's first lesson, he wanted to speak with Harry and Ron in private after the class.

He had warning for Hagrid: "His endeavor isn't going to work out. It would be better for him to give up."

Centaur was mysterious about the whole thing, not telling them what Hagrid was trying to do and sent boys away.

When March turned to April, Harry's worries seemed to build up. Only thing why he could endure school was Dumbledore's Army. They had finally started practicing Expecto Patronums. Harry was delighted to see how much people had improved during these lessons.

But nothing good goes on forever…

It was normal lessons like any other, expect one thing: Dobby came to visit. House-elf amused some students, but Harry noticed immediately that something was wrong.

It took a while but finally Harry figured what had scared house-elf that badly. Dolores Umbridge and Inquisitorial Squad had found them. Silence fell over after they heard that someone was behind the wall.

When Dolores threw first spell to break the fake wall, Harry screamed: "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAITING FOR! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

People started to pour out from other doors, everyone disappearing towards their own House.

Harry confirmed that everyone had left before he started running. Unfortunately he didn't get far before spell tackled him down. It was Malfoy: "I GOT HIM I GOT HIM! It's Potter!"

Harry saw Umbridge waddling there quickly, almost crying from happiness: "It's him… It's really him! Good work Draco. Keep watching if you can find more of them!"

She grabbed Harry forcefully: "And you… You come to Headmaster's office with me." frog-woman dragged Harry through dark hallways and soon they were in the front of stone monsters.

Dumbledore's office was full of people. Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking calm as ever and next to him stood tense-looking Professor Minerva MacGongall. At the hearth was Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge who looked very satisfied at the situation and both sides of door was standing guards: Kingsley Shacklebolt and some tough-looking wizard Harry didn't know. Next to wall hovered familiar freckle-faced and red-haired person: Percy Weasley and with him was Ichigo Kurosaki with even brighter hair and he was looking at Umbridge intensively.

Fudge broke the silence: "Well", he snickered: "Well, well, well."

"He was going to Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy's son caught him." Umbridge pointed at Harry.

"Oh really? I need to tell Lucius when I see him… Do you know why you are here?"

Harry was going to answer "Yes, I know" defiantly, but just before he said anything, Harry noticed Dumbledore who shook his head little.

"I kn… I don't know." Harry stuttered.

"Excuse me?" Fudge said: "You don't know why you are here?"

"No I don't know." Harry answered.

Fudge looked totally dumbfounded, glancing between Harry and Umbridge: "You really don't know," he said with mocking tone, "why Professor Umbridge dragged you in this office? You don't know that you have been breaking school's rules?"

"School's rules? No." Harry said.

Fudge started to get more and more annoyed: "So you don't know that there have been found illegal student group from the school?"

Harry denied once more.

"I think, Minister, that we should get our source of information." Umbridge suggested.

"Yes, yes. Go to get her." Fudge nodded and Umbridge left. "Nothing is better than good witness, don't you think Dumbledore?" Minister turned to Headmaster.

"Nothing, Cornelius." Dumbledore answered seriously.

They waited for a while and Umbridge arrived with Cho's long haired friend, Marietta.

"Don't be afraid little girl." Umbridge said softly and patted her back: "Everything is fine now. You have done the right thing. Minister is very happy with you. He will tell your mother how good girl you have been. Marietta's mother, Minister," she added to Fudge: "Is Madam Edgecombe."

"Very good, very good!" Fudge clapped his hands together. Everyone was now focused to Marietta so Harry had courage to glance at Ichigo. He was staring at Marietta as well, narrowing his eyes.

Harry startled and turned back to Marietta when he heard Fudge's yell.

Marietta's face was covered with red-bluish pustules which formed a word: "SNEAK". She hid her face but it was too late. Everyone had seen that horrible curse already.

"She didn't have time to tell much before that curse appeared, just that there was going to be some kind of meeting today. Then she saw her reflection from mirror and didn't talk anymore." Umbridge grimaced.

"Well, you did the right thing, girl, that you talked", Fudge said: "Could you tell me now who were there and what happened?"

Marietta didn't talk, she just shook her head with widen eyes.

"Can't we do anything about that curse?" Minister turned to Umbridge but she shook her head: "I couldn't find anything helpful yet."

Harry felt proud about Hermione's skills of cursing.

"But we don't need any more information from her." Umbridge smiled: "I can tell rest of things. Minister probably remembers when I told that Potter had seen group of students at the Hogsmeade…"

"And what do you have to confirm it's true?" MacGongall asked.

"I have a witness, Willy Widdershins. He was heavily bandaged at the moment but his hearing is in good condition. He had heard every word what Potter was spouting, and came here to report to me."

"Oh, so that's why he didn't get charged from toilet –case!" MacGongall asked with lifted eyebrows: "That's really interesting, so that's our legal system nowadays."

One of the paintings yelled something but he was ignored when Umbridge continued: "Besides, Ichigo Kurosaki saw them there as well." she chirped.

Harry turned to look at orange-haired man with amused expression. What? Had Ichigo told Umbridge that they were there? Why?

Ichigo had still that scowl on when he turned his gaze to Umbridge. Even she seemed to be startled how murderous that look was.

"Isn't that right? And oh", she turned to Fudge: "I didn't introduce you earlier, he is staff in this school and he has been great help with keeping students in line."

Fudge nodded approval.

"I told you, Dolores…" Ichigo said slowly, causing everyone to turn to him again.

"That I didn't see them. Yes, I visited that pub, but I had my own things to do so I didn't really pay attention to anything else. Unfortunately." he closed eyes.

"But Ichigo…" Umbridge tried persuading him.

"But Dolores…" Ichigo opened his eyes and tilted head: "If I knew something, I really would tell you, wouldn't I?" Heavy and dark atmosphere fell in to room and Ichigo narrowed his eyes once more.

"Ah, yes… Yes…" she coughed.

Minister was startled about whole conversation and he wasn't the only one. After short silence Fudge turned to Dumbledore: "So, even this you can't deny even with amazing fantasy-stories! Or are you suggesting that Willy was lying about Potter recruiting people to an illegal club?"

"No, I am not Cornelius." Dumbledore smiled: "But you know that groups weren't banned then. It was later on so Harry wasn't doing anything against rules at that time."

Fudge and Percy looked dumbfounded but Umbridge said: "Even if that wasn't illegal, it's been almost half of year since decree was put in action so every other meeting after that was illegal!"

"Well, do you have any evidence that there have been meetings?" Dumbledore watched her through his fingers.

"Evidence? Why is Miss Marietta here then?" Umbridge poked at Marietta.

"Oh, can you tell us about those meetings then, Marietta?" Headmaster turned to girl who had dreamy look on her face.

"Miss Edgecombe? Can you tell about these meetings? You can nod or shook your head, it won't make pimples worse."

For everyone's surprise, Marietta shook her head.

Umbridge frowned: "What? Seems that you didn't get the question: There have been those meetings, right?"

Marietta shook her head again.

"What do you mean with shaking your head, my dear?" Umbridge asked with her sweetest voice.

"Usually it means no", MacGongall said: "So there haven't been any meetings, Miss Edgecombe?" this time girl nodded.

"But in this evening there was a meeting!" Umbridge raged: "And Potter is leader, he is the leader. Isn't that right? _Why are you shaking your head, girl?"_

Professor Umbridge grabbed Marietta and started shaking her roughly. Dumbledore was immediately up and pointing his wand at Umbridge. Frog-woman jumped away from the girl, shaking hands like they had been burned.

"I can't let you mishandle the students, Dolores." Dumbledore said with angry voice for the first time.

"Now it might be best to calm down, Madam Umbridge." Kingsley said with his deep voice: "This is not a good situation to get in trouble."

"No…" she turned to Kingsley: "I mean, yes. Yes. I just lost my composure."

"But we are here for solid evidence we have!" she said proudly and took a paper from her pocket. Harry felt how blood disappeared from his face. The list of members.

"Good… Let me see…" Fudge took the paper and he almost dropped it.

"What the…" he breathed: "Do you see what name they have taken to their club? _Dumbledore's Army."_

Dumbledore leaned forward and took piece of parchment. He stared it for a while and smiled: "Oh well, game is over", he said simply: "Do you want a written confession, Cornelius or does statement with witnesses be enough?"

Kingsley and MacGongall exchanged glances and Ichigo's face darkened.

"Statement? What are you…" Fugde asked.

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius." Dumbledore said still smiling and showed parchment: "Not Harry's Army, _Dumbledore's Army_."

Understanding rose on Minister's face: "You?"

"Yes", Dumbledore said friendly.

"You did all this?"

"Yes, I recruited these students. Today we were supposed to meet first time. I wanted to see how many of them would join my side. I see that it was a mistake to ask Miss Edgecombe."

"Then you have been CUNNING AGAINST ME!" Fudge turned red.

"Yes I have", Dumbledore said happily.

"NO!" Harry roared. Ichigo turned his scowl at Harry, clearly warning him. Kingsley and MacGongall were the same. But Harry could not let it happen.

"No… Professor Umbridge!" Harry said but Dumbledore silenced him: "Harry. Keep quiet or you need to leave this office."

"Yeah, shut up Potter!" Minister Fudge grinned: "Well well well… When I came here today, I thought that I will expel Potter but…!"

"Yeah, you can arrest me." Dumbledore smiled.

"Weasley!" Fudge yelled: "Have you written every detail what has happened here today?"

"Yes, Minister, I think so, Minister!" Percy nodded.

"Good… Now, I will have you sent to Azkaban for this to wait legal process!" Fudge almost jumped up and down from the excitement.

"Ah, but there I see a little problem." Dumbledore said softly: "Yes, I thought that this problem would be in the way."

"What problem? I don't see any problem here, Dumbledore!" Minister said with gleeful voice.

"Well, I see. You seem to be living in belief that I will come with you _without resistance. _I don't have any reason to come willingly with you to Azkaban. I have plenty other things to do._"_

"What? Are you saying that you are going to defeat all of us alone?" Fudge mocked him. Dumbledore just lifted his eyebrows: "Oh yes, only if you make me to do that."

"GET HIM!"

There was a silvery flashing light and loud bang. Floor was shaking and MacGongall grasped Harry and Marietta on the ground. Someone yelled: "No!" there were few more bangs and then everything went silent.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes we are!" MacGongall stood up with Harry and Marietta. When dust disappeared, Harry saw how the Umbridge, Minister Fudge, Kingsley, Percy and Dawlish lied on the ground. Ichigo walked closer them. He didn't even seem to be dusty.

"So you are leaving."

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"I leave Hogwarts in your care."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<br>**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:  
><strong>

Mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is, what lazy bastard I am. As always I hope they wont distract your reading experience.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 15<strong>

Next day a new Educational Decree had been published.

"_ORDER FROM MINISTRY OF MAGIC._

_High-Inquisitor Dolores Jane Umbridge has been promoted as a new Headmaster of Hogwarts replacing Albus Dumbledore."_

Posters had been spread through the whole school, and everyone seemed to know what had happened back then. Only topic of discussion was Dumbledore's escape.

"What? Ichigo has been promoted as Deputy Headmaster? Why?" Renji frowned. They had been discussing about new changes in school when Umbridge was promoted as Headmaster. She had acted fast. Newest annunciation surprised Soul Reapers.

They had spotted new Educational Decree which demoted MacGongall from her Headmistress position and promoted Ichigo as a new Deputy Headmaster giving him more rights.

"Renji, don't you get it?" Rukia hit him to arm: "She seems to think that Ichigo is much more reliable than MacGongall who took Dumbledore's side."

Those who were in Dumbledore's Army but didn't know Ichigo like Harry, Ron and Hermione, started to think that he had changed sides. Well, Ichigo couldn't complain. He got bigger office and more free-time since he didn't teach any subject and now he didn't need to watch after students.

That meant that he finally could visit one snake-like man.

_"Eeh, I haven't even kept any contact with him. But I want to see what kind of people he got from the Azkaban."_

**"Of course. I want to check are they any fun! It will be boring to kill them if they are just wussies…" **Shiro chirped. Ichigo sighed mentally.

**_"But what are you going to do with them?" _**Zangetsu asked with his normal monotone voice.

_"I don't care if they don't keep their part of the deal. I never expected much but with these changes there's no need. And I somehow get a feeling that we don't need to do anything with Dolores…"_

**"GET A GRIP KING! Don't you dare start using first name of that frog-woman! It creeps me out…"**

"…_I have spent too much time with her."_

When it got darker and Ichigo was sure nobody would miss him, he took a Senkaimon to very familiar mansion.

He walked straight to dining room where Voldemort and his little helpers spent their time.

"Oh! Ichigo… It has been a while, hasn't it?" Voldemort smiled when everyone turned to look at newcomer. Ichigo let his gaze wander through Death Eaters, trying to remember new faces.

Those Death Eaters were just pawns for killing. They didn't have higher purpose like Lucius who had his job in Ministry as a spy.

"We all should congratulate you." Voldemort said, catching Ichigo's interest: "For your new position as Deputy Headmaster."

Some Death Eaters who hadn't heard about that, lifted their eyebrows: Why was the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts here? All Voldemort had told them was that he was the guy who helped them to get out.

"Oh, so you have already heard about that? Who do you have in the school beside me?" Ichigo tilted his head, hoping that he had proved his trustworthiness already. Earlier Voldemort wasn't eager to tell him anything.

"I think that you are ready to hear that. Actually, I think that you know each other already." he waved at the other side of room where Severus Snape appeared from the doors: "You wanted to see me, Lord?" he stopped in his tracks when he saw Ichigo standing next to table. Soul Reaper was still tilting his head and had an amused smile on his face. Severus kept his face expressionless as always, but he remembered time when Voldemort had told him about another source of information.

_Flashback:_

_"Oh, I have forgotten to tell you, Severus" Voldemort said quietly when he and black haired man had been left alone after meeting: "I have another friend in Hogwarts with you."_

_Severus was shocked but kept his composure: "Really? Who is this informant, if I may ask?"_

_"You will know it from his hair color. If I say orange, does it resemble anyone you know?"_

_Severus would have paled if he wasn't white already. A face popped in his mind immediately but he couldn't believe it. He? Really?_

_"Ahh, I see. Has he showed any reliability yet?" Severus asked carefully._

_"Well, how do you think we would have broken Azkaban so easily without any help?"_

_Flashback ends:_

So it was true. It really was one of those Soul Reapers whom Potter and Dumbledore trusted blindly. First those weird masked creatures and then this. What will happen next?

"Oh, so it's you Severus", Ichigo waved his hand, smiling at the same time but his eyes were cold: "Never thought I would meet you here."

Snape didn't answer, he just walked closer the table.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Ichigo, what brings you here today?" Voldemort turned to look at Soul Reaper. Ichigo closed his eyes and shrugged: "I just wanted to see who I exactly got out from that prison."

"I see…"

Severus had a dilemma. First, he had seen how friendly Ichigo was with Dolores Umbridge, and now he was chatting with Voldemort like they were old friends. Whose side he was on actually?

"But about the thing we were discussing earlier, have you thought about it, Ichigo?" Voldemort leaned to table and aimed his slit eyes straight to Soul Reaper.

Snape lifted his eyebrow and Ichigo frowned. Slowly, he walked to other side of table: "Like I said before…" Ichigo reclined against table: "I won't do it."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes: "Why?" Dark Lord had suggested Ichigo that he should take that tattoo what proved Death Eaters loyalty.

Tension rose quickly and Death Eaters glanced Voldemort and Ichigo who squeezed his eyes shut: "Have you totally forgotten", he breathed: "Why I am here in the first place?"

Severus and other Death Eaters flinched at tone.

"I am not one of your lackeys!" he opened eyes and they were golden-black once again. Severus was the only one who shocked about that since others had seen it before when they were at Azkaban.

Ichigo stood up and grinned: "You really think that there is some way to control me with fear like you do with others?" He spread his hand to sides and took a step back. Shiro was totally in control now.

"WATCH HOW YOU TALK TO ME!" Voldemort spat: "WHY DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HERE?"

Ichigo buried his face to a hand. It was silent for a while but then everybody could hear quiet laughter. It was insane and the look on his grin matched it perfectly when Ichigo lowered his hand.

"Have you forgotten our deal? It's your turn now! And if you dear to break your promise", he swiped a finger in front of his neck as clear sign: "I will make sure that I am the one who does it."

Everybody just stared at him. Even Voldemort didn't say anything. Pressure, what he had felt, was so dark and evil that even he had shivered. That power exceeded normal humans or wizards. That evilness felt same as those creatures he had summoned to help him.

"If you don't have anything to say, I will take my leave." Ichigo gave a slight mocking bow and walked out.

* * *

><p>A day after that meeting Ichigo decided to visit Severus and headed to dungeons. He needed to ask few things.<p>

**_"You have explaining too, Ichigo." _**Zangetsu noted when he started to walk down stairs which led to classroom.

_"I guess. Shiro's show might have scared him."_

**"Aww, but I did my best! And besides, that pride of yours is ridiculous. You were pissed at his words before I was in control!"**

_"I know. That's why I think that it's better that I explain it."_

**"Are you going to tell about me?"**

_"No way! He would think that I have some kind of personality disorder! I just say that it was because I needed to scare them a bit. Of course after I have confirmed which side he belongs to."_

Lessons had just ended and Ichigo felt only Severus' presence in classroom.

"Severus, I need to talk to you." Ichigo walked silently in the room, closing door behind him. Black haired man was good with hiding his expressions, but Ichigo noticed him flinching when he heard Ichigo.

_"You really scared shit out of him!"_

**"Che, he is just a wussy like everyone else…"**

Severus closed a book he was reading and turned to Soul Reaper. Ichigo sighed: "I go straight to the point: Are you with Voldemort or with Dumbledore? And you can be honest with me. You know, human matters: No right to interfere. I just need to know."

You couldn't see what Snape was thinking. After a while he answered: "With Dumbledore."

Ichigo relieved and smiled.

"You?"

The orange-head lifted his hands up as sign of peace: "With Dumbledore and others of course. That's my job."

"Why I haven't heard about this?" Severus asked with monotone voice.

"Well, I am doing this alone, you are the first person who have discovered me." Ichigo grinned: "But I never would have thought that you are doing double-agent's job as well."

"What you are doing isn't really same what I am", Severus noted: "Usually you act that you are friends with everyone." Ichigo looked dumbfounded but then he realized: "You mean that threat?"

"Yes…" he gaped at Soul Reaper for a while: "Could you… Explain a bit?"

Ichigo sat down: "You mean the eyes?"

"Yes, and other things too."

"Ah…" Ichigo rubbed his eyes: "Well, let's say that it's one power of mine. You know that I am not ordinary human." Understanding rose on Severus' face: "Can others do that as well?"

Ichigo shook his head: "No… It's just me. Let's say that I am not an ordinary Soul Reaper either. But that thing you can keep secret." he held one finger in the front of mouth.

"Sure." Severus turned away and started to check out bottles he had in closet: "I just thought that it was similar with those monsters Dark Lord uses."

That caught Ichigo's attention. He stood up and walked next to Snape: "Can you tell me about those things?"

Ichigo had escaped to roofs for rest of day. He spent there many hours thinking about what Severus had told him. Things were surely getting more serious.

He should inform others too.

After when he was sure that lessons were over, Ichigo called to Rukia's spirit phone and called them to visit his office later. He would make sure that Argus Filch wouldn't be in the way.

Ichigo went other side of castle and jumped in his office through the window. In couple hours they would arrive.

Soul Reaper finished his paperwork which had been piling since he hadn't had time to do his Shinigami duties for a while. Then he heard a knock from the door.

"Come in."

"It's us Ichigo." Rukia came in first. Renji, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto came next. After them were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"So you came too?" Ichigo lifted his eyebrows.

"Of course! We want to hear what is going on as well!" Harry said and other two were nodding next to him. Ichigo half-smiled: "Fine. It is good you to hear too."

"Let's see…" Ichigo sat down behind his desk: "It has been confirmed that Voldemort is using Hollows."

Soul Reapers paled significantly. Ron asked quietly: "Those soul-things you kill and purify?"

"Yes, he has discovered a way to summon them from the Hueco Mundo. Hollows realm", he added for Harry, Ron and Hermione who nodded.

"For now there isn't immediate danger. Those Hollows are still weak, but what if he summons Vasto Lorde? We are fucked." Ichigo grimaced.

"What is Vasto Lorde?" Hermione asked and Rukia explained: "It's a Hollow which has devoured a lot other souls and gained power and intelligence. They wouldn't listen to demands of human."

"That's right. I don't care even if it kills them, but if that kind of creature is roaming around, there will be unnecessary casualties." Hitsugaya said: "It's no good, but how did you find out?"

"It's not important", Ichigo waved his hand: "We just had some research with Severus."

"What should we do now, Kurosaki? Have any ideas?" Hitsugaya frowned: "As Captains we should report this to higher-ups immediately."

Ichigo stared white-haired Captain blankly: "Maybe. Are you aware what will happen then?"

Hitsugaya froze. Then he relaxed and sighed: "I know."

"What? What? Tell us too!" Harry demanded. It didn't seem to be clear to Matsumoto, Renji and Rukia either.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya glanced around.

"Fine… This is supposed to be classified information, shared only with Captains." Hitsugaya warned and Ichigo nodded. Young-looking Captain turned around: "If Hollow-like actions were detected, Head-Captain would send… auxiliary troops for us to clean the mess."

"Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Hermione wondered.

"Cleaning up…" Ichigo started and everyone turned to look at him: "Would mean disposing all the evidence."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"That would mean hell a lot causalities." Ichigo finished: "They wouldn't check who they slaughter."

Hitsugaya sighed: "I guess that we need to take care of this on our own."

Later that day Harry got in trouble after looking in Snape's forbidden memories. He got thrown out from the Occlumency classes. Harry didn't tell anyone what he had seen but Hermione didn't approve that he wasn't going to lessons anymore. She kept nagging about it though Harry didn't listen at all. Everything he was thinking what he had seen. How his dad had bullied Snape like black-haired man had always told him.

* * *

><p>It was Easter Holidays but they didn't have time to relax since exams were coming closer and closer. Hermione built their schedules and she really didn't leave them any free-time.<p>

Above all of that, Harry wanted to speak with Sirius. But he knew that it was impossible. He happened to mention it to Ginny, who actually knew a way to do it.

Umbridge's office. Her hearth wasn't under guarding so it would be the only way.

They made up a plan with others who would be glad to help and Harry really made it to office. When he got connection to 12 Grimmauld Place, Lupin and Sirius came to hearth: "Harry? What is it?"

"Are you in trouble?"

Harry shook his head: "No… I just wanted to ask few things about my… dad." Sirius and Lupin surprised and glanced each other.

At the same time Ichigo was wondering what they were doing. One part of castle had been turned into swamp and there was huge chaos. Umbridge was scolding Weasley twins who had been caught red-handed.

That wasn't all. Weasley twins had decided that they didn't have any reason to stay at the school anymore and left school permanently with magnificent fireworks show. That gave even more work for Umbridge. It was fun to see Umbridge and Filch running around after fireworks which seemed just increase all the time.

Ichigo announced that exams had been postponed because the events and tried to calm down Umbridge. It was in vain though.

Next days were one big chaos as well. People had continued same way as Fred and George, and Peeves was helping too. He was the master of vandalism.

Filch was the only one who was helping Umbridge with maintaining order, but he wasn't very successful. Even teachers didn't care what was happening and Ichigo was indifferent. His popularity among students had risen after he had loudly announced his opinion about the situation to Umbridge in the Great Hall during dinner:

Umbridge had stopped Ichigo when he was leaving Great Hall, asking softly: "Why I haven't seen you helping Filch with students? We need to punish criminals."

Ichigo had turned to her and looked down since she was much shorter. Students were listening sharply: "I have no reason for that. I am Deputy Headmaster, my job isn't to punish students. You should be fine with yourself, Headmistress." he smiled: "Besides, isn't it much more interesting this way?"

Then Ichigo had turned around and walked off leaving Umbridge standing there dumbfounded. Students who had been sitting next to doors swore that he had grinned and winked at them.

The fact that Umbridge's mascot had turned against her, spread through the school within couple days. People didn't avoid him like before, but for Ichigo, this just brought more trouble…

"Ichigo… I want to confirm one thing." Umbridge sat behind a desk in her office, smiling sweetly at Ichigo who had been called over to visit.

"What is it?"

"I have heard some… disturbing news about you. Students are talking that you are working against me, and Ministry. They think that you are getting closer to them."

Ichigo lifted his eyebrows with bored expression: "Do you really believe what kids are talking?"

Umbridge leaned backwards and sighed worriedly: "But I really want to confirm that man as great as you, wouldn't be straying from the right path." she said softly.

Ichigo smiled. He had been prepared for this situation: "Well, when students think that… How did you describe it? Ah, _That_ _I'm getting closer to them, _it just helps me with my work."

Umbridge still didn't get what he was after. Ichigo leaned forward, using her first name: "Dolores. If people think that I am in their side, they will let their guard down."

She thought a while and chuckled: "That's right… I never thought it that way. Fine, you are free to go."

When Ichigo closed office's door, Umbridge let her fake smile drop off. She stared at the spot where the orange-head had just sat: "_I never thought you to be so clever, Ichigo. I think that I need to keep an eye on you too."_

Afterwards Ichigo bumped to group of students. Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting for class in the corridor with Seamus and Neville.

"Oh, hey Ichigo!" Hermione greeted. Ichigo rubbed his eyes: "Heya, waiting for the class?"

"Yeah, you seem to be concerned about something?" Harry asked.

"Don't even mention it. Keeping our Headmistress happy takes more than you think." Ichigo stretched his arms: "Hard to keep everyone happy at the same time. Oh well, take care." he left them when Professor Flitwick appeared.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione went to see Hagrid afterwards. They told him the warning what Firenze had given them.<p>

"Firenze and his stupid warnings! I know what I am doing!" Hagrid fumed when they walked through the woods. He wanted to show something to the Golden Trio. They had been walking in Forbidden Forest for a while and light disappeared behind of huge trees, leaving them in darkness from time to time.

"Hagrid, are we there soon?" Hermione asked when she almost tripped.

"Soon. Be patient." Hagrid had it easy since he was so big-sized. Small branches didn't slow him down.

It wasn't long before they realized what had caused all Hagrid's injuries and what Firenze had meant with his warning. A giant. Hagrid had brought him to the Forbidden Forest after he had been negotiating with giants about upcoming war.

"You see…" Hagrid's voice trembled: "He is my half-brother."

He suspected that he would get fired from his job and wanted Harry, Ron and Hermione take care of the giant.

"His name is Grawp." Hagrid said proudly but then his face saddened: "He was left alone by my mother as well because he is small for a giant! Only 16 feet tall you see!"

"Yeah! That's really small!" Hermione said hysterically.

Their happy meeting with giant was almost over when screeching scream echoed around the forest. Hagrid stood up quickly and glanced around. Even Grawp had stopped and stayed quiet.

"What was that?" Ron sounded like he was going to cry. Whole forest had gone silent.

"I don't know." Hagrid answered: "I have heard it couple times before but this time it came closer."

"Shouldn't we leave?" Hermione gulped: "Now?"

Hagrid waved his hand silencing her.

"We don't have time. Whatever it is, it's coming this way."

Trees started falling down, and a scream scared group of birds nearby. Ground jolted every time when that creature stepped closer. Last trees fell down between them and revealed something group hadn't ever seen.

It was totally white, and resembled gorilla's and human's hybrid. The weirdest thing was a mask it was wearing. Mask resembled distantly human's skull and monster itself was even bigger than Grawp.

"What's that?!" Ron screamed. Hermione was as surprised as them. It was the first time she didn't know creature they saw.

Monster stopped, and looked down, spotting them. Everyone froze. It glanced at giant once and then charged straight to Harry, Ron and Hermione who were the closest persons there. Creature was faster than you would think and they didn't have time to pull wands out.

"Run!" Hagrid yelled, but they didn't have time for that.

Monster opened its huge mouth just before it hit them. Harry, Ron, Hermione flew on the ground but the impact wasn't as hard as they had imagined. Not at all.

All of them lied on the ground, covering themselves with their arms. After few seconds they carefully peeked at monster to figure out what had happened.

"Are you okay?"

Monster hadn't disappeared anywhere, but one orange-head had shoved them aside just in time.

"Y-yeah…" Harry stood up with others. When Hermione got up she covered her mouth with hands and screamed: "Ichigo!"

Harry, Ron and Hagrid turned to look at Soul Reaper who had just jerked himself free from creature's mouth. He was bleeding baldy and robe had totally been torn from his chest. Around the back you could see bite wounds which were so deep that Harry was sure that they went through. He felt dizzy.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Ichigo didn't take his eyes from the monster what had withdrawn away to wait chance to attack.

"Stay back."

Monster charged second time, even faster than the last time. But it couldn't do anything against Ichigo even if he was wounded. Whole fight was over after few seconds when Ichigo cut its mask.

Ichigo sheathed his sword and turned to look at the others. He frowned worriedly and walked closer to them: "Are you really okay? You look so pale… I never would have thought that Hollows would appear in a place like this!"

"T-that was a Hollow?" Ron's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded and coughed up some blood.

Hermione who still had her hands over her mouth yelled: "We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey immediately!"

Ichigo scowled: "I said it's nothing. I feel a bit dizzy though." and he slumped on the ground to sit down. Hagrid walked next to him: "What are you talking about? You are bleeding to death!"

"Nah…" Ichigo wiped some blood off and showed how bleeding had already stopped: "I won't die that easily. But good thing I made here in time since this would have definitely killed you all."

"By the way", Ichigo pointed at Grawp: "What's that?"

They bandaged Ichigo up in Hagrid's house before going back to castle. Ichigo helped Harry, Ron and Hermione to get to Gryffindor Tower and then left to his office. When he got there, Ichigo ripped the bandages off. Hermione had demanded that Ichigo needs to be bandaged even if it was in vain.

"Silly girl", he chuckled before slumping to bed. Just before he fell asleep, Shiro whispered something. Ichigo blinked and scowled:

"_What did you say? I was almost asleep!"_

**"Ehm…" **hollow cleared his throat: **"My throat hurts!"**

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Why do you sound even more distorted than usually?" he asked out loud and materialized Shiro next to him. Ichigo sat up and turned to gape at the hollow. He didn't know what to say.

**"What the hell are you staring at?! I am feeling awful…" **Shiro whined with his rough voice. He was sweating and usually white cheeks were red. He coughed few times before continuing: **"My head is spinning and I can't breathe!"**

Zangetsu whispered something to Ichigo. Ichigo frowned and then a grin spread to his face. Shiro scowled at the Shinigami: **"What's so funny! I might be dying!"**

Ichigo chuckled: "No you are not! Finally some consequences from your swimming trip in my head!"

Hollow looked dumbfounded and then grasped Ichigo's shoulders, shaking him: **"EHH WHAT? So you are saying that YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE ME FEEL LIKE THIS?"**

Ichigo laughed even harder: "Eheheh… No! I am not!" he swiped tears from eyes: "You caught flu! I can't believe that it's possible for you to get flu in my head!"

Shiro let go Ichigo's shoulders and froze:

**"Wait, what?"**

* * *

><p>Exams finally continued in the next day. Ichigo didn't see others within next days because everyone was busy and he had his own problems as well. Umbridge called him to visit during Astronomy exams.<p>

"What do you mean that now we go to arrest Rubeus Hargrid?" Ichigo blinked. He couldn't predict this one.

"It has been decided. You know how dangerous those _half-breeds _can be!"

"Why I haven't heard about it?" Ichigo wondered. Whole thing sounded like something what Voldemort would say. _Only purebloods… _What is so amazing with them? Usually the thoroughbred dogs have more illnesses than mongrels.

"Because you didn't need to know." Umbridge said with her sweetest voice and Ichigo scowled. Where did he go wrong to deserve this treatment?

"You see, Ichigo", she leaned forwards: "You are too clever for your own good. I have often seen you chatting with that half-giant and I am worried that you don't approve this decision."

"So you don't trust me." Ichigo simply stated.

Umbridge stared him a while. Then she stood up: "Well, are you coming with us or not?"

_At the same time, in a dining room at huge mansion._

Voldemort sat at his usual spot, thinking. He had a flawless plan for Harry Potter to get Sphere of the Prophecy. It was too dangerous for him to go in to Ministry and others couldn't touch the Sphere.

The only problem was one orange-haired man who had been interfering. He had to admit himself that it was a mistake to try to ally with him. But Voldemort was going to be successful and he had a plan already.

"Are the decoys ready?" he asked from Peter Pettigrew and rat-like man nodded eagerly: "Yes they are, Master."

"Good. Just wait my sign."

Hitsugaya shivered noticeably. Matsumoto lifted her eyebrows: "Is everything alright, Captain?"

He frowned and watched out of window: "I don't know. I just get a feeling that something isn't right."

Rukia looked at them worriedly while playing Wizard's Chess. They all were skipping the exams since it was impossible to pass them. Exams contained so much theoretical information they hadn't ever heard. Fortunately it wasn't so important to get O.W.L.s.

Ichigo walked through the yard following Umbridge and some guys from the Ministry she had called to help. Soul Reaper really didn't want to be involved but this way he could help Hagrid to escape. He just didn't know how to do that.

Ichigo waited in shadows when Umbridge knocked hut's door. Fang barked few times before Hagrid appeared to the door: "Professor Umbridge? What is it in this time of evening?"

"It has been decided that you must be sent to Azkaban." Umbridge said with her sweetest voice: "We have been lucky since there aren't any casualties yet." Ichigo frowned. How could she!

"Eh? What do you mean with casualties?" Hagrid asked in confusion before realizing: "You…" he narrowed his eyes to Umbridge who was still smiling at him.

"OUCH!" one wizard yelled when Hagrid shoved him onto ground. Ichigo grimaced when they shot red spells towards half-giant, but fortunately they bound off from him.

Somehow Hagrid managed to escape to the Forbidden Forest and Ichigo sighed from relief. Umbridge was furious at other wizards since they couldn't stop him. Soul Reaper left the hut silently so Umbridge wouldn't notice him and disappeared to the woods like Hagrid.

Ichigo sprinted towards Hagrid's spiritual pressure which was easy to recognize. He weaved between huge trees till he caught half-giant. Hagrid had ran all way to deepest part of the forest and then sat down to think what to do next.

Ichigo noticed how many spiders were around. Some of them were even bigger than his hand. Ichigo hadn't ever been fond of spiders and he shivered a bit.

When Ichigo stepped closer half-giant, Hagrid turned to look at him: "Oh it's just you… I thought that they went after me."

Ichigo chuckled: "You ran with such speed that anyone else wouldn't be able to track you down."

Hagrid grinned. He looked much healthier than before and Ichigo wondered if Grawp had really stopped hitting him. Hagrid patted a spot next to him: "Sit down. There is no need for you to stand."

Ichigo glanced at the spot where Hagrid's hand was. There was so many spiders that they would have probably engulfed him if he was to sit down. Hell, he didn't even touch the ground right now because the spiders.

Hagrid noticed that and pointed at Ichigo's feet. He just shrugged: "Magic trick. I'm too tired to explain how spirit particles work."

Bearded man nodded slowly and then gave out a laugh: "Because the spiders you don't need to do that. They are friends!" It was true that small spiders avoided Hagrid almost honorably: "Oh, I would like you to see my oldest friend in here!" and he pointed at some kind of cave where all spiders were going to.

"Eh okay…" Ichigo said carefully as Hagrid stood up and started stride to the hole: "Come on!"

Ichigo jumped after him, and amazingly, all spiders avoided him when he landed. Ichigo noticed that they passed even bigger spiders which were size of cows. They resembled dogs that follow their master and Hagrid smiled at the creatures. When they reached the cave's entrance, Hagrid yelled: "ARAGOG!" Ichigo wondered that who could really live in a place like that.

It was quiet for a while and Hagrid was going to call again: "ARA…"

"I heard you already Hagrid…" rumbling voice cut him. Ichigo's eyes widened when huge, white spider climbed up from the hole. It was easily as big as a small truck.

"I am not young anymore and I might be blind, but my hearing is still in perfect condition."

"I'm sorry", Hagrid scratched his head: "I just wanted to say good-byes for a while and introduce one person to you."

"I know…" Aragog looked at Ichigo with his milk-white eyes: "I wouldn't miss scent of a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo was startled about the comment: "How did you know what I am?"

"That aura of death can't come from anything else."

Hagrid lifted other eyebrow at Ichigo. He didn't know what to think. Ichigo smiled sadly: "Is that why other spiders are avoiding me?"

"My children wouldn't let anyone else to come here beside Hagrid", Aragog started: "But they wouldn't touch something what would kill them."

"I see…"

In the end Ichigo offered to make a Senkaimon for Hagrid, but half-giant wanted to travel on foot. He said that there were some things he still wanted to do in the Forest before leaving.

Ichigo waved at bearded man who disappeared to Forest before his spirit-phone rang. He snapped the phone open just to see that Hitsugaya was calling. Ichigo didn't have time to say anything before he heard Toshiro's low voice:

"Come back to school. Now. Harry and others have disappeared."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<br>**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Hola all! Long time no see, long time no abc.

I have had alot other things in my life, like moving to another town and graduating from school and a new job, so there hasn't been time to write.

But I promised that this will be finished!

Still, I do not speak English as my mother tongue so don't mind little errors.** But note me if there are some big, very disturbing typos**. I am still too lazy to get a beta reader. And my mind has been wandering when I try to concentrate on something... *forgot what was saying* ..so...

Try to enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>War after the War: Chapter 16<strong>

Ichigo shunpoed back to school. Other Soul Reapers were waiting him at the school's entrance.

"Kurosaki. Where were you?" Hitsugaya frowned when Ichigo appeared next to them. Orange-head ran a hand through his hair: "I was checking that Hagrid will get away safely. So what's the situation?"

"Harry, Ron, Hermione and some other students have left the school yards some time ago." Toshiro frowned: "Even I can't feel their spiritual pressures anymore."

"How is that possible?" Ichigo gaped at them: "Why didn't you notice it earlier?"

"We were fighting hollows!" Rukia bit her lip: "There was a huge invasion in here!" Renji was nodding next to him: "There were like dozens of hollows…"

"I am pretty sure that it was planned attack. More like a decoy. Weirdest thing is that Umbridge has disappeared as well." Matsumoto frowned worriedly. Ichigo's eyes widened. No way… That couldn't be true.

"Shit!" Ichigo stomped the ground: "Why the hell this happened? That bastard…!"

"Who?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and took few steps towards the school: "Voldemort. Follow me, let's go to check Umbridge's office if we find anything useful."

They quickly shunpoed to the office. Nothing seemed to be out of the place. Cats stared them from the walls and everything was clean. Ichigo crouched next to hearth, and swiped something from the floor.

"Floo Powder…" he turned to look at the hearth: "Who they wanted to speak with?"

* * *

><p>At the same time Harry and others arrived in London. They were going to Ministry of Magic's headquarters.<p>

Thestrals landed with soft thump, and when Ron got on the ground he muttered: "Never… Never again…"

Creatures called thestrals had big bat-like wings and they resembled skinny horses. Only people, who have witnessed death, can see them.

"What now?" Luna asked from Harry.

"Here", Harry gestured at old phone booth: "Come on!" he rushed others when they hesitated. Ron and Ginny walked in the booth, Hermione, Luna and Neville came behind them and Harry crammed in after Luna.

"Person who is closest the phone, call at number six two four four two!" Harry said.

Ron did what Harry demanded and cold woman's voice echoed in the booth: "Welcome to Ministry of Magic. Please, state your names and your business."

Harry quickly started to list names.

* * *

><p>"No way…" Ichigo bit his lip. He had arrived at Grimmauld Place 12, just to hear that Sirius didn't know where Harry and others were either: "Where the hell could they be?"<p>

Sirius frowned worriedly, scratching his stubble.

"We should inform others."

Ichigo nodded slowly, gazing in the nothing. He thought a while: "I am going to check one thing." with that he left so quickly that it seemed like he had disappeared in thin air.

"I hate when he does that." Renji whined.

* * *

><p>In the Ministry, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny had finally gotten to the Department of Mysteries which Harry had seen in his dreams.<p>

"What is with this place?" They had walked through rooms filled with weird devices, brains and clocks, and now they were standing in a huge hall. There were tall shelves and they contained thousands of glass balls. Group walked between racks, and stopped when Ron found a ball with Harry's name on it.

"My name? What is it?"

Harry took the glass ball, examining it. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them:

"Very good Potter, now slowly turn around and give it to me."

* * *

><p>Ichigo slammed old mansion's dining room's doors open. He rushed inside just to discover that whole place was abandoned.<p>

"Damn!" he swore, hitting the table.

"_**Voldemort seems to be cleverer than you thought.**__**" **_Zangetsu sighed.

"_I underestimated him… I should have been more careful."_

"**This all happen because you are too naïve, king." **Shiro mocked him: **"Do you ever learn?"**

Ichigo didn't answer. He sat down to Voldemort's old seat, trying to identify with him: What would _Ichigo _do if he was evil Lord. Decoys? Had Voldemort lured Harry and others somewhere with something? Of course he had lured them somewhere. If you can't get to them, just get them out!

Ichigo jumped up and walked around the table. _But where wou__ld he want to lure them?_

* * *

><p>In the Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore had arrived when he had heard that Harry disappeared along others. They found Kreacher, and after few orders house-elf had to tell them what he knew. It appeared that Harry got a vision about Sirius in Ministry, where he went with other students.<p>

"Hmm…" Dumbledore thought. They gathered in to kitchen: "We need to prepare for a fight immediately. Do you know where Ichigo is?" he turned at Soul Reapers. Hitsugaya shrugged: "No one knows. He said that he needs to check out something. That idiot is always missing when he's needed. Typical." white haired Captain put his hands in his pockets.

"I have my guesses where he is right now…" Headmaster stroked his beard: "I am sure that he will be there as well."

People frowned, but Dumbledore didn't give any details: "We need to go. They are probably in danger right now."

* * *

><p>At the same time Harry and others had fought their way in huge hall with big stone arch. Harry's back still ached from falling into the room. He staggered to platform where the arch stood, seeing that Death Eaters followed him from the brain-room. Black hooded people followed him to the platform, panting as badly as Harry.<p>

"Your fight is over now, Potter", Lucius Malfoy stretched arms and took his skull-mask off: "Now give me the prophecy like good boys should."

"If… If others leave, I will give it to you!" Harry suggested desperately. Some Death Eaters laughed.

"You can't afford to be bargain. You see, here are ten of us against you… Or didn't Dumbledore teach you to count?" Malfoy grinned.

"HE IS NOT ALONE!"

Neville jumped next to Harry, holding his still-bleeding nose: "I am with him!"

"Neville!" Harry gasped: "You should run away!"

"No way, Harry. We are friends. And why else would I have been learning these things with you?" he said bravely, but Harry could see terror in boy's eyes.

* * *

><p>Ichigo finally arrived to the Ministry. He found out that other Guild Members were already inside and going to help Harry. Soul Reaper hurried to the phone booth, grasped the handset and started to type Ministry's number… Just to realize that he didn't know it. Dumbfounded Ichigo stood in lifeless phone booth, holding handset and wondering what to do, while other Shinigamis and wizards finally got in the Arch room.<p>

* * *

><p>"HARRY!" Sirius yelled and bolted towards them from the door. He attacked Death Eaters, successfully distracting them and causing black-hooded people to turn at him. After Sirius, other people from Guild arrived, and soon tall hall turned into a war zone. Spells flight around the room, some hitting the target and some not. Harry tried to get Neville out of the fight, helping him upwards the stone benches. But it was hard to hold the glass ball at the same time, and it slipped off from Harry's hand. He and Neville watched as the ball shattered in tiny pieces and ghostly image appeared. They couldn't hear what it said, but obviously it had something to do with the prophecy.<p>

After the show, mist disappeared leaving only sharp glass behind. Harry turned to look at the arch and watched as Sirius started battling with Bellatrix. He was distracted when Malfoy appeared in the front of him: "POTTER. THE PROPHECY! NOW!"

Spreading his arms and smirking, Harry answered: "Sorry, it's already gone." then he pointed shattered glass on the floor. Blood escaped Malfoy's face.

* * *

><p>At the same time, outside the Ministry, one orange haired reaper wondered what to do. After circling around the building, he knew that without magic it was impossible to get in. With right phone number it would work, but…<p>

"Damn!" he cursed aloud: "What the fuck am I going to do now? Eh?"

"Good evening." a chilly voice behind Ichigo startled him. He turned around, just to see pair of snake-like eyes, white skin and slits where nose should be.

"How about a deal, hmm?"

"Voldemort." Ichigo frowned: "What are you doing here?"

Man just chuckled and took few steps forward. Then he turned around: "I saw that you had some problems here, isn't that right?" he smiled when Ichigo's scowl deepened: "So I was thinking that if we could help each other."

* * *

><p>"LOOK HARRY! DUBBLEDORE!" Neville screamed, suddenly smiling. Harry frowned: "What?"<p>

"DUBBLDORE, LOOK, DUBBLEDORE!" other boy pointed at the doors. Harry turned and saw an old man with long white beard coming down the steps. It really was Dumbledore. Some Death Eaters who had realized the situation, tried to escape, but it was in vain. No one could escape.

Only pair, who still fought, was Bellatrix and Sirius. They were so concentrated on the battle that they didn't notice Dumbledore.

They watched as Bellatrix managed to hit Harry's godfather, causing him to fall through the curtain hanging at arch. Bellatrix screamed triumphantly, but it didn't mean anything, right? Sirius would just climb back and continue the fight.

But no one came back.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled: "SIRIUS!"

* * *

><p>Voldemort and Ichigo stood in the corridor. Wizard had let Ichigo inside, but didn't tell which way he needed to go to find others. So it was a standoff.<p>

"What are you waiting for?" Soul Reaper lifted other eyebrow: "I mean, don't you want to go to help your subordinates to make sure that they get what you want?"

Voldemort didn't answer. He was still examining the dark magic he had acquired. It felt wonderful. Deal was a success.

_He had demanded Ichigo to give him some of his powers, magic, whatever it is, in exchange that he helps orange-head inside. Shinigami had grunted in disapproval, but agreed anyways. _

_Ichigo sighed when he took his hand off snake-like man's chest. This wasn't good, but he couldn't do anything about it. Soul Reaper had to get inside, no matter what. He just was careful not to give much reiatsu._

"Che…" Ichigo gritted his teeth, loathing man with him. Voldemort noticed how air around orange-head turned darker and smirked. Boy was furious.

Ichigo leaned his back against the wall, noticing someone running towards them. He recognized woman immediately. Bellatrix Lestrange. What was she doing here?

She bowed deeply at Voldemort and ignored Ichigo who sighed.

"He is coming here, my Lord…" she quickly whispered from the ground. Voldemort smiled: "Good job", and turned to Ichigo: "Now, step a bit further, I don't want you to meddle with my business."

Ichigo frowned but shunpoed behind a desk where he couldn't be seen. Voldemort had disappeared somewhere as well, and other person arrived from same direction as Bellatrix. He couldn't see who it was, but Ichigo's chest clenched when woman started babble: "Come here, come here, little Harry…"

No way. No fucking way. Harry was in there? With Voldemort and that crazy woman? What is he _thinking?_

"_NO__W GIVE ME THE PROPHECY, POTTER!"_

First Harry didn't answer anything, but then he yelled: "I don't have it anymore, I broke it!" Ichigo glanced at Bellatrix whose eyes widened from shock and she tried to call prophecy with a spell. Of course, nothing happened.

"YOU LIE, POTTER!" woman screamed furiously and then started crawling on the ground: "I'm sorry, master! I am so sorry! What should I do my lord…?"

"What are you doing?" Harry laughed: "He can't hear you from here!"

"_Actually", _voice responded: "_I can."_

Ichigo scowled and got ready to interfere if he was needed.

But he wasn't.

When things started to get too serious and Soul Reaper almost bolted between Harry and killing spell, a statue came alive from fountain. Spell bounced back from its gilded surface when headless wizard statue spread his arms to protect Harry.

Ichigo froze in his tracks.

Voldemort frowned: "What…?"

"_Dumbledore!"_

White-skinned man spat on the ground, venomously glaring at older man. Soul Reaper realized that this would be interesting show to watch, and Harry was safe with the headmaster.

"It wasn't a good idea to come here tonight, Tom." Dumbledore walked closer, using his real name: "Aurors are on the way…"

"Before that I am out of here and you are dead!" Voldemort grimaced. He sent other killing spell, not hitting Dumbledore but a desk next to Ichigo, lighting Soul Reaper's sleeve on fire: "Eh fuck!" he swore, nobody noticing him because Dumbledore had already countered. Spell was impressively strong for a mere human.

"You don't try to kill me, Dumbledore?" Voldemort asked after blocking: "You really are above barbarianism like that?"

"We both know that a man can be destroyed with other ways as well." The headmaster stated, still walking towards Voldemort like nothing could scare him in this world.

"I must confess that taking your life wouldn't be satisfying enough for me…"

"Nothing is worse than death!" Voldemort growled.

"There you are wrong." Dumbledore said, still walking closer to him: "You have never been able to understand that there are worse things than death, and it's the biggest weakness of yours…"

Voldemort stayed silent, narrowing his eyes and grinning: "Really? Well then, let me show you the _real _death."

Swinging his wand, he took couple steps away from confused Dumbledore and some kind of bluish ghost appeared between them. Voldemort pulled a chain off its chest, and white substance started to spread from the hole.

"Tom, what…?"

Ghost took a shape of huge insect. Not an ordinary one, but it had some kind of stone mask with huge mouth. Whole thing was couple meters long with its thin legs.

"…is that…?" headmaster continued, frowning this time. "You know that this is forbidden to…"

"Can I introduce you," Voldemort pointed at the hollow: "A fallen soul."

"Now, _free hunting." _he grinned and sent hollow towards Dumbledore and Harry. Headmaster tried to stop it, but spells bounced off form its hard skin. The thing had time to take only few steps forward, when it was stopped.

"_Now you have done it…"_

Four pairs of eyes turned to look at orange headed man who held a black katana in the front of hollow.

"_Ichigo!" _Harry gasped amazedly. What was he doing here?

Shinigami watched hollow straight into its eyes, seeing only agony and pain. It was screaming to kill it. _"I am sorry, I will end this quickly", _Ichigo whispered and stabbed it through the mask. Hollow dissolved into beautiful golden particles before disappearing totally. Atrium quieted down.

"What the hell Kurosaki…" Voldemort spat, widening Harry's and Dumbledore's eyes. Did he know Ichigo?

"_What the he__ll to yourself," _Ichigo spat back even more venomously: "_You don't even realize what you did?" _Harry shivered at the voice and Dumbledore frowned.

Soul Reaper was shaking from anger. Voldemort realized that something wasn't right.

"…You really just turned an innocent soul into _HOLLOW _just to play around, huh?" Ichigo continued: "I really…" he tapped his katana: "Want to kill you now."

Black reiatsu started to cover the floor, and turned walls and roof pitch black.

* * *

><p>In the Arch hall, ground trembled, dropping mortar and rocks from the ceiling. Everybody suddenly felt sick.<p>

"What…?" Lupin breathed. Guild members glanced around with widened eyes, but defeated Death Eaters watched each other with horror: They had felt this before.

Wizards turned to look at the horrified Soul Reapers with questioning eyes.

Renji, Matsumoto, Rukia and Hitsugaya gasped simultaneously: "Ichigo", when reiatsu levels started to rise.

* * *

><p>Harry bit his lip. He had never seen Ichigo this mad. Even Dumbledore had taken few steps back. Voldemort and Ichigo had had a fierce conversation, what made clear that Ichigo had deceived Dark Lord somehow.<p>

"Well, I guess that you are dead then…" Ichigo said with chilly voice, taking a step forward. He was smirking insanely.

"Ichigo…" Dumbledore said, trying to get closer him, but it was impossible with all black reiatsu around.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped: "Don't you dare to interfere!" he turned to look at headmaster and horrified Harry. That glare could have killed anyone, and eyes made it even worse: They were black-yellow again.

That made Dumbledore to halt.

Ichigo swung his blade once more, and all black substance disappeared. They got absorbed in the katana, leaving only evil feeling behind. Soul Reaper took couple more steps to Voldemort who didn't know what to do.

"ICHIGO! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Group of people ran to them. It was other Shinigami: "COME ON! YOU KNOW THAT WE CAN'T KILL HUMANS! THEY WILL EXECUTE YOU!" Rukia screamed.

"_I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" _Ichigo growled: "_That's a small price from seeing his last expression after I ha__ve dug out his GUTS!" _his voice started to have small hollow tint in it, but Ichigo was restraining it pretty well.

They didn't have any other choice but tackle him on the ground: "Calm down Kurosaki, or I need to freeze you." Hitsugaya warned. Ichigo whined and Voldemort disappeared: "You let him to escape!"

But how wrong he was. They heard Dumbledore's yell behind them: "HARRY! Look out!"

All of them turned to look, just to see that Harry was crawling on the ground in horrible pains. Hitsugaya, who have best reiatsu sensing skills, noticed first two different reiatsu inside Harry: His own and…

"_Kill me now, Dumbledore", _Voldemort spoke with Harry's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Like always, hope ya like it.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hello! This time I tried to get this chapter done faster than the last one and I managed to write it.  
>So much going on with work and cars and other things right now... but still continuing.<p>

Like usually:

English isn't my native language so don't mind small mistakes, but if there's some major ones, note me. My concentration is right now... pretty low.

**"Hollow speaking"**

**"_Zangetsu speaking"_  
><strong>

And blah blah so on...

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 17<br>**

"_If death is insignificant to you, kill the boy, Dumbledore…"_

Harry wanted to die because the pain was too much to endure. Voldemort had entered in his mind, trying to control Harry. Boy could feel his soul inside him. _Please, Dumbledore, kill me… Please. Even death is better than __**this! **__ But…_

_I would meet Sirius again._

Warm thoughts filled Harry's mind, including meeting his father and mother. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad after all?

Creature started to whimper. Voldemort was in pain. After shrieking angrily, he exited Harry's mind, not able to withstand happiness and love filling Harry's soul. Pain faded away and he lied on the floor, shivering a lot.

Rukia ran next to him: "Are you okay?" she breathed worriedly. Harry just shook his head: "I'm fine… For now…" he watched as other Soul Reapers and Dumbledore gathered around him. Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes very first time for a long time. Blue eyes were filled with worry.

"Voldemort is gone now… You can relax now, Harry", he said. They didn't have time to relax before they were disturbed.

With loud thump, Minister for Magic arrived with several aurors with him. They saw Voldemort just before he disapparited out of the Ministry. Fudge, even if he hated it, had to admit that he had been wrong. Harry had never seen Minister Fudge as embarrassed as now. Twirling a bowler hat in his hands, Fudge discussed about events with smug-looking Dumbledore, while aurors arrested all Death Eaters Orders caught.

"_Harry? _Is _Harry Potter _here?" Harry heard Fudge's amused voice.

He relaxed and glanced around. There was a lot people fumbling around, but Ichigo was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Afterwards all students got back to Hogwarts before daily newspapers reached them with their questions. Students were already interrogated by aurors who began to prepare war, and that was enough for the day. Ministry must be ready if, and when Voldemort decides to act. Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and Matsumoto stayed in the school, just to make sure everything would be alright. It had been few days and Ichigo was still missing. Soul Reapers were pretty sure that he had gone back to Spirit Government. They couldn't be sure though.<p>

Harry, who spent time in Hospital Wing, mourned Sirius. He couldn't believe his godfather was gone. It just couldn't be true. Maybe he is just having horrible nightmare and soon Harry would wake up. The most terrible thing was that Sirius had moved on. He didn't come back as a ghost like Harry had imagined. Maybe Sirius didn't want to see him anymore? Harry was one who had foolishly taken the bait and caused his death. He snapped out of his dark thoughts when nurse came to check his condition: "Dumbledore wants to see you. I don't want to let you out just yet, but if you promise to be careful, I make exception this time."

Harry nodded while biting his lip. Slowly, he pulled on his normal clothes and headed to the office.

* * *

><p>Others, who were with Harry in the Ministry, had gotten out of Hospital Wing long time ago. They were waiting Harry with Soul Reapers.<p>

"When do you think he will get out?" Neville wondered and closed a book about magical plants he was reading.

Heads were shaken in dubiety, but Hermione shrugged: "I am pretty sure he will be here today or at the latest tomorrow. He's fine already. Harry is just shaken about Sirius' death."

They sat in Gryffindor's tower, mostly watching fire in hearth and thinking what future had planned for them. It was going to be all-out war from now on.

Tower's door was opened, causing everyone turn at the corridor. It wasn't Harry, but one orange headed Shinigami. His trademark scowl was back in place.

"Ichigo…!" Rukia started, but Ichigo lifted his hand to silence her.

"I would like you to come to Headmaster's office with me."

He led the way, others following him curiously. Wizards saw that Ichigo had changed his usual robe in something else. It was only slightly different but they were able to see black, long sword hanging from his waist.

Ichigo noticed questioning looks and smiled: "Everything will be explained soon." there was something weird in his look. They couldn't identify was it good or not but didn't say anything. Gargoyle moved out of the way and they climbed up to headmaster's office. Ichigo gestured them to stop, and went ahead by himself. He knocked the door and peeked inside.

Orange-head nodded at others, inviting them inside. For others surprise, Harry was already there.

"Harry, Harry… I have never heard you yelling so loudly." Ichigo grinned and they noticed how Harry had been raging about something. He was red, sweaty and standing next to Dumbledore. Hermione frowned worriedly, but headmaster spread his arms warmly: "Come inside, take a seat!" he conjured few more chairs for them.

"I think that Ichigo have something important to tell you, but first, if I may say few words…?" he pointed his eerie blue eyes at Ichigo, who nodded tiredly: "Yeah, of course Albus."

"Neville Longbottom", headmaster turned at the boy who seemed to shrink under his presence: "You have gotten some… letters from your grandmother, and I advise you to go see them immediately. Filch is getting impatient…" he left rest of the sentence to hang in the air. Neville paled evidently, before nodding and dismissing himself. Luna Lovegood accompanied him, because Neville was just too horrified to meet annoyed Argus Filch all alone.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Soul Reapers were present, when Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed. This caught others attention back to him.

"I have some good… and bad news."

"I went to visit my quarters few days ago", statement caused others glance each other: "Just to write report, because I couldn't catch Voldemort when he left Ministry, unfortunately." Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Harry sighed deeply. He had hoped better news. Ichigo shook his head in defeat: "Your appration skill is just too much for me, even I can't move through walls. I am not sure where he went, but he isn't anywhere nearby anymore."

"What do you mean he isn't nearby?" Ron asked: "He could be hiding in same place as before! We couldn't possibly know that, could we?"

"That place has been abandoned," Ichigo continued: "He was hiding in Lucius Malfoy's mansion with his followers. Lucius was arrested, so I doubt he is there anymore. Otherwise he's incredibly stupid. And trust me, his reiatsu is hard to overlook."

"How do you know that?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes: "I don't think Ministry's report about the incident has been sent to Spirit Government. Aurors already raided that place, isn't that right Dumbledore?" headmaster nodded: "Yes, that's right."

Ichigo snorted: "Of course they didn't send report to me. But I have been there before. I was doing undercover job where I infiltrated in to Voldemort's vicinity. That's when I discovered place for a first time."

"Why we hadn't heard about this?" Rukia demanded angrily: "You always do everything alone!"

"I do things alone, because I work alone."

Shinigami's statement was clear and cold. Rukia closed his mouth as others continued stare him. It was well-known fact that Ichigo preferred doing things with his own way so he didn't need to endanger anyone else.

Silence continued till Dumbledore asked: "I'm wondering what happened to professor Umbridge? I haven't heard anything about my Defense against Dark Arts teacher for a while."

Ichigo scowled harder than usually, crossing his arms:

"She's dead."

Another silence.

"She's… _what?"_

Ichigo coughed: "Ahm… Well, there was a small flaw in my plans", Ichigo frowned: "Or not a flaw. I guess that everything went too well so she's dead now." he concluded.

"You _planned _to kill her?" Hermione gasped.

"Well, yeah", Ichigo shrugged: "But I would have never thought that Voldemort would keep his word!" Ichigo mused mostly with himself.

"So basically you are saying that you hired you-know-who to… eliminate Umbridge?"

"Err, yeah. You could put it that way."

"Wicked!" Ron grinned.

"How did you manage to do it?" Harry frowned: "Voldemort would _never_ do anything without return service."

Ichigo decided not to tell that he was the one who broke Azkaban's walls, it would cause too much trouble: "I'm guessing that we scared him pretty shitless." he grinned darkly: "There was a condition: If he wants to keep his life, he does what we say."

"We…?"

Office's door opened, and familiar shadow stood in doorway: "You called me…?" asked low voice and Ichigo blinked: "Oh yes. Severus, please come in." Ichigo was glad he interrupted before more awkward questions: "Anything new?" he asked from black haired teacher.

Snape let his eyes wander through the crowd before answering neutrally: "Nothing new." Ichigo knew that man couldn't give him proper answer with everyone else here. He understood how hard doing double-agent's job was anyway. But that was enough for now. He would talk to him later.

Ichigo sighed: "I guessed as much. Oh well, now that you are all here, there's the other thing I wanted you to know." he ran a hand through his hair, wondering how to start.

"So… Good news then?" Hermione asked hopefully and Ichigo's features softened. He even smiled: "I will show you", opening a senkaimon: "Follow me."

Harry, Severus, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went after Ichigo, and Rukia, Toshiro, Renji and Matsumoto followed behind to ensure nobody would get lost. Dumbledore had weird glint in his eyes when he declared that he wouldn't be coming. Ichigo just nodded in understanding before stepping in hall filled with light. "Impressive." Severus said, spurting next to Ichigo. He smiled: "Isn't it?"

They followed a small black butterfly until they exited Senkaimon, arriving in office as big as Dumbledore's. It was open, and there wasn't anything useless devices around like in headmaster's office. One wall consisted of huge windows, letting the Sun shine into room. In the front of windows was a neat desk where every paper was organized with military accuracy.

Renji chuckled: "I guess that Captain Kuchiki has finally brainwashed you with his tidiness obsession."

"Well, I found that my work is much easier when I know where my documents are. Though Byakuya was partly in fault."

"Sit down, I will be back soon." Ichigo pointed at couches and left the office. Wizard's noticed two nasty-looking guards at the door. That made atmosphere little uneasy.

They waited, and waited. Without a clock it was hard to say how long they had been sitting there.

"Captain Kurosaki!" two guards at the door saluted orange-haired person who stepped inside. He was grinning and there were three other persons following him.

Harry stood up.

"M-mom? D-dad?"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny turned to look at Harry with widen eyes, and Severus sputtered: "L-lily? Is that really you?"

Third person behind Lily and James Potter was Sirius Black, who was grinning same wolfish grin as Ichigo next to him. Soul Reaper whispered something to him and Sirius nodded. He took few steps forward: "Hello! It's been a while, eh?"

Ichigo watched as Harry and Severus met Lily and James first time for a long time. Sirius, who hadn't been dead that long, sat on couches with Ichigo. He was still grinning at happy reunion.

"I would have never thought this was possible", Sirius mused: "I mean, Harry and others are still alive and we are able to meet them! Thank you." he turned at Ichigo who shrugged.

"I just did what everyone else would have done."

Harry's mother reminded Ichigo about Masaki. She had same bright hair color and glowing aura around her as his mother had had.

Ichigo chuckled at Harry who hugged his parents once more and stood up: "Now if you excuse me", he smiled: "I have a meeting where my presence is needed." Guards saluted as he left room filled with shockingly bright reiatsu. Ichigo walked down the stairs back to yard and let smile drop off from his face. Eyes hardened and he adopted familiar Captain's attitude learned from Captain Kuchiki.

Small dark grin spread on his face.

That kind of happy atmosphere wasn't made for him. Even if he was happy for them, it felt like he was in wrong place. It could be because he still hadn't forgiven himself about his mother's death.

Zangetsu and Shiro stayed silent. There were only hard times ahead. Voldemort escaped without reason to stay hidden anymore. People will die, like the last time during Arrancar war, but Ichigo wasn't going to let it be in vain. He had promised to protect everyone.

Rukia and Toshiro watched diminishing figure from office's window, frowning worriedly.

"Captain Kurosaki," voice acknowledged him: "Just in time." commander said and Ichigo took his usual place in line when he arrived to Captain Commander's barracks.

"I believe that you have something to tell us?"

He nodded and stepped forward: "Yes, I took three souls from Soul Section in this realm." he admitted: "But for good reason. Like you know from my reports, Wizarding World is in a war right now. From now on, it will only get worse since other side has taken action."

"Conflict what happened few days ago, had its victims already, and one of them was Harry Potter's godfather. This war's protagonist's godfather." he added.

"And?"

"I needed something to lift their spirits. That's what they need right now. He's just a kid, Commander", Ichigo pointed: "He lost his parents, and now only person who had been like a parent for him."

Commander thought a while: "As far as I can remember, you were same age when you got involved in Shinigami's affairs, am I right?" Ichigo nodded.

"But you can't compare my situation to his." he said politely yet darkly.

"Hmm-m… Well, I guess that there wasn't any harm done." commander smiled: "But I would approve if I would be noticed about things like this beforehand."

"Yes, of course, Commander." Ichigo bowed slightly and stepped back to the line.

"Now, we have some matters with war itself", commander frowned: "Hollows. It seems that this won't be only wizards' problem anymore."

* * *

><p>Ichigo wandered in streets after the meeting. He didn't want to get back to the office yet and decided to give others more time to chat. He wore a scarf around his neck, resembling Byakuya's, but it was pitch-black. Well, it was a birthday present from other Captain, but Ichigo never thought he would use it. Air was getting colder. <em>Or am I just imagining things? I have always been warm-blooded, why it now feels so… Chilly?<em>

Captain shivered.

"**Ehh…" **hollow gulped silently.

"_What is it?"_

"**I dunno 'bout you, King, but we hollows have always been vulnerable to cold." **Shiro shrugged mentally.

"_Well, that has nothing to do with anything." _Ichigo lifted an eyebrow.

"_**Think about it, Ichigo", **_his mentor's, and sword's voice joined discussion: _**"Even if you are two entirely different persons, you are still the same. Like two sides of same coin."**_

"_So basically you are saying that I am cold because of Shiro. But that hasn't happened before!"_

"_**I have a theory, but you are not going to like it…" **_Zangetsu sighed.

"_You must be kidding me…" _Ichigo grimaced, heading back to his office. Meeting times were over now.

* * *

><p>Later on, Hagrid got his old job back, and he returned to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to see him right away: "Are you okay Harry?" giant had only heard about events, and was worried about them.<p>

"Yes, I am, Hagrid." Harry smiled: "Better than you would think." he had glowed like the Sun itself after visiting Soul Government. And why wouldn't he feel like that? Finally, after all these years, he had met his parents. It still felt like a dream, and every morning he needed to check that things really were true. The Prophet finally admitted they had been wrong, and the Voldemort was back in business. People didn't gossip about him anymore, not with bad tone anyway.

Ichigo in other hand worried everybody. When he had gotten back from the meeting, he was literally emitting bad mood. Black reiatsu lingered around when Captain had told that visiting hours were over now. When they had asked, what was wrong, he had just grunted something nonspecific.

He complained how cold it was everywhere, and when Severus suggested flu, Ichigo had assured that it wasn't anything like that.

Yes, the year had been interesting, and Harry watched melancholically how Hogwarts disappeared behind the woods when train took them back to home.

Thing, that members of the Order were seeing him off in train station, got Harry even happier if possible. For a first time ever, he left with Dursleys back to number four of Privet Drive with smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this is the end of the fifth book. Hurray!<br>**

Still, there's so much going on.**  
><strong>

If there's enough interest, I will continue with sixth book, even if this was ment to be one-book-story (Oh well). Review, my dear readers, I wanna hear your opinions about any continuation of this story.

I'll be back.

Or not.

It's up to you.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hello everyone! It has been a while.

I appreciate your patience. I have had alot going on lately with work, my old computer crashed etc. and therefore I haven't had time to continue. But with all amazing reviews I have decided to continue with the story. I have been writing this part for a while, but I still haven't been able to check it properly. Anyways, I believe that those minor mistakes will not bother you. Of course, if you notice any major flaw, please note me. My head has been full of many things and it's been a while since last time I have wrote this story.

Still, my mother tongue isn't English.

I was hoping this chapter to be longer, but I decided to post this so you know that I am still alive.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 18<strong>

Summer started with anxious atmosphere. The Prophet tergiversated and now Harry was "The One". People put their last hope in him. Not all though, those who didn't believe in miracles, took their children and moved out of the country. Wizarding population weren't the only one to be wary, Harry noticed that Muggles behaved differently as well. There was a lot unexplained accidents, like collapsed bridge and that mist all over the country. After all what happened in the Ministry, no one couldn't deny what was coming. A war.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked down the dark road. Old, deteriorated buildings surrounded him. He almost felt how thick mist wet his clothes, making them uncomfortable. Spinner's End was neighborhood known as poor-stricken, and he hadn't seen anyone else in that part of town since his arrival. Well, no one would notice if these people had disappeared permanently. Not when there were other pressing matters, like collapsed bridge and hurricanes in West Country.<p>

It was silent, only things Ichigo could hear were old curling sewers and rats' whining. Dim lights were only possible way to navigate in the fog. Brooding atmosphere was caused by dementors who had joined you-know-who.

Ichigo was heading towards Snape's home. He didn't get why Severus would want to live in a place like this. Well, you couldn't say that he was a person who liked crowded places, but still. Image of Severus wearing swimsuit and sunbathing at the beach appeared on his mind and Ichigo shivered. Yes, this was definitely a place where Severus would live.

Shinigami sighed. It had been a year already, but it felt like all this had started just now. A lot things had happened. And more were to come.

Ichigo's train of thoughts was interrupted by two female voices. He glanced around and pulled himself in the shadows, just before two women walked past him.

"_Narcissa! Listen to me! What have you done!?" _dark haired woman with burning black eyes hissed at other one.

"I know what I did." she turned to look at person behind her. She had long, blond hair and blue eyes. You could never think them as sisters: "And it's done, you can't change that anymore."

She disappeared with loud cracking noise. Brown eyed woman grimaced in disapproval before disappearing as well.

At that time, Ichigo was glad about dementors who spread this mist around, it was so easy to hide. He stepped out of the shadows he had been hiding, only couple meters away from the spot where two women had apparated away.

Ichigo knew he was only a block away from Snape's home, and wondered if they had had something to do with him. "_You can't change that anymore…"_ Ichigo repeated in his mind and started to get worried about Severus. He decided to flash step straight to in the front of his door though it was really rude thing to do. You could distinguish it from other apartments easily since it was only place which had lights on. Others were full of of junkies or criminals. Fortunately Ichigo could feel Severus' spirit pressure when he arrived. It was weak, but probably because Severus' had many defensive spells around his house.

Soul Reaper knocked the door, listening Snape's vary footsteps to reach the corridor. A small silence before he pushed the door open.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" his black eyes checked soul reapers' hooded attire covering infamous bright orange hair.

"Hmm, I had some things to discuss with you. And if I were you, I would keep my mouth shut if you don't want Peter to find out who are you speaking with." Ichigo gestured at old bookshelf what worked as secret entrance to Pettigrew's room.

Severus narrowed his eyes, muttering something and pointed his wand at the shelf: "Now he won't hear what we discuss here." he waved Ichigo to sit down. He gladly sat on the big, soft sofa, but didn't take his hood off.

"So… Let me ask what brings you here." Snape took a seat next to him: "I haven't heard about you since last semester ended. And apparently no one else either."

Soul reaper snorted without answering: "I saw Narcissa and Bellatrix while on my way here." Snape looked at him with a terrified expression on his face but Ichigo continued: "…But they didn't see me. I guess you had pretty… Intense conversation here?"

Severus relaxed and nodded. He didn't want to tell him what it was all about, and luckily Ichigo didn't pry into something what wasn't his business. He just shrugged. When Soul reaper didn't continue, Severus was forced to ask him again: "So what are you doing here? I thought you had something important to tell me."

"Well, let's say that there's some very complicated things going on." Ichigo said, lowering his hood and causing Severus gape at him with widen eyes.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was snoring loudly. He had been sitting almost four hours on the chair in the front of the window in his room, and finally fallen asleep. Orange streetlight was only source of light, leaving most of his room in dark. Those lights often reminded him about Ichigo when he stayed up nights unable to get any sleep.<p>

He was waiting Dumbledore. The headmaster had written a letter to Harry, telling that he would be picking him up later that day. Harry didn't even pack, it would be just too great to leave Dursleys only after two weeks. That couldn't be true. Anyway, he had been sitting in the front of window all evening.

When clock hit 11 p.m., one streetlight went out.

Sudden darkness acted like an alarm, and woke up Harry. He jumped up and started throwing his stuff in the big trunk. Streetlights died one after another and finally, someone rang a doorbell.

"_Who the hell is there in the middle of the night?!" _Harry heard his uncle's voice and remembered that he hadn't told them about this. Hell, he didn't believe either that he would be leaving today. Harry hurried down with two bags, but stopped before he was too close to his uncle Vernon.

"Good evening. You must be mister Dursley. I believe Harry has informed you that I will be picking him up today?"

At the door stood long, skinny man who had long gray beard and hair. He had his crescent shaped glasses and wizard's robe and a pointy hat. Vernon, who was still half-asleep, couldn't believe sight in the front of him.

"Figuring out from your surprised expressions, he didn't tell you", Dumbledore said friendly: "But let's assume that you have welcomed me in to your house. Nowadays it's not wise to linger at the doorway for nothing." he stepped over the sill and closed the door behind him.

"It's been a while since the last time. I have to say, your lilies are blossoming."

Vernon Dursley said nothing. But he wouldn't be silent for long, Harry could tell. Something just had hamstringed his breath and it might have been the fact that Dumbledore dressed very… Wizardly.

"Ah Harry, good evening." Dumbledore noticed Harry standing at the staircase: "Excellent, excellent."

Those words seemed to wake up uncle Vernon, it was clear that someone who watched Harry and said "Excellent", couldn't be a good person.

"I don't want to be rude…" he started with tone what leaked rudeness.

"…But startlingly often rudeness is accidental." Dumbledore completed the sentence: "Better not to say anything. Ah you must be Petunia." kitchen's door had opened and there stood Harry's aunt wearing only bathrobe. Her expression reflected a complete shock.

"Albus Dumbledore." he said when Vernon didn't introduce them. "And there's your son Dudley, am I right?"

When nobody said anything, Dumbledore smiled: "Well, let's assume now that you have invited me in to your living room."

Harry looked baffled: "Aren't… aren't we leaving?"

"I wish to speak about several things first. And I prefer doing that inside. We are going to misuse your uncle's and aunt's hospitality a bit longer."

* * *

><p>At the other side of London, Ichigo Kurosaki on top of the radio mast. He scratched his neck and yawned loudly. It's not like someone would hear him.<p>

He was hunting hollows. Or he tried to be, but there wasn't anything to hunt. All hollows had disappeared.

They had predicted that this gloomy mist would depress humans more than ever and cause more hollow activity, but apparently they were wrong. There was actually more hollows, but they were nowhere to be seen. Ichigo believed that Voldemort was behind it. He was collecting them somehow. That's the reason he let dementors wander in the streets.

He knew that Voldemort didn't know the real consequences about his actions. World needed hollows. Without them the whole system would go imbalance.

They could already see the effects at Soul Section.

Ichigo turned around and glanced at Big Ben. _"It's almost time." _he stood up, pulled hood on and opened a senkaimon to Budleigh Babberton where he was supposed to meet Albus and Harry.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Harry was still trying to catch his breath after his first, horrible apparition experience. It felt like half of him was still at Privet Drive. He squinted his eyes to get rid of the feeling.<p>

"We are in lovely muggle village called Budleigh Babberton." Dumbledore looked around: "This way."

He started walking swiftly and Harry had to jog to keep up with him.

"Tell me Harry, your scar… Has it been aching lately?"

Harry rubbed his scar unconsciously before answering: "No… I thought that now when Voldemort is back, it would be hurting all time."

"I thought otherwise. Voldemort realized how dangerous it is to keep that link open so now he is preventing his thoughts to get you."

"Ah! Here we are!" Dumbledore stopped so suddenly that Harry almost bumped onto him. Harry watched around and they seemed to stand next to small church.

"So… Where are we actually?"

"Right, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Dumbledore turned at him: "We are supposed to meet Ichigo over here, and then we go to visit old colleague of mine."

"Really?" Harry said hopefully. He hadn't heard about Ichigo for couple weeks. He actually had a lot explaining to his uncle and aunt because Ichigo had just disappeared when he did. They were sure that Harry's weird wizard friends had done something to him.

"So you are already here." Dumbledore said and Harry lift his gaze. Even if he was looking at Ichigo, he had to let his eyes to adjust to darkness because he was dressed fully in black and had hood on. You really couldn't tell where shadows ended and where Ichigo's robe started.

"Yeah…" His voice was quiet and a bit raspy: "Shall we go?"

Dumbledore nodded, and Harry watched Ichigo in fascination when he started lightly walk towards their destination.

"You seem agitated my friend." Dumbledore asked from Soul reaper. He had dark, intimidating aura around him. Ichigo glanced quickly at Harry before answering: "…I'm middle of the work."

Harry swallowed: "What kind of work?"

Ichigo walked few meters before saying anything. Then he brushed his sheath: "Let's say that there's some major problems with spirits right now. And it's because Voldemort." Harry noticed leather gloves Ichigo was wearing. Those he hadn't seen before. And it was warm night.

"Major problems… I haven't heard about that." Dumbledore wondered. Ichigo, whose eyes couldn't be seen, muttered something: "Classified information" and the discussion ended.

"So… Where are we going right now?" Ichigo leaned his head: "I mean, exactly _who _are we going to meet?" he turned to look at Dumbledore.

"He is an old Hogwarts teacher, and like you probably remember we have a vacant teacher position. Again." he watched Ichigo with his ghostly blue eyes and caused Soul reaper cough uncomfortably.

"Right…" Ichigo cleared his throat: "But why are we here?"

"I think I figure out something for you too. Don't worry." Dumbledore said mysteriously and kept walking. They passed few blocks before he suddenly stopped in the front of one house.

"Oh my…"

Front door was kicked open and whole house was pitch black. Ichigo straightened his arm and summoned his famous, long black katana. He waved it around couple times and walked in the house. Dumbledore lift his wand and lit it: "Follow me and be quiet."

Harry lift his wand as well and followed him. They couldn't be sure what was waiting for them.

There was total destruction waiting for them. Shelves had fallen down, mirrors broken… Harry couldn't even comprehend the destruction in the room. Ichigo was already waiting for them, poking broken piano with his sword.

Harry almost stepped on something sticky and red. Harry's shivering made Dumbledore to look at him: "It's not a pretty sight. Something horrible has happened in here."

Dumbledore took few steps forward, being careful not to step on shards.

"Maybe… Maybe here was a fight and then they dragged him away!" Harry suggested trying not to think how badly person would be injured with this amount of blood.

"Do wizards have living furniture?" Ichigo asked, causing both of them to turn at him.

"What?" Harry frowned and noticed huge armchair he was looking at: "I haven't heard about any."

"But this thing over here has wizard's reiatsu. I mean spiritual pressure I have told you about." Ichigo glanced at them and poked the armchair. Next what happened, startled two younger men: Armchair cried loudly, turning into old, fat man sitting on the floor.

"Be careful with your sword, will you?" man glared at Ichigo. "Good evening Horace." Dumbledore stepped forward and pulled his friend back on his feet.

Man called Horace looked at Dumbledore. He was bald but he had massive, gray moustache. "What are you doing here?" he asked from longer man who just shrugged: "We can discuss about that later. Do you need help with cleaning this up?" he pointed at messy room.

"Yeah sure…" they stood back-to-back, swinging their wands and slowly furniture and ornaments started repairing themselves. Blood disappeared from the floor and soon room looked like nothing had ever happened.

"What blood it was by the way?" Dumbledore asked. Horace examined bottle containing red liquid: "Dragon's. It's very expensive nowadays. Hopefully I can use it again." he put the bottle away, turning to Harry. Immediately his gaze jumped to scar: "Ohhoh!"

"Here, is Harry Potter. And this is my old friend and colleague Horace Slughorn." Dumbledore introduced them: "But we can't forget Ichigo Kurosaki either", he waved at hooded person: "who is tagging along tonight."

"_Tagging along?" _Ichigo sweat dropped: _"Why am I even here?"_

"I see…" Horace narrowed his eyes while looking at him. He couldn't see his eyes under the hood. "So this is how you are going to persuade me? No way! My answer stays the same as before." he said turning away. Dumbledore's tone stayed same: "But what if we drink glassfuls for old times before we leave?"

Horace thought a while but gave in: "Sure, why not." he said unfriendly.

When Horace went to fill glasses, Dumbledore point a chair for Harry. It was right next to hearth and Harry was sure that he wanted to set Harry in the most visible spot. It worked since Horace looked at Harry right away after he got drinks ready. Ichigo noticed same thing as well, retreating deeper in the shadows, being almost nonexistent and giving more space for dark haired boy.

Ichigo fell deep in his thoughts because he had a lot worse things to take care of than trying to get old teacher back to work. "_Damn it. Like I don't have anything better to do."_

He groaned mentally, cursing the old headmaster. "_He's doing this on purpose…"_

Soul Reaper was startled awake when Dumbledore suddenly got up and excused himself to bathroom. Ichigo could tell what he was planning. _"That sly old fox…"_ He sighed tiredly, leaning to wall. As they talked, Horace's determination started to waver, Harry was natural with this kind of thing. He had some kind of charisma what people couldn't resist.

After a while, Dumbledore got back and told that they would be leaving. Horace blinked few times before asking: "Now? Already?"

"Well, I see that your decision is final. We can't do anything about it." Dumbledore shrugged. When they were making their leave, old man ran after them: "FINE! I will do it!"

Headmaster turned to look back: "But I want a rise in salary, do you hear me?" Horace continued. Dumbledore smiled: "Good to hear that. Ichigo, could you keep him safe and escort him safely to Hogwarts?"

Horace turned at Ichigo, whose existence he had forgotten completely. Ichigo nodded silently, watching as Dumbledore left with Harry. Horace leered at suspicious hooded person warily before starting to pack his stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>And here you go. Hope you like it. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hello there. This time there wasn't almost half of year break before new chapter. Fortunately. It seems that I am starting to get things back together. And I am glad to hear you guys are still alive and well. Thanks for reviewing again, got more reason to continue.

**"Hollow speaking"**

_**"Zangetsu speaking"  
><strong>"Thoughts"  
><em>English is not my mother tongue, so if there's some major mistakes, note me. Thank you.

So now, without any unnecessary blabbering, let's get back to story.

* * *

><p><strong>War after the War: Chapter 19<strong>

Ichigo went back to house and slumped on the big armchair, first making sure it wasn't alive. He silently watched Horace as he waddled around the room collecting his stuff. He obviously wanted to ask something from Ichigo, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked with same raspy voice as before. This seemed to scare old man because he dropped a bottle he was putting in the bag. Carefully he picked it up, and put it where it belonged before slowly turning around. Ichigo, who was boringly leaning to his hand, waited Horace to say something. When this didn't happen, he repeated: "I have had a gut feeling that you want to ask something, so go on. I don't bite."

"_Usually." _he continued in his mind, causing hollow to snicker.

Old, walrus-like man got himself back together and huffed from under his moustache: "Who are you?"

"I thought Dumbledore introduced us. I am Ichigo Kurosaki." he shrugged.

"I don't mean that. I mean how do you know Dumbledore? Based on your name, you are from Japan." Horace waved his wand and rest of his stuff flew in his bag.

"I work for him." Soul Reaper stated simply, not bothering to go into details.

Horace, who knew he wouldn't get better answer, turned lights off and left the building. Dumbledore hadn't left this man here if he didn't trust him completely. That was enough for him for now, though he was going to find out more about that person. He seemed interesting. Muffled footsteps told him that Kurosaki was following, though he was keeping a distance.

"Ah right."

Horace looked at Ichigo questioningly and saw him scratching his head: "We can't use apparition this time." Before Horace had time to ask why, he continued: "The apparition seems to leave some kind of crack in the air. A crack that can be tracked. We can't take a risk that Death Eaters follow us, can we?"

Old man blinked few times. He hadn't thought about that.

"So what are we going to do then?"

"I have my own ways. I can't apparate in the first place so I need other transportation methods." he waved his black katana and with ripping sound a huge, black hole appeared in the air.

"I am sorry about using this one. I would have liked a senkaimon as well, but I have made too many today and they take much more energy than a garganta." he shrugged apologetically. Ichigo made a glowing blue path in the darkness and went first in: "And I forgot to mention, but don't step outside the blue line. If you drop down, there's no coming back, so I would appreciate if you watch your step, okay?" Horace, who hadn't understood a thing other one said, sighed, picked his bags and followed hooded man in the hole. _"Well, at least if I die here, it will be quick."_

* * *

><p>Harry had arrived to the Burrow couple hours ago. After being fed by Molly, he climbed upstairs, just to bump in the Ron and Hermione, who were curious about his doings. They were slightly disappointed when he told that he hadn't done anything extremely thrilling with Dumbledore, just visited Horace Slughorn. But when he mentioned Ichigo, their eyes lit up: "Ichigo was there?" Hermione asked: "Really? Any of us haven't seen him after semester ended." Harry nodded: "Yeah, seemed that Dumbledore didn't know either what he had been doing. He asked from Ichigo and he said it was classified information. Something to do with Voldemort."<p>

Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances. Harry bit his lip. He didn't want to tell how Ichigo seemed so different. Actually, he couldn't even tell them what had happened in the Ministry when Voldemort had summoned a hollow to attack them. Magical energy he had felt, was so dark, so intimidating that it easily rivaled Voldemort. When Dumbledore asked about it, Ichigo only forced them not to tell about it to anyone. Harry also asked from other Soul Reapers, but they said that it was Ichigo's job to tell. Frustrated, he had given up and waited if Ichigo was going to say something.

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry sank deep in his thoughts and brown-haired girl said softly: "Don't worry, I am sure that Ichigo is all right. He's the war hero, remember?" Harry lift his gaze and gratefully nodded at her. They were interrupted when Ginny walked in the room: "Hey Harry."

"What's the matter?" Ron asked lifting an eyebrow. Ginny slumped next to him: "_Her."_

"What did she do this time?" Hermione asked empathically. Red haired girl grimaced: "I can't stand how she talks to me! She seems to think I'm three years old!"

"Oh, I can feel your pain. She's so full of herself!" Hermione sighed. Harry had lost track of situation. Why is Hermione speaking like that about Molly?

"Who are you talking…?" Harry started but got an answer when room's door opened once more: "'Arry!" Blond, long woman stood at the doorway. She was immensely beautiful, it seemed like air had disappeared around them.

"How nice to see for long time!" Fleur Delacour floated to Harry and gave him kisses to cheeks: "Remember my little sister Gabriella? She 'as been talking about you forever!"

"Oh, is she here as well?" Harry asked, cheeks still red. Fleur's blue eyes widened and she turned to look at Mrs. Weasley who had arrived to room: "You 'aven't told about it yet?" she pouted.

"Well, I haven't had time since he just arrived some time ago." Molly frowned and Fleur turned back to Harry: "Bill and I are getting married!"

"Re-really?" Harry stuttered: "Congratulations!"

Fleur gave her sparkling smile for him before disappearing to downstairs. Harry brushed his cheek, still a bit confused.

* * *

><p>Soul Reaper stood in the coast of lake next to Hogwarts. Quietly he gazed over waters, wind slowly swaying his robe. It was going to rain. Gray clouds gathered on the castle and he could feel first droplets hit his hood.<p>

"**King, let's go somewhere else! It's freezing in here!" **Shiro complained in his mind. He could feel hollow's shivers. _"Soon, I just need to make sure that Horace has made it in the castle." _Ichigo responded. Since all new security spells, he had to leave him at gates. He didn't want to take responsibility if old man freezes outside when doors won't open. Carefully, he sharpened his senses and followed from distance how his spiritual pressure faded a bit. Sign that he had passed the security spells successfully.

"_**What are you going to do now?" **_Zangetsu asked. Ichigo thought a while: "I don't know." he said out loud, mostly to himself: "I really don't know…"

Now he couldn't even get close to the castle anymore. Even this close made him feel tingles all over his skin.

"_**It's best if we leave to Spirit Government now." **_Zangetsu suggested: _**"The spiritual air will help you. And didn't they say that Research Department has something for you?"**_

"_You are right. We can go to visit them right away. There's still some time before meeting."_

Ichigo glanced Hogwarts for the last time before jumping in the garganta.

* * *

><p>In the Burrow, wedding day was getting closer and closer. Harry mostly spent his time in the garden, and holiday would have been great if there wouldn't been all news about missing people. Remus Lupin came to visit them someday, having even more gray hair and scars than last time.<p>

"Dementor attacks has been increasing", he said tiredly: "And Igor Karkaroff's body was found from the north. I am surprised he has been alive even this long after he left Death Eaters." this made Molly frown worriedly: "Have you heard about Ichigo lately?" Harry and others turned at her, but Remus only shook his head: "No, unfortunately not. It seems he escorted Horace Slughorn to Hogwarts and after that he disappeared again. Most likely he went back to Spirit Government. His friends went back to Japan after semester ended and we don't know when they come back."

"I heard that they have been having problems with Voldemort." Harry said and some of people twitched. Remus lift his eyebrow: "Really? What kind of problems?"

He shrugged: "I don't know. When Dumbledore asked, he just said it was classified information." People exchanged curious looks. What could it be so important that it had been classified?

"Ah, by the way", Molly cut them: "That reminds me that we need to go to Diagon Alley for new school materials. We have been postponed it long enough."

"We go in Saturday if your dad gets a free day from work. Without him I am not going."

"How about if we try to get Ichigo to watch over them? He's more than enough and we can ask newest news from him as well." Remus suggested. Molly thought a while: "But no one can contact him. How are you going to ask?"

"Dumbledore knows how to contact him." Harry said a bit bitterly, since Ichigo didn't give him any method to contact him.

"Really? Well… Then it could work. Remus, would you ask from Dumbledore?" Molly asked and Lupin nodded. "It's settled then. Let's get back to work everybody!" Mrs. Weasley pushed them back outside to clean the yard for wedding.

When Saturday broke, Harry and others left to Diagon Alley. They got cars from Ministry since Harry had gotten the highest security level. They still didn't know who was waiting for them at the Leaking Cauldron, but Harry wished it would be Ichigo. He had to disappoint but there was another surprise waiting: Hagrid was the one to guard them. He proudly said how Dumbledore had assigned him there and trusted that he could keep them all safe. He had heard that Ichigo had too much work to do.

They passed Leaky Cauldron, and arrived to Diagon Alley. It had changed, a lot. Colorful and glimmering windows were now covered with black posters and notices of missing persons. It was awfully quiet and all lively chattering were gone. No one was shopping by themselves and everyone had same, worried look on their faces as Mrs. Weasley had.

Harry looked more closely about posters, noticing that dark purple ones where same security instructions Ministry had sent to every home.

They decided to split up. Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to buy new robes when others went to bookstore.

* * *

><p>Ichigo blankly stared at eerie blue eyes at other side of the table. He was waiting for Headmaster to start explaining why he had called him in middle of his work, again. Dumbledore didn't hurry, he finished a letter he was writing before putting pen away and leaning towards Ichigo.<p>

"I believe that you want to know why you are here."

"_No shit, like I don't have anything else to do." _Ichigo thought and Headmaster seemed to read his thoughts. He chuckled and watched Ichigo through his crescent shaped glasses: "I know that we all are busy, but unfortunately this matter couldn't wait any longer."

Ichigo lift his eyebrow, though other one couldn't see it.

"But first, I would like to know why we couldn't meet in my office?" Dumbledore asked tilting his head. They sat at Hog's Head, small and quiet pub in Wizarding village. Soul Reaper glanced around, checking that there wouldn't be anyone near them: "Hm, let's say that I get very uncomfortable in there."

"Uncomfortable? In my office?" Dumbledore was utterly astonished.

"I don't mean only your office. Whole Hogwarts." he leaned back, not wanting to tell more than necessary. Headmaster seemed to understand that and dropped the topic.

"Okay, but I believe that you will solve that problem before semester starts? We still need person in charge of security." Ichigo quickly nodded before Headmaster continued: "So the thing I wanted to discuss with you… It's about Draco Malfoy. Do you know him?"

"Isn't he Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Yes. I would like you to keep watch on him next year, like you keep watch on Harry. Is that okay?" Dumbledore frowned. You seldom saw such worry in his eyes. This made Ichigo to nod.

"It would be very important to keep it as secret. Don't let him, or anyone else to suspect anything. Tell me what you see, but not interfere in his doings."

Curiously, Ichigo nodded again. What was Malfoy doing to get Dumbledore speak so cryptically? He was very curious indeed.

"_**But Ichigo…" **_Zangetsu whispered to him: _**"How do you plan to manage next year? Yes, researchers get the thing ready before that, but still. No one guarantees it will work."**_

"_I'll figure out something. And we must trust that everyone in Research Department aren't lunatics."_

"**Hmmh. How do I get an outsider feeling in here?"**

"_Because it's basically your fault!"_

"**Hey! That's enough! I haven't done anything and I would do if I could…" **Shiro's voice got quieter and quieter before it vanished.

"_I know, I know… Sorry. I am just so stressed out right now. Please forgive me Shiro." _

"**Apology accepted."**

Headmaster watched amusedly when Soul Reaper dozed off while most likely talking with his inner spirit. What they were talking about, he could only guess. More importantly, why would Ichigo avoid Hogwarts? So many unanswered questions.

"So are we done now?" Ichigo asked when Dumbledore just stared at him. He slowly nodded: "Yes… But why don't we drink a mugs of something warm before going back to chilly morning? You wouldn't refuse old man's wish."

Ichigo reluctantly nodded and Dumbledore conjured two mugs. "I prefer own glasses in here though." Ichigo couldn't but agree.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron and Hermione had gotten themselves in a trouble, again. After visiting Fred's and George's shop, they saw how Malfoy had sneaked to the Knockturn Alley. Of course, they had to know what he was doing. Now they stood in the front of Borgin and Burges, shop what sold dark magical stuff. Harry remembered how he had accidentally gotten there few years ago. Malfoy was waving his hands and explaining something to shopkeeper.<p>

"I wish we could hear what they talk about!" Hermione sighed. Ron's face brightened: "But we can!" he pulled out couple pairs of Extendable Ears.

"Ron you are wonderful!" They took them and Ron feed long, yellow strings under the door. "Listen!"

"…Can you repair it?" Malfoy asked from Borgin who just smiled: "Maybe… Maybe… I just need to see it first. Could you bring it here in the shop so I can get a closer look?"

"I can't", Malfoy said: "It needs to stay there where it is. You just have to tell what I need to do." Borgin licked his lips nervously. "Without seeing it, it's almost impossible task. I can't promise anything."

"Really?" Malfoy laughed: "Maybe this will change your mind." he showed something to Borgin, who immediately froze up. Unfortunately group couldn't see anything but Malfoy's back.

"Tell about it to someone, and you are dead. Do you know Fenrir Greyback? He's an old family friend, and he will come from time to time to check how you are progressing."

"…That's not necessary…" shopkeeper started but Malfoy cut him: "I decide what is necessary. Just remember that you are not going sell _that."_

"Maybe you take it with you now?"

"Of course not, idiot! How would it look like if I was carrying something like that in the streets?"

"Right, sir", Borgin bowed deeply, like Harry had sawn him bow to Lucius Malfoy once.

"And not any word to my mother, is that clear. And no one else either."

"Naturally, naturally…" Borgin said, still bowing. After a while, bell clanged at the door, revealing smug looking Malfoy. He passed them and disappeared back to Diagon Alley.

"What the hell was that all about?" Harry wondered out loud.

"Let me to try", Hermione took invisibility cloak off. She was going to go inside, but just before that they heard a deep voice: "What the _hell _are you doing here?"

Hermione froze, while Harry and Ron took cloak off as well. Hermione backed from the door. They blinked few times confusedly, before Harry breathed: "Ichigo!"

Ron and Hermione turned at Harry with disbelieving looks before turning back to long, hooded man.

"Well?"he growled roughly sending chills across their backs: "Wait, no, I don't even want to know. Most likely you have picked something interesting to follow. Butterfly this time?"

"We… Actually… We…" Harry started to explain, but Soul Reaper just sighed and scratched back of his head: "I don't have time to listen your explanations. You won't tell me anything anyway." Ichigo half-smiled under his hood.

"Now go. I will escort you back." Soul Reaper waved at three kids: "And I know you have the cloak. Still, I can't get peace of mind if I leave you here." he added when Harry lifted his invisibility cloak.

Group followed him silently, not daring to say anything.

Harry hoped that Malfoy would be gone already. He didn't want to bump into him in here. He was nasty, yes, but you couldn't imply he was stupid. Malfoy would immediately put pieces together and know that they had followed him.

"Umm, are you going to come to the wedding?" Hermione asked from Ichigo. She was so curious why he would use such warm cloak in the middle of summer.

"Of course I will", he nodded: "It's wonderful that there's still things like this, even in middle of war."

They fell in to silence once more, and soon reached the Diagon Alley. Ichigo, who stepped out of Knockturn Alley startled people standing near its entrance. Well, he had had same style black coat as Death Eaters and he had threatening aura around him.

"T-thanks, I guess", Harry lifted his glasses and looked at him: "We can manage from here."

"HARRY! RON! HERMIONE!" they heard a scream from behind them. It was Mrs. Weasley.

"Where have you been!? We have been looking for you! We thought that someone had kidnapped you!" Molly circled around them, making sure they weren't hurt. After her arrived Hagrid and other Weasleys. It was Arthur who noticed black hooded person standing next to them: "Who are you?" he asked warily.

"…"

"What are you doing with them?!" Molly demanded and group went to reassure them.

"Wait! It's Ichigo!"

All of them turned to look at him: "Ichigo?" Arthur repeated.

Ichigo coughed to clear his throat: "I just happened to bump into them here." he said quietly, since his throat felt dry as ever. Molly frowned worriedly at his raspy voice: "Are you okay? We haven't seen you for ages!"

He nodded: "There's been some problems with work… Haven't had time to spent time in Living World", he had suddenly a coughing fit for few seconds before being able to continue: "But I am coming to wedding, then we have time to speak."

"Have you gotten a flu?" Molly asked and rummaged her bag: "I have good medicine for that!"

Ichigo waved his hand: "No no! Don't bother, this is nothing like a flu, I assure you!" he smiled at over motherly person. Unfortunately, that caused even more confused looks.

"Are you in hurry?" Arthur asked: "We could use some guarding help here, since you saw how these," he pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione: "Managed to escape from us." he talked like they were shepherding sheep. Ichigo tilted his head, thinking: "I guess I can stay a little while. I am ahead of time anyways. But I have a meeting afterwards."

"Great! Great… Well, what we had to buy then?" Arthur rubbed his hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it. And I would be delighted to get some thoughts about how this story is developing.<br>**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **So finally. It's 20th chapter now. I have had alot freetime lately, and therefore here's new chapter already.

And again, my mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

Someone asked me, will there be any IchiRuki in future. I can't say anything about that. I don't usually write any romance... I am... I am not a romance writer really. Is there other people who has been waiting pairings? Please tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 20<strong>

Ichigo only loitered behind them while they finished their shopping. It was amazing how much he eased their round even if he just… stood there. People avoided their group, always letting them to counter first.

"How nice people are today! It's glad to see how kindness isn't totally gone in these days!" Molly said, a lot happier than before. Harry didn't think that was the cause. Observing the situation, he realized it was Ichigo's intimidating aura and black clothes what made people wary. Others, and even Soul Reaper himself didn't notice that.

"…So are you ready?" Ichigo asked when they finally headed towards Leaky Cauldron. Arthur stopped in his tracks and faced him, somewhat shamefully: "Oh yes! I am sorry for this, you can go to your meeting now!" he apologized, ears getting red: "Truthfully, I forgot you were still with us…"

"No problem. It's my job, isn't it?" Ichigo snorted: "I guess you can get back to the Burrow alive without me."

"Yeah… Don't burn yourself out!" Hermione yelled to him when he made his leave: "And see you at the wedding!"

Ichigo waved his hand to show he had heard her before disappearing back to Knockturn Alley.

"What is he doing in there anyways…?" Arthur thought out loud when they stepped back to Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo got back to Knockturn Alley, he took a deep breath and almost threw up. He just passed an old woman who seemed to sell… Fingernails? Who sells fingernails for god's sake? "Would you like a sample?" she turned to look at him with her edentulous smile.<p>

"Erm… No thank you." he grimaced and quickly moved on. He cleared his throat, striding quickly through alleys. He got several quick glances towards him as he passed shady people, but ignored them. Well, he had no right to tell who was shady and who wasn't, since most likely he was the most threatening person around here right now.

Silently hoping that he wouldn't meet any _real _Death Eaters around, Ichigo stopped in the front of small shop. You wouldn't even think it as a shop if you didn't know about it. Windows were painted black, and door didn't have any sign on it. On the top of wall was old, worn, barely readable text: "Silent Sword". Fidgeting nervously, he stood there few moments before going in. "_Huh, who w__ould have guessed that places like this existed?"_

He almost tripped before realizing that right behind door was long and very steep stairs. They looked like they were made from rough concrete, and next to them was muggle-like red handrail. It amused Ichigo, who didn't expect to see something like this in Wizarding alley.

"**It looks very promising", **Shiro sounded hopeful.

"_It does indeed. Hmm, I must say that I was skeptical when Kisuke told us."_

"_**You are not the only one"**_Zangetsu admitted: _**"It still sounds **__**absurd."**_

"_But if he's right, we have to pass our gratitude to him. Those god damn "researchers" couldn't do anything after all, and time is running out…"_

"**Those bastards! I'll rip their guts out next time!" **Shiro scoffed: **"I can't believe they were going t****o seal me!"**

"_True, but did we ever explain them precisely what we wanted? All they heard was that I have a problem with my hollow and I want to get rid of him… What else could we expect?"_

"…**Point taken. Oh god, why is King so stupid, if you just had explained it better…"**

"Let's pretend I didn't hear that one." Ichigo said out loud when he reached end of the stairs.

"What did you say?" he heard a grunt next to him and suddenly big arm blocked his way. Ichigo turned slowly to look at direction where it came from, and had to lift his gaze. _"Woah, huge."_

Bouncer. A huge Bouncer.

"Members only." giant grunted.

"Oh, really?" Ichigo though a while: "Is this enough for membership?" he lifted his robe and got nod as an answer.

"Welcome." giant growled and let Soul Reaper to enter. When he passed the bouncer, it mumbled: "God, where these lunatics come from? This one was talking to himself as well…"

Ichigo sweat dropped, deciding to ignore giant. He walked to desk before letting his eyes wander around. There were quite a few members around. They all were dressed in black, and had this same mysterious aura around them. Faint, red light brightened the room through tinted windows on ceiling.

"_They wouldn't be so calm if they just knew who I am…"_

Ichigo turned around to face bartender: "I need to get to backroom." when nothing happened he lift his hood and glared him: "_Now."_

Bartender stared him a moment before gesturing Ichigo to follow him. He put his hood back on and went through a wooden door the barkeeper had unlocked for him. When he was inside, he heard how door was locked behind him and it became completely dark. Ichigo started feeling jumpy, before realizing there was dim lights hanging from roof. They were just so dirty, that it took a while for eyes to adjust to darkness.

He blinked few times and started walking forwards in long hallway. Lights had red tint, and made shadows even darker.

"**I like his style!" **Shiro commented in his head.

"_I think it's more like red lights district…" _Ichigo snorted. When corridor started to seem endless, he arrived in small office. It had brighter lights what blinded him.

"Hmm? What's your business in here?" deep voice asked behind the table.

"**Though this seemed promising, I suddenly started to have doubts, King." **Shiro gasped and Ichigo felt his worried frown.

"_Really…"_

Man, who they were supposed to meet was nothing they had imagined.

"But where's my manners! Take a seat before we can start!" he pointed a chair for Ichigo who gladly took it. Man shook off ashes from his cigar and blew smokes straight to Ichigo's face. He had brown, curly hair and beard, but he was balding. He looked down his huge nose at young man in the front of him.

"So", Ichigo cleared his throat: "You are Kisuke's contact around here?"

"I would prefer 'associate'", man narrowed his eyes: "You can call me Dave. So what can I do for you?" he noticed how this Soul Reaper used Urahara's first name, so they must know each other pretty well.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and there's a problem."

Ichigo missed it, but Dave's cigar slipped a bit and his eyes glinted at recognition of name. He put his cigar on ashtray: "All right. What's this all about?"

"Well… There's…" Ichigo's eyes widened at sudden presence behind him. Before he could react, someone hit his neck, paralyzing him completely.

He was lifted in midair, and Ichigo realized that it had to be that huge bouncer behind him. Dave stood up and walked in the front of him: "Well, well. Why don't we go to see others?"

Ichigo frowned, not understanding what was going on.

"**What the hell?" **Shiro spat: **"Why are they doing this? I am going to kill Kisuke!"**

"_You can't go around killing everyone! Remember? Talk like that and I forget our plan! This must be some kind of misunderstanding…"_

"**I hope so… For them."**

Ichigo was dragged back to the pub, Dave following behind. Everyone in the bar turned to look at them. There was around from ten to twenty eye pairs staring at them. It had become entirely silent. Dave walked forward.

"Let me introduce you, Ichigo Kurosaki." he pointed at Ichigo who had gotten feeling back to his legs and was struggling against bouncer.

"Captain of the 2nd division of the Spiritual Government of the Britain."

Ichigo stopped wriggling when temperature in room dropped few degrees. _"Oh shit."_

* * *

><p>Harry was frustrated about the fact that Hermione and Ron weren't as interested as him about Malfoy's doings. He, in other hand, was sure that Malfoy had something to do with Voldemort. It was so obvious! He didn't want to show his arm to Madam Malkin, and he had something on it what scared Borgin!<p>

"But Harry… he is sixteen years old…" Hermione frowned when he had told her about his idea: "I don't think that he would hire someone that young…"

Fortunately, Harry got something else to think about, but they weren't good news. Billy's and Fleur's wedding had been postponed. Even if preparations were almost done and all had been in vain, Mrs. Weasley was in good mood. Better mood than in last few weeks together.

"Oh! How horrible! I am going to take down the ornaments from yard. And notify guests that they won't be coming for nothing! What the shame…" she hummed and left to the yard. Ron frowned at his mother. "How could she be so happy?" when Harry shrugged, Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes.

They continued eating their breakfast, and in no time Mrs. Weasley came back inside. She had few ornaments in her hands and had worried look. "What's wrong, Molly?" Arthur asked but behind her came a person inside: "Sorry for the intrusion."

Arthur stood up dropping fork and knife: "Oh, hello Ichigo! What are you doing here?" everybody turned to look at the door and saw a mop of orange hair. When he looked at them, Harry saw black eye patch on the right eye. It was bigger than normal patch, and covered almost whole right half of his face.

"I heard that wedding was cancelled, so I came to visit."

"Yes," Arthur nodded: "They got sudden notice from France and they are making their leave."

"How unfortunate."

"Yes… It is…" Arthur glanced at Molly before continuing: "So what have you been doing lately? And take a seat, Molly can get you some tea."

Ichigo sat down, and when light hit his face, they noticed how weary he looked like. Though he was stuck in his twenties, Ichigo's tired eyes made him seem more like as old as he really was.

"Thanks, Molly", Ichigo took a sip from mug she gave him: "There have been a lot organizing before semester starts. You don't even realize how much we need to prepare before students come back to school."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well of course your own security spells help, but the fact is, that there's over thousand spiritually aware beings under one roof." he explained: "It's like a buffet for hollows. We have been placing sekkiseki stone around the castle for preventing reiatsu leaks."

"You have been doing _what?_" Ron frowned. Ichigo rolled his eye: "It's a stone type what drains spiritual pressure into itself. So, simply it prevents hollows to sense that place."

"But the major problem is", he continued before anyone cut him: "That this time Voldemort is most likely sending hollows there."

"What!" Harry gasped: "How he…"

"I don't know." Ichigo locked his eye with Harry: "_We _don't know. Why do you think I have been gone for whole summer? Not on holiday, no."

Harry flinched at harsh tone and he wasn't the only one. Soul Reaper rubbed his forehead: "Sorry. My temper has been worse than normally… I didn't mean to snap."

"_Oh god. This sucks. Even if this… patch stopped the progress, it seems to have some kind of side effect."_

"**Che. Though we managed to find out the problem, it's those bastards who can't do their jobs!"**

"_**Shiro, try to understand that researchers are doing all they can. They are not like Kisuke or Mayor who are geniuses."**_

"_Zangetsu is right. We just have to manage."_

"**But we always have to 'manage'! Why things never go like they should?"**

"So… What's wrong with your eye?" Hermione finally asked, very carefully. Ichigo lift his gaze and saw how eager they were to know. All eye pairs in the room were nailed at him.

"It's just temporary. Let's just say that I will never ever promise to be Research Department's guinea pig again."

"_I didn't practically lie…"_

"**Close one."**

"Oh…" Hermione leaned back. If Ichigo knew her at all, she would persuade him so long that he would tell what had happened.

Sighing deeply, Ichigo managed to get a smile on his face. Or something what distantly resembled a smile. Drinking rest of his tea, he stood up: "All right. We will most likely see in train then." he looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny: "Arthur, I hope you and Molly keep safe, and send my best regards to Billy and Fleur. Shame I couldn't meet them this time."

When Arthur was going to answer they heard a ring. Harry was the only one who recognized it as a phone's ringtone.

Ichigo searched his pockets and pulled out a normal clamshell phone. He flipped it open and answered in Japanese: "Moshi moshi?"

Others watched as he continued speaking Japanese, seeming a lot happier than few moments ago. When he finished the call, Arthur's eyes sparkled from curiosity: "That is a phone, isn't it? A _mobile _phone if I'm exact!" Ichigo gave him a brief nod and he continued: "Really? Phones shouldn't work when there's so much magic in the air! How does it work? Can I disassemble it? I swear that I will put it back together!"

Ichigo was so confused that he had frozen in his tracks and just stared him. "Wait, what?"

Arthur got frustrated and scoffed. Others glanced at each other and spurted laughing at stunned Ichigo and frowning Mr. Weasley.

* * *

><p>Couple days passed, and it finally was time to get back to Hogwarts. At the train station, they said good byes, but Mrs. Weasley ran aft<p>

er the train still yelling warnings. She gave up when train disappeared behind the corner.

Ron and Hermione had to leave to do their prefect work, and Ginny went to see Dean. That left Harry with Luna and Neville. Three of them sat in one department, and soon Ron and Hermione joined them. Ron told how Malfoy had abandoned his Prefect work, and only sat with other Slytherins. Harry got even more suspicious about his actions. Why would he want abandon something he liked? Malfoy loved bullying younger students.

Suddenly department's door opened, and breathless third year student came in. She had two paper scrolls in her hands: "I-I was told to bring these to Neville Longbottom a-and Harry P-Potter." she stuttered and left as quickly as she came.

"What is it?" Ron asked when Harry opened the scroll: "It's an invitation."

"_Harry, I would love to have a dinner with you at department C. Yours, Professor Horace Slug__horn."_

"Who's Horace Slughorn?" Neville asked.

"New teacher. We probably need to go." Harry said and Neville started fidgeting like they were going to detention: "But why? Why me?"

"I have no idea."

Ichigo, who had comfortably travelled alone in teacher's department, heard how door opened. He turned and saw young girl, who anxiously gave a scroll for him. Ichigo lifted a questioning brow and girl gulped: "Professor Slughorn t-told me to give this to you." she curtsied and ran out.

Curiously Ichigo rolled scroll open and coughed. He had been invited to join a dinner… with students and Slughorn. "What the fuck?" Ichigo said out loud. He had to read message again. _"What does this mean? Why is he on the train? I personally escorted him straight to Hogwarts! And__ why he wants me there?"_

"_**He seemed to be interested in you." **_Zangetsu said: _**"I think that he is trying to pry some more information from you."**_

Ichigo groaned. He hated dinners like this. And on top of that there was a persistent man who will try to reveal his secrets. Not good.

Slowly, Ichigo stood up and straightened his robe. _"I would have welcomed even a small nap. Is that too __much?" _he left the department. "_So, where's the department C exactly?" _thinking and walking through the train, he noticed curious glances he got. Well, he had gotten pretty bad reputation last year. When he started to think that he had passed right door, he heard Horace's voice: "Oh yes, oh yes. There was a lot rumors…!"

"_Great. I bet that he's talking about the Prophet."_

He knocked the door and opened it. He saw seven eye pairs staring at him. There was at least one Slytherin, Ginny, Harry, Neville and couple others he didn't recognize. And of course Horace, but he didn't recognize him. "You called me?" Ichigo asked, leaning to doorway. Slughorn blinked few times before breathing: "Kurosaki Ichigo! Yes!" his eyes wandered to Ichigo's orange hair and then eye patch.

"What did you need?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms.

"W-what? Ah! I just thought that since we are fellow colleagues here, I was thinking that we should get to know each other."

Ichigo just stood there, boringly watching as Horace started sharing some kind of cookies for kids. When he was giving one to Ichigo as well, he just lift an eyebrow. Horace kept it in the front of his nose for a moment and then gave up. "Not fond of sweets?" he turned away and Ichigo frowned at Harry, Ginny and Neville who were trying to keep a poker face.

"Ah, but that reminds me. I remember how dear Gwenog told me once…." Horace started recalling old events. Ichigo dangled his head down. _"This is going to take forever…"_

Finally after many, many hours, Professor Slughorn realized how dark it had become: "Oh my! It's already evening. It's better you to go back to get your stuff before arriving." he watched as students made their leave and called out Ichigo who tried to disappear along others: "Mister Kurosaki. I would like a word with you. Is that okay?"

"Yes… it is fine." Ichigo halted and smiled, groaning mentally.

"What is it?" he asked closing the department's door. Older man cleared his throat, carefully observing Soul Reaper: "Don't be so uptight. I'm just interested, who are you really? I mean in the old times, Albus didn't have connections in Japan."

Ichigo looked at him with his only eye, making Slughorn uncomfortable. Easily skipping the question, Ichigo asked a question what had been bugging him a while: "How are you in the train? I escorted you to Hogwarts some time ago."

Horace startled first, but then scoffed: "I wanted to meet few students since there are so interesting individuals. What's better place than this?"

Ichigo gave him a disapproval grunt. All that work for nothing.

"Fine. And you wanted to know how I know Dumbledore?" he waved his hands: "Well, I happened to be in England, and then Dumbledore got interested about my job and hired me." he wasn't lying, but then, he didn't need to tell the truth. Ichigo started to get annoyed with the old man, though he was clever and Ichigo valued traits like that.

"I see…" Horace narrowed his eyes: "I will keep contact with you. It was nice to talk tonight."

"Yes, let's continue this later", Soul Reaper bowed almost mockingly: "I will go to check my own belongings, and see you at the ceremony." Horace agreed and Ichigo left quickly before he got other 'stories' to tell. Oh god, how he could make everything sound so boring?

Ichigo left the department, scowling so hardly that it scared some students. "_My nap… My precious nap gone just because that…"_

"**You are starting to sound a bit psychotic, King… I swear we will get our nap after all this."**Shiro gulped.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it.<br>**I am tired with all stressing about everything going on right now, so I really apologize about any major flaws if there's any. I tried to check this many times before posting so hopefully there's nothing.

And please, tell me about any pairing possibilities if you have thought about any. It would be nice to hear about it. Never really given thought for it before.

There was few people (or more) interested about what Ichigo was hiding. What is he hiding? What was the place he visited?

Sorry for all cliffhangers, but that's just my style to write. Hopefully you stick with me to next chapter as well!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **And here we are again. This time a bit longer chapter.

Again, my mother tongue isn't English. Inform me about any major mistakes if there is.

_"Thoughts"_

**_"Zangetsu"_**

**"Hollow"**

Thanks for reviewing about pairing question, and I have decided to leave them out. I apologize for those, who have been expecting them, but overall opinion among people has been that it could ruin the story. Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>War after the war: Chapter 21<strong>

Ichigo, who didn't appreciate people who disturbed him, remained in a bad mood. When he was tired, Rukia was the only one who got him back in line. He dozed off in teachers' department till they arrived. Somehow the new suppression patch took all his energy, making him dizzy and extremely grumpy. It wasn't good. What if he needed to defend the castle when Voldemort attacks? He isn't able to do anything like this.

"You all can go to hell…" he groaned when train started slowing down. Huffing, he stood up and opened department's door. And closed it almost immediately. Corridor was full of students trying to get out of the train as fast as they could. Sighing, he sat down again and waited everybody else to leave first.

* * *

><p>Harry, who had decided to expose the fact that Malfoy was a Death Eater, lied on the luggage rack in Slytherins' department. He had his invisibility cloak on and got frustrated while listening blond haired boy badmouthing his friends:<p>

"I can't _believe _Slughorn invited Longbottom! That idiot can't do anything!"

As Malfoy continued his rant, Harry didn't hear anything what could refer to Voldemort. He awoke when the train stopped, thinking he needed to get to his department, but Malfoy decided to stay after his friends which intrigued Harry.

"You go first." he said to Pansy: "I am checking one thing before leaving."

Pansy left, and Malfoy closed department's door and shades so no one could see them. When he took his trunk and started delving it, Harry's heart rate fastened. Maybe he could see now the thing Malfoy had been speaking about in Borgin and Burges.

Without warning, he pointed his wand at Harry: "_Immobulus!"_

He froze, dropping down from the rack. Harry's cloak dropped off revealing his full body in the front of blond boy.

"Like I thought", Malfoy grinned. "I heard when Goyle's trunk hit you. Spying me, aren't you? You didn't hear anything what would matter, Potter. But now that you are here…"

He stomped firmly on Harry's face. He could feel how his nose broke, and blood was gushing everywhere.

"That was for my father. Okay, let's see…" Malfoy pulled invisibility cloak on Harry's motionless body, hiding him: "I don't think that anyone will find you before the train is back to London." he said quietly: "See you, Potter… Or not." after stepping carefully on Harry's fingers he left the department.

Harry started to get desperate when last voices faded away. He was lying on the floor, blood spattering on his face and under his cloak so nobody could see him. What was he going to do? When Hermione and Ron notice his absence, train is already halfway to London.

He couldn't do anything. Desperatly he tried to speak, yell and move, but nothing happened. When he had lost his last hope to get his body to move, someone said: "Hello Harry!"

Red light flashed dismissing other spell and Harry could stand up. Quickly he wiped most of blood from his face and saw Tonks standing in the front of him: "We need to get out quickly", she said when train started to move: "Let's jump." They ran, and managed to jump off just before train disappeared in the woods. Tonks watched Harry who was ashamed of the pathetic situation he was found in.

"Who did it?" she asked and Harry frowned: "Draco Malfoy… And thanks…"

"No problem", she said still not smiling. "I can fix your nose if you stand there." Harry would have preferred going to Madam Pomfrey, but he shut his eyes and hoped the best. Tonks waved her wand and he felt how his nose went from hot to cold before brushing it. Nose was back in place: "Thank you!" he breathed gratefully. She only nodded and sent a patronum towards the school. Harry watched as huge four-legged creature ran in to the darkness: "Was that your patronum?"

"Yes, I informed them that we are coming. Let's keep going, they are probably waiting for us." They started walking in silence. Harry noticed how weary Tonks looked. She had same gray hair and tired eyes when she had visited the Burrow last time.

"Oh there you are. I was wondering where you had disappeared, Harry."

They turned to look at the voice, and saw Ichigo leaning to wall.

"Oh, you are still here, Ichigo." Tonks said: "I thought you had already gone to the castle."

"Yeah… I had to make sure that you got out of the train. What happened?" he scowled at Harry's face what was still covered in blood.

"Malfoy…" Harry didn't want to explain how he had gotten in that situation, but Ichigo sighed: "I guess that you were in the wrong place in the wrong time, like always."

"Anyways, let's go. Severus is waiting for us."

"How did you know I was still in the train?" Harry asked. Ichigo glanced at him: "I never felt your spiritual pressure leave the train. I sent Tonks to get you out of there."

"Oh… I see… Thank you." Harry muttered ashamedly.

"Don't mention it."

Harry and Tonks followed Soul Reaper who quickly strode back to school. His robe fluttered very same way as Snapes while walking. Harry noticed that Ichigo had changed his robe, what now looked more like his Captain uniform they had seen before. It resembled combat robes wizards owns. When they arrived to gates, black haired Professor was already impatiently waiting for them.

"At last. I see that using school uniform would deface your appearance, Potter."

"I couldn't change…"

"Leave him be, Severus. We all just want to get back inside, am I correct." Ichigo said quietly, and Harry glanced at him thankfully. Severus looked at Ichigo, carefully inspecting his tired features and black eye patch.

"Yes… I just want to make sure Potter realizes that even if he has been nominated as our savior", he nailed his black and indifferent eyes to him: "He hasn't been given any special… Privileges." Harry gave him the rudest look he could, but professor ignored him.

"Keep moving, Potter. What have you been doing lately, Ichigo?"

While walking through the school grounds, Ichigo gave him a vague explanation. Black haired teacher understood that he clearly didn't want Potter to hear this, so he decided to ask later. He changed in lighter topics, which made Harry feel weird. It was rare to see Snape discuss with someone like this. Boy knew how Snape and Ichigo came along well, but to this extent. It seemed that Snape knew more than he did.

But Harry didn't want to inquire since he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

At the doors of Great Hall, Ichigo excused himself and left Snape and Harry alone. Teacher turned to look at the boy, smirking: "And now Potter, no cloak. You will go inside like that, so everyone can see you. Like you probably wanted: A dramatic entrance." Harry's face burned with anger when he stepped inside the Hall, just to see that everybody really turned to look at him. He quickly walked to Ron and Hermione who looked at him with widened eyes: "What happened to you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your face is covered in blood!" Hermione breathed: "_Tergeo!" _Blood vanished and Harry brushed his nose once again: "Thanks. Does my nose look normal?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I'll tell you later." Harry sighed, aware of people who were listening them.

Snape arrived with Ichigo who got students attention, forgetting Harry. "What's with _hi__m?" _he could hear Seamus whispering.

Of course they would be interested in person, who was in Ministry with Order and Harry Potter. And the fact that he looked more tired than ever with patch covering his face.

"Maybe you-know-who did it to him! Like Alastor Moody lost his eye to a Death Eater, the auror!" Harry listened people wondering. He sighed, knowing exactly how Ichigo felt right now. He could see how orange-head tried to hide his annoyance, but he had this weird frustrated aura around him.

Teachers, mostly those who weren't with the Order leered at him obviously interested what had happened. Order had heard about it already, but hadn't seen him after incident in the Ministry. Ichigo didn't want to talk with anyone knowing what they would ask. It was a lot easier when he didn't need to… stretch the truth.

After the dinner, Dumbledore stood up and spread his hands in usual manner: "Welcome back and good evening to you all!" People saw his black, dead looking arm, but Headmaster only shook his sleeve on it: "Don't worry, it's nothing!"

"But now. I am delighted to be able to introduce Professor Horace Slughorn, our new Potions Master!"

"_Potions?" _Several whispers could be heard in the Great hall. "_Did he say Potions Master?"_

"And…" Headmaster continued eyes glinting: "Professor Snape will be assigned as new Defense against Dark arts teacher."

"No!" Harry said loudly causing many heads turn at him.

Ichigo, who hadn't heard about this, wondered how it had so big impact to students. He was sure that Severus would be a good teacher since he was familiar with dark magic. There was something else behind this what he didn't know.

* * *

><p>After the speech Ichigo spotted Snape in the corridor: "Congratulations. I see you finally managed to do it." Severus had mentioned last year that he had been applying for DADA teacher every year, without success. It was nice to see that Dumbledore had finally changed his mind.<p>

"Thank you. But everyone doesn't think the same." Snape smiled smugly at Gryffindors who glared daggers at him as they passed them. Ichigo snorted: "Why's that anyway? I think that you will be a good teacher, so why are they so gutted?"

"It's because… Dumbledore didn't want me to get any closer Dark Arts than he had to. My past, you know."

"I see."

Ichigo gave him normal half-smile as always: "Well, I have seen how people are stuck with their prejudices here. But hey, this only means you are doing your job well. I mean they obviously haven't even thought a possibility you have left Voldermort. Otherwise it would be very… challenging to conviece him you are in his side."

Snapes' smile wavered: "That's true."

"You can come to me anytime if there's problems", Soul Reaper said quietly: "Even if I am not in his… favor… anymore."

"I know, thanks." two men parted their ways, Severus making sure every Slytherin had found their way to Common room and Ichigo back to his quarters. When he arrived, he saw how house elves had already put his room ready. Gratefully he slumped on big armchair and took off uncomfortable patch though he shouldn't do that. He watched distantly orange flames fluttering in hearth. If someone of his friends would have seen him, they would have been scared of lack of emotion in normally blazing eyes.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Ichigo changed in his new robe. It was easy to move in and he could hid his sword in foldings. It resembled a lot his normal uniform, but still acted as wizard's robe. After glancing himself from mirror, he put the patch back on sighing at the same time. "<em>Maybe we asked too much from them." <em>he thought: "_I am pretty sure that this is the extent they can go."_

**"…"**

It was rare for Shiro to be quiet, but Ichigo was sure that he still felt responsible what was happening, though it wasn't his fault. He knew that there was something wrong in his inner world, and they had even found solid evidence. Few weeks ago, Shiro had yelled at him: **"King! Come here **_**now!"**_

Ichigo, who hadn't ever heard his hollow so distressed, went immediately check what was happening. He could remember when Shiro had decided to drown his inner world in order to get a beach holiday. After descending, Shiro had grabbed his arm and dragged him to a door. Zangetsu was already in there.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, noticing how both of them were watching black door intently.

"_**This door wasn't he**__**re before, Ichigo." **_His Zanpakuto turned at him. Soul Reaper lifted his eyebrow: "And?"

"**Can't you feel it, King?" **Shiro shivered pointing at something. Ichigo walked closer, frowning at what he saw. Black, sticky-looking substance was inching slowly at them from the edges of the door. He crouched, and when he wavered his hand on it, substance started slowly reaching him. Ichigo quickly put some distance between him and door before asking: "What is it?"

"_**I can't be sure, but I have my suspicions." **_Zangetsu said, his eyes never leaving the door: _**"Do you remember when you gave that really small taste of your powers to Voldemort in order to get in Ministry?"**_

"Yeah…" Ichigo didn't like where this was going.

"_**I think that at the same time, he planted something in here."**_

Ichigo gulped, trying to comprehend what he just heard. It was just Zangetsu's suspicion, but he knew his sword was right. It felt wrong, it felt really wrong. Feeling that black substance, he realized it was the cause of his terrible condition.

"_**It affects mostly to Shiro, I don't know why."**_

Ichigo gave a concerned look for his hollow who was narrowing his eyes: "Are you alright?"

"**Yeah…" **Distorted voice sounded tired: **"I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me. Worry 'bout yourself." **Shiro turned his horrified look at him.

They watched silently as substance made its way in his mind, slowly but surely.

* * *

><p>Now, the substance had made its own nest around the door. There was no accessing to it without touching black matter. Not that he had wanted to open it, but they couldn't find a way to stop it. Effects were now exposed and it gave them the last confirmation what was happening.<p>

Ichigo was wondering how he would tell about it to his friends when they got back from Japan. Rukia wouldn't listen any explanations, she would kick him to death to find out the truth. Shivering at thought, he left to breakfast. It would be interesting year, yes.

Air felt heavy, and it made him uncomfortable. It felt like something was going to happen. Shrugging off every concerned thought he grimaced before arriving in Great Hall. He could feel several familiar reiatsu signatures in there, waiting for him. Taking a deep breath he concealed all expressions which could give away his condition, like he had done a while. He wouldn't make others worry about him. Never. It was his problem.

"**But you know King… They have that crazy clown and Urahara…"**

Using manners he had learned while Captaincy, he opened doors to Great Hall, immediately turning all heads at him. Ichigo had been preparing himself for anything, but his eyes still widened at people waiting for him.

There was Rukia and Renji, whose reiatsu he had felt before, but there stood four other people he hadn't expected to see. Inoue, Ishida, Chad and… Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo gulped, but wore the "Captain's mask" as others called it since Ichigo mostly used it while working.

As he walked towards them, his friends' happy smiles slowly turned into worried looks.

"Happy to see you for a long time." Ichigo nodded at them and giving another respectful glance at other Captain.

"What happened to you?" Ishida asked, being as bold as ever. Ichigo gazed at his old friend, noticing his aged features. It had been too long since last meeting. He stared him silently for a while, then glancing at girl,_ or a woman,_ with russet-colored hair and large Mexican person.

"Not now. I will tell you later." he knew there was group of curious students listening them and wondering who the people who he was talking to were. Ichigo led them back to his quarters, where they could talk privately.

"Is there any news from Seritei, Captain Kuchiki?" Ichigo asked after pouring some fire whiskey for everyone.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, it was rare for him to use his title, but he answered in normal manner: "Captain-Commander has expressed his gratitude of your efforts for fifth division. It seems there wasn't any problems for new Captain after you left." noble said with his monotone voice.

Ichigo nodded. It was known that fifth division was under chaos when he took over, only because Aizen's betrayal. It was good to hear how men had gotten their trust back.

"How about here?" Captain started him with his gray eyes: "How are things going in here? I heard there was some problems with hollows in last spring."

"There was an attack against Wizarding World indeed. Voldemort, the leader of opposite side, broke in their Ministry's headquarters. He was after some kind of weapon, a prophecy, what would lead him to victory."

"I see… What was the outcome?"

"Voldemort escaped, but he couldn't hear the prophecy. It seems that Harry Potter and few of his friends got in the way and broke it before he could hear it. That's not the biggest problem though", Ichigo sighed and his eyes hardened at the memory: "Voldemort is using hollows."

His friends' eyes widened, and even normally expressionless Captain looked surprised: "Why haven't I heard about this?"

Ichigo watched him for a while. He knew that he could trust him: "We didn't report this. Me, Toshiro or others."

"And may I ask, why you have decided to hide this matter?"

"With all respect, you know what will happen, Byakuya" Ichigo grit his teeth: "They would kill everyone." he stared in to gray eyes waiting for the answer. Byakuya sipped his whiskey, and placed his cup on his lap.

"Why did you tell me about this if you weren't sure would I report it or not?"

"I need help." Ichigo swallowed last bits of his pride.

His human friends frowned. They hadn't understood all what was going on, but Ichigo asking help was a really rare sight. Inoue glanced at Ishida, her husband, worriedly. It was true there had been a while they hadn't seen each other, but in that time, something bad had happened. Of course they couldn't keep in touch often since Ichigo was dead. He lived in another world.

Inoue often felt crushing sadness for Hero of Winter War, teen who had gave his life for Three Worlds, _for them_, so they could live their lives happily. Ichigo had only said that he would do it again if necessary. But Inoue could see it.

She could see it in his eyes when he looked at their newborn daughter. She could see it when his two sisters got married.

It was deep melancholic desire. Longing. Longing what he had sacrificed, even if he was genuinely happy for them all. Now, there was something else as well. But she couldn't identify what. It was something darker, intimidating… Something evil. Ishida squeezed her hand when he noticed his wife's expression.

He watched his never-aging rival with concern. When Ichigo asked for help, he had to ask: "What happened to your face?"

"It wasn't like that when we parted our ways!" Rukia snapped and Renji frowned: "Is it related to incident in Ministry?"

Ichigo always got amazed how observant his pineapple-friend were. He briefly nodded, taking the patch off: "I told you how Voldemort is dangerously experiencing with hollows. Unfortunately", others gaped at him: "He figured out I am part of hollow myself."

Usually hollofication causes unwanted manifestation of mask, and loss of control. His friends knew that, unfortunately, since he had lost control couple regretful times. This time it was different.

There was no mask. Red stripes what were Ichigo's mask's signature were now attached his face, like a blood splash. His eye was black, with menacing yellow iris. Others were horrified about turn of events, but Ichigo seemed indifferent.

"It's unfortunate how it affected most visible place in my body. It has been difficult to make up stories why I suddenly wear an eye patch."

"But Ichigo! You need to get yourself checked!" Rukia and Renji shouted. Byakuya ignored them: "How did he do it?"

"We found a transformation from my inner world. It's a door… A black door. There's something behind it, something evil, wrong." Ichigo frowned: "It seems he implanted it when we were in closer… Interaction." he didn't want to tell how he was blackmailed to give his reiatsu to Dark Lord. Rukia would kill him. Twice.

"**Hehee! Do you even realize how lewd that sounded?" **Shiro laughed his head off.

"_Shut up!"_

He managed to give a small portion, so it wouldn't be affecting Voldemort's powers anymore. The effect had worn off few weeks ago. But he never realized there could be an alternative plan, nor did he realize Voldemort had done something to him. How naïve he was!

"I can try to heal it!" Inoue offered: "Would Souten Kisshun help?" she smiled hopefully. Ichigo turned at her, eyes softening when he answered: "I don't think so. Thanks anyway Inoue."

"I trust you don't tell anyone about this. Not about hollows, or my condition." Ichigo let his eyes wander through the room: "Things are now in turning point, and I surely won't want any _deus ex machina _happen if Seritei wants to take matters in their own hands."

Heavy silence followed his words, but it was interrupted by Renji's rumbling stomach. They hadn't eaten anything.

"Let's go to eat. It is dinnertime." when others stood up Byakuya called him: "Ichigo, I want to discuss about few things", he continued when Renji and Rukia watched them expectancy: "Alone."

Ichigo closed door after others left to Great Hall already, first giving them interested glances. Ichigo sat on chair: "What is it?"

Byakuya watched younger man as he frowned. Usually, when Ichigo Kurosaki scowled, you could see how fire blazed his is eyes, the determination. But now his brows were knitted together, but his eyes remained dead, indifferent. His normally brown eye was almost black, and other one glowing yellow as they had gotten used to when sparring with Bankais.

"I am not sure are you aware of it…" black haired captain thought how he would continue: "But there seems to been other changes as well."

Ichigo's eyes sharpened.

"Have you noticed any other mental changes, apart from the door you mentioned?"

Younger Captain looked around, wondering what he was talking about. He tried to think something, but nothing came in his mind. Finally he gave up: "No… What do you mean?"

Byakuya Kuchiki watched his colleague who seemed to get distressed from his questions. He considered few options, but decided not to say anything.

"Nothing", he stood up: "It's really nothing that would matter. I just wanted to make sure there wouldn't be anything else. Shall we go now?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but silently led other man to Great Hall. He leered at other Captain, not sure what he had meant about "mental changes", but he didn't like it. Not at all. Worriedly, he tried to figure out what had happened. **"I dunno King, I haven't seen anything out of place in here! Except the door of course…" **Shiro frowned mentally.

"I am going to check my paperwork since there's some time for it." Ichigo stopped at Great Hall's doors. Byakuya stopped as well and nodded: "Yes. I have probably left in the meantime."

"It was nice to see you. Tell my regards to Yoruichi, will you?" Ichigo waved his hand and exited the castle. It was easier to make garganta or senkaimon in a place where he couldn't be seen. It would be pain in the ass to explain students about his transportation method. Kids were so bright in these days. After entering the forest, he glanced around, checking no one were there and disappeared in a black hole.

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrived just before Captain's meeting. He was sure that others would question his sudden need to wear suppression patch, but couldn't help it. Research department had vowed not to tell anyone else about his… Mental problem. Though Ichigo hadn't told them either about the black door and who had caused this. That would cause more investigation and most likely elimination of witnesses. Ichigo wanted to avoid that in any cost.<p>

Silently, he passed his fellow Captains and took his now-familiar place in Spiritual Government's lines.

"I called you all here, because we have had some disturbing news about old problem." Captain-Commander announced, getting curious glances from Captains: "I have gotten few reports about familiar rogue Soul Reapers around. Their spiritual pressure signatures were recognized, and they belonged to persons we thought dead."

This caused quiet chattering between captains. Rogue Soul Reapers were rare, but since they lived long, many Shinigami had deserted Spiritual Government over time and left to Living World.

"It seems that they are somehow related to Wizarding World's incidents."

Ichigo lift other eyebrow. Well, he had to admit that this place had better intelligence department than Seritei.

"Have you noticed anything related to this, Captain Kurosaki?" Commander asked, and Ichigo stepped forward. Many stared him, mostly wondering what could have caused such injury that he needed a patch.

"Unfortunately I must say that I haven't. There has been a lot weird incidents lately. Do we know what incidents they were involved?" Ichigo looked straight in to old man's eyes.

"It seems they have been interacting with Death Eaters."

Ichigo gazed at Commander for a while, like thinking something and said: "Sorry, there hasn't been anything. I will look in to this when I get back." he stepped back in line. He was pretty proud of himself, since his lying skills has always sucked. Now, he was sure no one suspected him.

"_Heh, if they just knew."_

"**Che, those bastards from Silent Sword would deserve being exposed!"**

"_**No they don't. And aren't they helping us? Even if our first meeting was… Well, let's say that after misunderstanding was cleared they agreed to our terms."**_

"_Yes, I would be a hypocrite if I arrested them. My dad was a deserter, my mentor was a deserter and I was a ryoka who invaded in Soul Society. So I guess I have a spot soft for people who doesn't like rules."_

Meeting was over soon, and Ichigo was first one who left. Others stayed to discuss about deserters. Many knew people who had fled. Ichigo got back to his division, getting respectful salutes and yells from his men when passing training grounds. He ignored them, and Soul Reapers could feel their Captain was in foul mood. Ichigo himself didn't notice his mood, actually he felt just fine. He surprised when he heard his third seat whisper: "Don't bother Captain today! He can explode in any moment!"

Ichigo sat down in his office, frowning worriedly. He turned to look at mirror next to him. _He could explode in any moment… _He looked at himself for a while and then the realization hit him. His visible eye was dull, lifeless and almost black. Finally he understood why he felt normal, when others thought he was in bad mood, and why Byakuya had asked about mental changes. Not only his features and eye were dull, his emotions were. He did self-examination, what was rare for him. He hadn't noticed, but never in his life had he felt so… Calm.

"_Do you know anything about it?" _

"… **I know how I felt before. Though now there has been weird… Weird…"**

"_Feelings?"_

"**Yes! What do you mean…?"**

Ichigo bit his lips. It seems his fears were true.

"_**Ichigo means, that merging isn't only happening in physical side. Mental as well."**_

Ichigo could feel how blood escaped his twins already white face. **"No way… That means…"**

"_Yes, I'm afraid that's the case…"_

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, Ichigo took a stack of papers and started signing them, trying not to think about anything else.

* * *

><p>Next weeks went quickly, Ichigo continued his research about summoning hollows and he didn't have time to meet with Golden Trio who started their N.E.W.T courses and other Soul Reapers who seemed to visit Soul Society often. He had gotten access to Restricted Section from Headmaster, and spent most of his days reading ancient books. He hadn't found what he was looking for, but books contained so much interesting information that he read them with pleasure. Dark creatures and interesting facts about Soul Reapers, though writer didn't know much. <em>"Those creatures are the biggest mystery in Wizarding World. We have information about every magical creature in world, but not them. The legend says, that they carry swords and normally dress in black robes. No one knows, are they hu<em>_man, or humanoid who only resembles us."_

Ichigo also discovered that Dumbledore had finally assured to Dursleys that he wasn't dead. It seems that Headmaster had exposed his true identity, though he only said that he was a wizard, like Harry. It seemed that there was no coming back there. Not that he wanted to. At the same night, Dumbledore had told Harry he would get private lessons from him. Ichigo found out that fact recently as well.

It was when Dumbledore called him to his office, and asked him to join them.

"Why would you want me to join lessons?" he had asked.

"Not all of them, no. But there will be couple, very dangerous trips if I am right, and I would be grateful if you would protect Harry if something happens. You see, I am not in best condition anymore." he pointed his burned hand.

Ichigo narrowed his eye. "Why me? Who not someone from the Order?"

"I think that… Not that I don't trust anyone else in Order, but you are most open-minded person among my comrades for this job."

Ichigo got interested, and since his job was to keep Harry Potter safe, he couldn't say no either. Besides, who knows if he learns more from there than those books he had been reading.

One good thing about his busy schedule was that it was easy to avoid Professor Slughorn's "Slug Club", he didn't want to be any part of.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello folks! And sorry for being such an asshole about this story. Being away so long even when you have faithfully been reviewing! Damn.**

**Anyways, after all I'm continuing the story as fast as possible. Been so crazy for some time for me so there wasn't even possibility to be writing. Well, shit happens. **

**Like always, my native language ain't English, nor do I have a beta reader so if there isn't any major mistakes I hope you enjoy your time.**

**"Hollow"**

_**"Zangetsu"**_

"_Thoughts"_

**Happy Spring for everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>War after the War chapter 22:<strong>

Getting a moment of free time, Ichigo decided to use it to "investigate" the rogue Soul Reapers. In other words, meeting up with them. He decided not to use the Hog's Head anymore, since it is way too popular with shady people, so they met near the infamous Shrieking Shack. Ichigo walked down the road from the Hogsmeade, knowing that it wasn't students' visiting weekend and none of the locals would come there.

When he stepped out of the woods to the area where old building was located, several heads turned at him. Dreadful, doubting glares were shot at him. It seems that he still not in their favor. How badly Spirit Government had treated this guys? In Seritei, you could disappear and no one even bothered search for you…

"Good afternoon." Ichigo greeted politely, though he knew it was in vain.

"Why you called us here?" one of their "leaders" asked. He was an ex-lieutenant or a third seat: "Now you have your friends with you so you can arrest us?" The rogue reapers glanced around suspiciously. Ichigo frowned, sighing deeply. This was going to be tiring. How stupid these guys could be?

_Flashback:_

_Ichigo was lifted in the air, and he struggled to get free. He could feel several spiritual pressures rising. _

_"WHY ARE THEY HERE?" one of the staring people yelled, face hidden in the red lights: "Didn't you promise this was a safe place?!" Ichigo noticed how stares were turned at the shopkeeper. He only waved his hand: "No… The reason I brought him here was that I identified him as Spiritual Government's agent!"_

_"So you want us to lynch him?" a man asked with a gleeful smile. Ichigo grimaced, cutting their conversation: "You goddamn fucking **IDIOTS!" **his voice hollified at the end._

_People around him fell silent and the owner turned at him: "What did you say?"_

_"I said that you are one goddamn idiots." Ichigo said calmly: "Do you think I would have come here if I wanted to assault you? I don't think so. And here I thought you would be smart one, Dave_", _Ichigo spat almost mockingly, not noticing black tendrils seeping into his eyes. The man's eyes narrowed and Dave inquired: "So why is Government's officer here if he isn't going to arrest us?" He nodded at the bouncer to let him down. The soul reaper fell on the floor and rubbed his sore neck before continuing: "I am here to ask your assistance."_

_Flashback ends:_

"Of course not. Do you see anyone here? I just wanted to talk about some things."

"We don't trust you!" Man with similar hair with Sirius had, yelled: "You are lying! What if you are here to kill us like every other Captain before?! And yes, we know your 'War hero' identity! What if you slaughter us like Aizen?"

Ichigo scowled even harder. He hated repeating himself, and the fact that his temper was worse than ever, didn't help it. Like he wouldn't have better pass of the time than arguing with these idiots. Biting his lip, Ichigo repeated once more: "Yeah, it would be fun… Maybe I will do that? I have my sword set very sharply-edged which will treat you very gently. Wanna try?" he mocked: "I could kill you all without any help, thank you. Why would I bother assaulting you?" Ichigo smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"And now, if we can get to business", he continued with cold tone when others just snarled at him: "Did you know that Spirit Government is looking for you?" there was a silence after that sentence and after few anxious glances someone asked: "Are you sure? When? Why?"

"I don't know. What did you do to attract their attention?" Ichigo growled. Nothing was going like he wanted: "I thought that you wanted to stay hidden. Fine. Stay hidden. But don't start screwing up immediately when I choose to cooperate!" he spat.

"We haven't done anything wrong!" yelled their leader: "It was you who made us to do this job!"

"I didn't force you", Ichigo said, smiling horribly: "I just said that if you happen to know what Voldemort is doing, maybe the SG won't hear where you are. Just guessing." he got even more hateful looks if possible. It was true that they wouldn't have ever done anything this visible, since they were hiding. But to be discovered this early? Ichigo shook his head in disapproval. He wouldn't take anyone this weak in his division.

Making a mental note to check his current division, he said: "Anyways, it's your problem. Have you been able to meet Voldemort?" he asked, taking military stance he had gotten used to use when questioning subordinates.

How disappointing. Ichigo frowned as the rogue Shinigami finished telling him about the Dark Lord's antics.

After discovering that _implant_ in to his mind, Ichigo had expected something cleverer than this from almighty Dark Lord. But really? He was just hiding in another place, surrounded his minions and waiting. Could that be true? Maybe it was just a decoy this time as well? Maybe Voldemort was aware that he was under surveillance? Ichigo sighed deeply, not satisfied to information he got.

"Are you finished?" he asked after the deserters went silent: "According to that information, I believe you haven't gotten in to his inner circle yet?"

Group glanced each other before shaking their heads and looking back to Ichigo.

"I thought so. What if you take me to that idiot, so I can get things straight?" Ichigo pursed his lips, new plan forming in his mind.

Harry was nervous. It was time for his first private class with Dumbledore. Ron and Hermione said they would wait for him, but it didn't make Harry feel any better. The fact that last year Dumbledore had treated him badly, still bothered him. Why didn't he look him in the eyes? Harry had a feeling that Headmaster would tell him why.

He left the Common room, heading towards the Headmaster's office. After long, dark corridors, he was surprised to meet Ichigo in the front of stone statue. He nodded at Harry: "Good evening. Going to lessons?"

Harry nodded: "Yes I am, Dumbledore's in fact. What are you doing here?"

"Figuring out what the password is…" Ichigo scratched his head, embarrassed: "I don't know it."

Harry opened his mouth, just to realize he didn't know it either. After thinking a while, the Soul Reaper chuckled: "Going to catch some flies, Harry?" the black haired boy quickly closed his mouth.

"I don't know either. I thought I had lessons with Dumbledore", Harry frowned: "Am I wrong? Why are you here? Do you have an appointment?"

Ichigo scowled as well, it was rare sight in these days.

"Headmaster wished me to… Attend to some of the classes. This was one of them."

"I see…"

They stood in silence, not knowing what to do.

**_"Ichigo, feel the statue." _**his zanpakuto said mysteriously. In the old times, Ichigo wouldn't have known what he meant, but now, he knew his zanpakuto well. _"I see, so it's similar to binding kido. You just need to find out the right breaking points. Password acts as a main breaking point, but we need to use an alternative way."_

Ichigo concentrated his reiatsu into small area, feeling statue's spiritual chains and codes. With a quick examination, he figured out the code, smiling triumphantly.

"_Got it."_

Statue came to life, and stairs appeared. Harry gaped at Ichigo: "What did you do?"

"I just figured out the breaking points of the spell. It's not really that hard if you can feel spiritual pressures." Ichigo shrugged.

**"Hah! Easy to say now! Couple decades earlier, you didn't even know what breaking point was!"**

_"Shut up."_

Ichigo went first and knocked to office's door.

"Please, come in."

He opened the door, ignoring the usual leers from previous headmasters. Taking a chair he glared paintings silent before slumping on it. Harry nodded at Dumbledore before sitting next to the Ichigo who took his trademark scowl on and turned his amber eyes at Dumbledore.

"So…" headmaster started, breaking the silence: "I believe that you both are wondering what I have planned for these… classes."

Harry nodded.

"Now that you know what made Voldemort to try to kill you, it's time to give you some facts." Dumbledore said, referring to the prophecy they protected last year.

"I thought you told me everything in last spring." Harry frowned with blaming tone.

"Yes I did indeed, but now, we are going to abandon knowledge based on real facts. From now on, I can be wrong about everything."

"But you believe you are right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but Harry, I have been proven to be able to be wrong like everybody else."

"Is it related to the prophecy?"

"Yes, these things are very strongly related to the prophecy." Dumbledore said with same tone like he was talking about weather. Ichigo huffed at headmaster's cryptic way of talking. Why couldn't he go straight to the point? The older man seemed to notice soul reaper's frustrated sigh and he continued: "Let's start the… Lesson. Now we are going to visit Bob Ogden's memories."

Dumbledore took the Pensieve and Ichigo lifted his eyebrow: "What's that? Some kind of teleportation system?"

Headmaster chuckled and shook his head: "No, no… It's a device where you can watch other people's memories." Ichigo blinked few times, staring at bowl emitting unknown reiatsu: "So it's like a television?"

"Yes, but not exactly. You will see." he dropped the memory into bowl. It looked like a silvery tress. "After you", he waved at Harry who took a deep breath and pushed his head in the silver liquid. Ichigo's eyes widened when Harry was absorbed into the bowl and his spiritual pressure was mixed with other one.

_"How disgusting."_

Dumbledore did the same, and Ichigo was left standing in the office, alone. He was hesitating, not wanting to touch that… fluid.

_"Do I have to?" _he shivered: "_I am sure that Wizard doesn't' know this, but I get a feeling from that it feels like… A dead soul…"_

**_"Basically it is, Ichigo. Didn't the headmaster say that it's a memory? Probably the owner has already died."_**

_"You are right…" _Ichigo coughed and squeezed his eyes shut before putting his head into the bowl.

Ichigo felt how he was lifted in the air, and he spun around darkness. After few seconds he was blinded by the sun. He lift a hand to cover his eyes and saw Harry and Dumbledore waiting him at a road, bordered by high fences made of brushwood. Sky was blue and he almost could feel the sun warming him.

_"So this he meant when he said it's not exactly like a television." _Ichigo snorted. _"I should ask Urahara if he could make a TV like this."_

**"Not a good idea King! I don't want to be inside of your head if you are going to watch Grudge like this!" **Ichigo could feel his hollow shiver. He laughed out loud remembering how Shiro was horrified when they watched that movie. Afterwards his hollow had attacked everyone with black hair. That behavior was stopped when he had accidentally cut Byakuya's hair while walking to Captain's meeting. Ichigo gulped, he hadn't ever seen those gray eyes with such fury. He could still see those black strands falling to the floor in slow-motion.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked and Ichigo turned slowly to look at him, trying to remember where he was. Right. In the bowl.

"Nothing. This place just reminded me about something."

**"Liar! You are talking to voices you hear in your head!"**

_"And you seriously expect me to say that out loud?"_

Ichigo glanced around and saw a short and sturdy man with thick glassed standing ahead of them. He was reading a wooden signpost. Ichigo pointed at the man, and Harry whispered: "He is most likely Ogden." Ichigo nodded as his eyes widened.

The man was wearing a combination of clothes what inexperienced wizards usually wore when they wanted to look like Muggles: In his case spats and a tailcoat on a swimsuit. Ichigo wanted to gag at the sight.

He didn't have time for that when the man started walking down the road. Harry, Ichigo and Dumbledore hurried after him. As they followed the man, Ichigo couldn't say he didn't enjoy the trip. The castle where he had been living past year, was so cold and dark that it didn't feel like a home at all, sadly.

It didn't take long before the man in the front of them took a sharp turn and disappeared in the woods. When Ichigo, Harry and Dumbledore got closer, they noticed a path. Trees were overgrown and it took a second to see a house behind them. No way in hell that house was inhabited. Moss had taken over the outer walls and roof, where almost half was missing. Just when Ichigo was sure there didn't live anybody, he saw a dim light flashing from the window. It seemed to startle the man they had been following.

Ichigo didn't feel comfortable since he couldn't feel spiritual pressures in the memory. He knew they couldn't be seen, but it made him feel anxious. They got closer the house when the man slipped inside. That was when he saw a snake nailed to the front door. What kind of people lived in here?

He let Albus and Harry to go in first and glanced the surroundings before stepping inside. View was a bit vague, like watching it through a dirty window. Of course, real owner of the memory was inside the building, and now this forest was only presumption how it probably looked like. Shrugging boringly, Ichigo decided to check what was going on inside.

First thing he saw was a man sitting in a rocking chair. The soul reaper thanked his luck about the fact that in a memory, you couldn't smell anything. This man had long, shaggy beard, much like Hagrid's, but dirtier. A lot dirtier. Ichigo wasn't sure if that man had actually thrown up and not bothered to clean up. Almost gagging he shifted his attention to man's other features. He had small, black eyes, like two cockroaches on the face. You could easily see madness shining from them.

Then there was another man. He didn't look much better, same beard, similar eyes… relation was obvious. This didn't help nervousness of the man who wore swimsuit with a tailcoat. What Ichigo picked up from their earlier discussion was that this man was from the Ministry, the owner of the memory, Bob Ogden.

Ogden was visiting a man called Marvolo Gaunt in order to summon his son Morfin to a hearing in connection with an attack on a Muggle. Interesting point was how this Muggle was named Tom Riddle Sr. Ichigo's eyes widened.

From the corner of the room was heard dragging sound, and there was one more person: A girl wearing dress same color as a wall behind her. Her eyes pointed different ways like her brothers. She looked a bit cleaner than others, but you seldom see so discouraged person.

"My daughter Merope." Gaunt said. Ogden greeted the girl who only glanced her father and kept moving pots on the stove.

"But let's get back to business", Ogden said, turning back to Marvolo: "Your son's hearing will be held in…" he couldn't finish the sentence before Marvolo growled: "What are you blabbering, you mudblood?!" he showed his hand and a huge, black ring shone in the darkness: "Do you know what this is?"

"I'm afraid I don't." Ogden frowned and Ichigo couldn't but praise Ogden's courage when he didn't flinch. Marvolo jumped up and grabbed his daughter: "Do you know what _this is?!" _he showed a necklace around the neck.

"Yes, I see, yes…" Ogden quickly answered because the girl was gasping air. Marvolo let her go: "It's _Slytherins'! SLYTHERINS'! _We are the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin!"

"I see… But that's totally irrelevant!"

Just when the situation started to get out of hands, they heard voice from outside: "Oh my how ugly!" rang a girl's voice: "Tom, couldn't your father clear a clunker like that away?"

"It's not ours", young man answered: "All at the other side of valley belongs to us, but that cabin is owned by tramp named Gaunt and his children. The son is a lunatic, you should hear what kind of stories I have heard…"

The girl laughed. After a while the girl continued: "Tom, I could be wrong but is that a snake nailed on the door?" It sounded like they came closer, and now stood just next to the house.

"Oh my god! It is!" the man said: "Surely the son did this, I said he was insane. Don't look at it, Cecilia dear."

Voices moved further away.

When it was silent again, Gaunts started talking. Ichigo frowned since he couldn't figure out which language they were using. It was hissing and spitting. He glanced at Harry who intently watched their discussion. Could he understand them?

Suddenly, Marvolo put his hand around the girl's neck and started strangling her. Harry and Ogden yelled at the same time: "No!"

Ogden lifted his wand and muttered a spell what caused Marvolo let the girl go. Morfin, the son, grasped a knife and charged at Ogden who ran for his life. Dumbledore waved at Harry and Ichigo: It was time to leave. He grasped their arms, pulled and they were back in the office.

"What happened to that girl?" Harry asked while Dumbledore lit more lamps with his wand and Ichigo took a seat.

"Oh, she survived. Ogden apparated back to the Ministry and returned with reinforcements in fifteen minutes." he and Harry sat down as well.

"Morfin and his father tried to resist, but it was no use. They were condemned to Azkaban later on. Morfin, who had other crimes on his account, got three years. Marvolo in other hand got six months."

"Marvolo… I noticed it earlier, but is…" Harry repeated.

"Yes, that's right." Dumbledore smiled: "How nice to see you keep up."

"So that man was…?"

"Voldemort's grandfather, yes." Headmaster said and Ichigo blinked in surprise.

"Marvolo, his son Morfin and daughter Merope were the last Gaunts who belonged in ancient Wizard family, whom known traits were unbalanced behavior and violence because they tended to marry their cousins. Family's wealth had been used years ago, and now they had left only their pride and couple heirlooms."

"But that means… That Merope… She was Voldemort's _mother?"_

Dumbledore nodded: "That's right. And we saw his father as well, did you notice?"

"Tom Riddle Sr." Ichigo said bluntly. _"How come this is like from bad soap opera? Some shocking revelations and cousins marry each other…" _Shiro snickered in his mind.

"What I don't understand, why the hell would Tom Riddle leave his fiancée for… Merope?" Ichigo tried to keep his face neutral, though he wanted to grimace.

"Well, what you seem to forget, was that Merope was a witch. When her father and brother were in prison, she finally had a freedom to do what she wanted."

"Love potion!" Harry breathed and Ichigo coughed: He hadn't known potions like that really existed. Grimacing inwardly, he was going to check every time what the gifts he got from students included. He had gotten some chocolate indeed, most of them in last Valentine's day.

"Yes," headmaster nodded: "You can imagine what scandal it was: Lord's son escapes with a tramp's daughter. But that was nothing compared to Marvolo's shock when he got out of the prison. He got back from Azkaban and thought his daughter would be at home, waiting him with a warm meal. Instead of that, he found thick layer of dust and a farewell letter where she told what she had done."

"I think he didn't live long after that." Ichigo knitted his eyebrows together: "God knows if Yuzu hadn't been there we all would have starved to death. My little sister." he added after questioning looks.

"Yes, that's right. He died before Morfin got out."

"How about Merope? She… she didn't die? Voldemort didn't live in an orphanage?" Harry stuttered amazedly.

"Yes he did", Dumbledore nodded: "We have to guess, but I am pretty sure that Merope loved his husband too much. That's why she thought it would be wrong to use any love potions, and that Tom would love her genuinely. Of course when she stopped using that, Tom left her. He had told to villagers afterwards how he was deceived someway."

**"Who wouldn't say that?" **Shiro laughed: **"From the way she looked, I would have done the same thing!"**

"_Mind yourself, please? Poor girl!" _Ichigo scolded him, though he secretly thought same way.

"I think that this is enough for today…" Dumbledore sighed and Harry stood up. Ichigo didn't move: "What happened to your hand?"

Others halted, and Albus turned his blue eyes at him: "That's not relevant right now… I will see later. When the time is right."

Ichigo narrowed his only visible eye, nodding slowly: "I understand. Not that I am any better." he smirked, obviously referring to his eye patch. Standing up, he glanced at Harry. He was curious as hell. Great.

"But it's not this evening's business either. I will see you later. Good night." he nodded at both before disappearing with flash step.

Next weeks passed quickly. Every day was the same. People went missing, died, and some random arrests occurred. Ichigo heard it was like before when Dark Lord made his first appearance.

It was morning, and Ichigo strode through the hallways to the Great Hall. He didn't expect anything unusual to happen: Even his associates hadn't found anything useful. Groaning out loud, he rubbed his eye, it felt like someone had poured sand into his eye while he was sleeping. Don't tell me that hollofication had spread to his other eye? What was he going to say to students after that? He didn't want to walk around the school a mask on his face for Christ's sake!

Rubbing his face tiredly, Ichigo took a cup of strong coffee. He needed energy. Not bothering to add any milk or sugar he felt how hot liquid burned his throat, successfully waking him up. Dwelling in depressing thoughts wouldn't help. He needed to get his head back together before doing anything stupid.

Groaning out loud Ichigo left the Great Hall, wondering what he should do today. Classes with Harry and Dumbledore had proven to be useful, since he wanted to know everything he could about Voldemort. That would give him a handicap when he met him next time. He hadn't been successful in reaching the Dark Lord. Even when Voldemort seemed stupid, he wasn't. The man had been moving a lot after last encounter with the Shinigami. Well, if something brightened Ichigo's mood, was the fact that the almighty Dark Lord actually feared him. He grinned darkly, making some of the students back off.

Draco was the one who actually made Ichigo nervous. He knew that the boy had something on his mind, but couldn't figure out what. He had followed the student once, only to discover that he had gone to Room of Requirement. Not that he couldn't get him, like Harry and his magic club last year, but what if Draco wasn't doing anything… illegal? He didn't barge in if he was having some… Private time with whatever he had imagined in there.

"What's on your mind today?" the Soul Reaper turned at the voice next to him. It was Severus. He had been so occupied with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the man who was looking him with an amusement in his eyes.

"Want to get something to drink?" the potions master invited him down to dungeons. Ichigo, who was grateful about other's discretion, gladly accepted the invitation. He trusted the dark haired man, but wasn't ready to talk about his suspicions. Ichigo half-smiled when the professor poured something strong in their glasses. Ichigo loved the way it burned his throat, and thanked. Severus the one-faced-man didn't smile, but you could see his eyes blinking. "How have you been?" the Soul Reaper asked before sipping more liquid. Severus didn't say anything before sitting down and turning fully to him.

"I need your help. It's about Draco."

Ichigo's eyes widened in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>And in the end I would love to hear your thoughts about "What could possibly happen?" I dunno if I have asked this once before, but I would love to hear what are your opinions about possible incomes. Maybe they could get in the story as well? Review please. <strong>


	23. Chapter 22 bonus

**Here's a bo****nus chapter as an apology for being out for so long. I hope ya like it and there's not any major mistakes. Details (if someone wants them) you get from original chapter 22. Hoping that you will read my announcement, have a nice day. Good night.**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy had been losing weight recently. He was glad that he hadn't been able to see his mother for some time, since she would be freaking out about his condition.<p>

Grimacing nastily, he remembered Potter's face when he looked at him. First, it was suspicion. That didn't bother him, since it was true that he had something bad on his mind. But other expression was… Worry. That made Draco's stomach flip. He absolutely loathed the thought. He wasn't someone who needed pity! He had to get that clock working and after that he would have _his _favor. And his family would… No, it wasn't time to think that yet. First priority would be to complete the mission!

Draco shoved his hands to in to pockets and disappeared through the door of Room of Requirements. He never noticed a pair of amber eyes following him.

Ichigo leaned to a doorframe. He focused his senses and followed a white-haired boy's movements in the room which shouldn't exist. Draco Malfoy. That boy resembled too much his father, but he still could be saved. He was _young. _However, it wasn't clear how he would work this one out. The boy had refused help what Severus had offered him, so what made professor to think that Ichigo would be any better? Of course, he had better… Sine qua nons for this kind of job.

Ichigo smirked before walking next to the wall and pouring his spiritual pressure in the wall in familiar manner. A door appeared.

It was different than the last one which led to Harry's defense against dark arts lesson. This one was a lot simpler and didn't have fancy spiral decorations. Ichigo opened the door carefully, not expecting a wand pressing his neck when he got inside.

"Close the door. Now. And then turn left." A cold voice commanded.

Ichigo did as told, not that he was afraid, but it didn't help to rebel now. Recognizing the voice made him smirk when he turned his back at attacker.

"What are _you _doing here? And _how _did you get inside?" the voice demanded, however Ichigo could sense a hint of fear in it. Poor kid. Ichigo grit his teeth before tilting his head down and smirking. _No, _he shouldn't feel like this. But he was smirking anyway.

"Well, well…" he drawled, flexing his neck and turned to look at horrified sixteen-year-old. Draco Malfoy could see his reflection from one hungry golden eye looking at him. He visibly gulped.

"Would you mind telling me _what _exactly you have been doing here?" the orange-haired man bent down to Draco's level, pushing his wand to side with one finger. Malfoy snarled in manner which reminded Soul Reaper about one blue haired bastard he knew. For few seconds, they only glared each other. Or Malfoy glared. He noticed how he wasn't taken seriously by this foreigner, seeing only amusement in his eyes. And glee he didn't like at all. That look in the golden eye didn't mean any good.

"Don't meddle with something you don't know!" Malfoy growled: "These business go way over your status! You don't know what kind of persons are involved!"

Draco frowned when other man got up, shrugging dismissively: "I think I have a pretty good feeling about that."

"Snape ratted, didn't he?!"

"I dunno. Maybe he did. Doesn't concern you, ne?" Ichigo flashed a grin to the terrified student, enjoying the situation far more he should have.

"Maybe he wanted ta help ya, didn' ya think dat?" Draco frowned at the change of speech. The _peacekeeper _or _guard _of the Hogwarts seemed to have something to hide as well. Not mention the eye patch he had gotten during the summer. Draco suddenly remembered what his mother had whispered to him when they had met last time.

"_Watch around you. Don't trust anyone."_

Of course he had known that even without her telling it to him. But now, some why it made more sense. She had warned him about the new personnel of Hogwarts.

Damn.

When Draco was quickly thinking a solution about the situation, Ichigo had a battle of his own. He was grinning sadistically to Malfoy, what would be normal if he had felt Shiro around, but he didn't. He couldn't hear his hollow anywhere, nor could he hear Zangetsu. It worried him. He couldn't think clearly, it was like fog had invaded his mind. Only thing he felt was... a sadistic glee. He could smell blood.

It was sick, he realized that, but the smell and the feeling was so strong that he couldn't resist. It felt _good. _Better than anything for a while. Or _ever. _He loved that feeling. He was the predator, that was the prey, and it was completely under his judgment what would happen next. _He was the King._

That thought woke up orange-haired Soul Reaper. Even for a second that he could escape the Room of Requirements and leave a very confused boy after him.

Ichigo leaned to a wall, gritting his teeth. He could still feel an animal growling inside him, the bass of the voice rumbling in his chest: "_Control! We are the… We are… Kill him. He doesn'… Blood. Blood. He is…!" _Ichigo tried to suppress the voices, he had done that many times before. But this time it was harder since he _actually _enjoyed the sound in his head. It was so _right. _The voice was like the meaning of life he hadn't discovered before. Groaning, he run a hand over his face when realization hit him. It was actually _Grimmjow _who had woke him up from his mad state.

_"I'm the King" _was his trademark sentence.

Sneezing violently, a blue haired arrancar shivered. He got an eyebrow lift from an old friend of his.

"Getting sick, Grimmjow?" Harribel asked. Grimmjow frowned, shaking his head. He hadn't ever been sick in his life! Some why his mind travelled to an orange haired bastard whom ass he needed to beat. Grinning sadistically, he decided to take a trip to check his eternal rival.

Harribel rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's cliché statement, not bothering to tell him he had talked out loud. When blue-haired man disappeared in the black hole, the busty woman wondered if he knew where that Soul Reaper was in the moment. Probably not. Well, she couldn't care less.

Grimmjow appeared in the middle of big room. It had a pretty sky, but it reminded him about that bastard Aizen too much. And his tea parties. He looked around. There was a lot _small people _watching at him. He hated small people. Turning around, he noticed some older people, one of them resembling Soul Reaper's boss, that white bearded bastard.

"Where's Kurosaki? I need to beat his ass." Grimmjow stated as matter of the fact. Like always.

Minerva hadn't liked Ichigo Kurosaki from the start. He just gave her bad vibes in every turn. And now she had to lead this… Maniac to him? What was Albus thinking?

"Maannn… What a boring castle. Are you sure strawberry is here? Why are the paintings talking? Are the stairs moving? Why they are moving? Why is it that you have so ridiculous clothing? Is there really wizards? Are you a wizard? Do you _really _change people into frogs?"

Minerva McGonagall was _this close _not to change the man into one.

Harry and his gang was walking to the Great Hall for lunch. They saw a man with same ridiculous hair color as Ichigo.

"Blimey. I have a bright hair but look at him!" Ron pointed at blue-haired man walking next to the professor McGonagall.

"Ron! It's rude to point!" Hermione scolded, even when she was glaring at the newcomer as well.

"Look at him! It's freaking blue his hair color!" Ron almost shouted, making Harry to face palm when the mentioned man turned to look at them.

"What's yer problem wit' ma hair color?" the man growled animalistically.

Ron paled visibly before stuttering: "No, nothing… I just was wondering how great it looked!" It was now time for Hermione repeat Harry's reaction, sure that Ron would be in grave danger this time as well. They never expected…

"Really? Hey, cool bro! I knew ya would be cool!" Grimmjow took Ron in the headlock, rubbing his hair. Ron didn't appreciate, but didn't dear to move. "Ya know Strawberry, right?" blue-haired man asked from Harry and Hermione.

"S-strawberry? No sir, doesn't ring a bell…" Hermione answered. "Who are you, mister…?"

The stranger grinned.

"No one has called me a _mister!" _he laughed maniacally: "Name's Grimmjow. And ya sure ya haven' heard 'bout Ichigo? Orange hair an' stuff…"

"Ichigo? Why are you looking for him?"

"Imma gonna kill 'im." Grimmjow grinned, making all other four pale. "Mister Grimmjow!" McGonagall coughed: "I never heard about killing. Why are you looking for mister Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow laughed even harder.

Ichigo was tired, and had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen. He didn't care about the feeling though, since he had a lot other things on his mind. Like the feeling that he had to kill something. Shit.

He had visited his mind after getting back to his quarters. First, it seemed like nothing was wrong. Buildings were as fucked up as always, and weather half-cloudy. Nothing new. But then he had reached the door. The black fucking door invading his mind. It had taken way too much space than he had like it to have. The black substance oozing from the door had been spreading even further, though it was still closed. Worst thing was that he couldn't reach his partners no more. There wasn't any sign of Zangetsu or Shiro. He didn't mind the door, the real problem was what it had done to his friends. And what it did to Ichigo. He walked closer the black substance, reluctant to touch it, and smelled blood. The same blood he had smelled with Draco.

It made him sick, but at the same time he inhaled the smell as much as he could before he had to back off. Maybe he really was mad? Right now he was battling against his morale _not to smell that _but he _wanted to smell it. _It was like there was two of him. It was worrying indeed.

Grimmjow could feel everything wasn't alright. He had been always good at recognizing spiritual pressures, and now he could tell that his favorite berry wasn't alright. The feeling he got, was so dark, depressing…

He hated depressed people. He would beat him as long as depression was gone. That was the way.


End file.
